


"Will we die just a little?"

by MadMikkleson, Marvolo_Riddle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Occlumency (Harry Potter), POV Albus Dumbledore, POV Gellert Grindelwald, References to Canon, Short Chapters, The Deathly Hallows, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 27,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMikkleson/pseuds/MadMikkleson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo_Riddle/pseuds/Marvolo_Riddle
Summary: Lata roku 1899 Albus nigdy nie pozbędzie się z pamięci. Był to ten sam rok, gdy ukończył naukę w Hogwarcie, a  zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że znalazł się w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie poznał Gellerta Grindelwalda – chłopaka, który równie mocno go intrygował, co niepokoił.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Uwertura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwertura  
> 1\. «utwór orkiestrowy skomponowany jako wstęp do opery, oratorium, kantaty itp.»  
> 2\. «zapowiedź czegoś»

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

_Dolina Godryka **.**_ Miejsce to budziło w Albusie mieszane uczucia. Wioska tak piękna, że niemalże przyćmiewała pamięć o prawdziwym powodzie, dla którego Dumbledore’owie przeprowadzili się tu w pierwszej kolejności. Wioska kryjąca wiele dobrych wspomnień i beztroskich wakacji. Wioska, która ostatecznie stała się dla Albusa więzieniem.

Najstarszy z rodzeństwa Dumbledore’ów beznadziejnie wpatrywał się we frontową ścianę swego własnego domu. Wiedział, że za drzwiami kryje się zbyt duża ilość obowiązków, których niejako sam się podjął.  
Mógł przecież zrzec się opieki nad Arianą i Aberforthem. Mógł udać się w swą skrupulatnie zaplanowaną podróż po świecie i oddać siostrę w ręce rodziny. Mógł uciec.  
Przecież miał tylko osiemnaście lat. Był dzieckiem.  
Dzieci nie powinny zajmować się dziećmi. Zwłaszcza, gdy wszystkie zostały świeżo osierocone.  
Nie potrafił jednak zaufać nikomu w kwestii _delikatnej kondycji_ Ariany. Musiał zająć się nią samodzielnie. I nie mógł dopuścić nikogo, kto mógłby jej zaszkodzić.

Albus odwrócił się na pięcie i snując nogami, ruszył w stronę miasta. Było ciepłe lipcowe popołudnie, a on umówiony był na herbatę do Bathildy Bagshot. W kieszeni ściskał zmięty list od swego przyjaciela, Elphiasa, w którym ten zapewniał, że ich wyprawa nie jest odwołana, a jedynie odroczona. No i to, że sam uda się teraz dookoła świata, nie znaczy wcale, że z chęcią nie powtórzy tego z Albusem. Poza tym przesyłał wyrazy współczucia i obiecywał, że w niedługim czasie odwiedzi go.

Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni zgnieciony list i rzucił go sobie pod nogi. Kopnął go do przodu, a następnie niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie Incendio i natychmiast nadepnął na niewielki płomień trawiący kartkę. Pod podeszwą została jedynie kupka popiołu.

Choć pani Bagshot mieszkała niedaleko, młody chłopak wybrał najdłuższą z dróg prowadzących do jej domostwa. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie. Momentu na zastanowienie się, jak właściwie czuje się po śmierci matki. Wiedział, że kobieta wypyta go o to, a legilimentkę trudno oszukać. Poza tym, niezwykle ją szanował, więc chciał, by jego odpowiedź i tak była jak najbardziej szczera.

_Kendra Dumbledore_. Kobieta właściwie przerażająca. Albus nie był i nigdy nie próbował być z nią blisko. Zimna statua, jaką była jego matka, nie wywoływała w nim ani trochę miłości. Sama skupiała całą swą uwagę na Arianie, jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie, jakby wcale jej nie lubiła. Śmierć Kendry nie wzbudziła głębszych uczuć w Albusie. Zirytowany był faktem, że nie potrafiła uchronić Ariany przed kolejnym wybuchem, który stał się dla niej zabójczy. Zniesmaczony tym, do czego doprowadziła, chowając swą córkę niczym wstydliwą chorobę. Sporą niechęć wywoływała także jej fałszywości i fakt, że ukrywała swe szlamowate pochodzenie, udając nie wiadomo kogo.  
To właśnie zamierzał powiedzieć Bathildzie Bagshot.  
Nigdy zresztą nie ukrywał przed nikim niechęci do swej własnej matki.

Gdy stanął przed drzwiami niewielkiego dworu Bagshot, przypomniał sobie także, że wypadałoby wysłać list do ojca. Z pewnością nikt nie poinformował go o śmierci jego żony.  
Nie zdążył zastukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. Początkowo nie widząc po drugiej ich stronie nikogo, powoli opuścił wzrok na obrzydliwego skrzata domowego. Pomoc domowa Bathlidy była wyjątkowo nieurodziwa, a niektóre ze jej skrzatów wręcz napawały innych wstrętem. Widząc go raz pierwszy parę lat temu, Albus aż się wzdrygnął.

Ze środka rozległ się wysoki głos kobiety, zapraszający go do środka. Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na skrzata, minął go, nonszalancko kierując się w stronę salonu, z którego przeszedł dalej na taras, gdzie czekała na niego gospodyni. Z rękami nadal w kieszeniach, obdarzył kobietę witającym uśmiechem, gdy ta poderwała się, by objąć go w pocieszającym uścisku.

– Siadaj, siadaj, chłopcze – powiedziała Bathilda, wracając na swoje miejsce i pokazując mu odruchowo jedyne wolne krzesło. Albus zajął drewniany fotel po drugiej stronie stolika z herbatą. – Jak się czujesz?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, obserwując czajniczek samoistnie rozlewający herbatę do filiżanek. Uniósł powoli wzrok na zatroskaną twarz czarownicy. Zastanowił się chwilę.

– _Dobrze, Bathildo_ – historyczka była dla niego jak ciotka. Znała się z jego matką i jako jedna z niewielu osób poznała także Arianę. – _Wiesz, jaki mam stosunek do mojej matki…_ – wzruszył ramionami. – _Miałem. Jaki miałem stosunek do mojej matki._

Albus zaczął rozglądać się po ogrodzie. Nie odwiedzał posiadłości Bagshot ponad rok i parę rzeczy zdążyło się pozmieniać. Przeniósł wzrok na porośnięty bluszczem dom, omiatając spojrzeniem okna i to, co znajdowało się za nimi.  
Jedno z nich zaglądało do biblioteki. Tam zatrzymał się na nieco dłużej. Zauważył bowiem, że w środku znajdował się ktoś, kogo nie znał. Nie mógł to być uczeń Hogwartu, gdyż raczej skojarzyłby jego twarz. Wyglądał też na niewiele młodszego od Albusa. Znał już najbliższą rodzinę Bathildy i jej najczęstszych gości, a blondyn wcale nie wyglądał znajomo.  
Tajemniczy chłopak w bibliotece przeglądał jakieś tomiszcze i z pewnością nie zauważył Dumbledore’a przyglądającego się mu z ogrodu. Spostrzegła to za to Bathlida.

– Ach! – wykrzyknęła, skupiając uwagę gryfona z powrotem na sobie. Albus aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia – Nie poznałeś pewnie małego Gellerta! Syn mojego świętej pamięci bratanka – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, błądząc wzrokiem w stronę okna biblioteki. Uniosła filiżankę do ust. – Polubicie się z pewnością... Parpey! – wykrzyknęła nagle, powodując, że młody Dumbledore podskoczył jeszcze raz. Z głębi salonu wyłonił się paskudny skrzat, który wcześniej otworzył Albusowi drzwi. – Parpey. Zawołaj no tu Gellerta. Raz, dwa – zaklasnęła, puszczając filiżankę, która zalewitowała przed nią.

Albus w milczeniu obserwował. Uniósł swą zdobioną filiżankę do ust i upił łyk. Niezbyt miał ochotę poznawać teraz kolejnych nastolatków. Choć technicznie sam był jeszcze nastoletni, pełen był pewnego rodzaju niechęci do tej grupy wiekowej. Dlatego przyjaźnił się ze starszymi od siebie czarodziejami jak właśnie Bathilda, czy Griselda Marchbanks. Ponadto martwił go jej uśmiech. Nie przerywając sączenia, skierował zaniepokojony wzrok na przystojnego chłopaka, który za chwilę pojawił się w drzwiach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli chodzi o wyobrażenie tej dwójki, to raczej skłaniamy się ku aktorom z „Fantastycznych Zwierząt", to jest Jude Law jako Albus i Johnny Depp jako Gellert :~3


	2. Uwertura II

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
  
Trwało leniwe, letnie popołudnie. Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu, a w powietrzu unosił się lepki, zakurzony zapach lata wymieszany z zapachem domowej biblioteki Bathildy Bagshot.  
Był to dzień zupełnie zwyczajny i niemal zmuszający do relaksu, więc także i zupełnie różny od tego dnia, gdy on – Gellert – po raz pierwszy zawitał w progi swojej ciotki.  
Tamten dzień był ulewny, bowiem trwała druga połowa grudniowego miesiąca. Ktoś pewnie spodziewałby się prędzej jednak śniegu, ale te Święta nijak nie przystawały temu, co było czarodziejowi znajome.  
Deszcz lał się z nieba, jak gdyby nigdy nie miał dobiec końca, a on maszerował przez Dolinę Godryka niczym skazaniec udający się po swoją zasłużoną karę – szafot. Wiedział, że dokładnie z niczym innym jak z karą przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć w tym miejscu. Nigdy jednak mu nie przeszkadzało to, co o nim myślą inni. On znał swoją wartość i gardził wszystkim tym, co inni uważali za normalne.  
Nic nie było w tych czasach normalne, bowiem to by oznaczało, że Gellert musiałby taką normalność akceptować, a przed tym wzbraniał się bardziej niż przed czymkolwiek, co znał.  
Jego poglądy zostały wielokrotnie wyśmiane czy sprowadzone do poziomu obsesji, niezdrowej manii, która toczyła umysł młodego, utalentowanego chłopca.  
Gellert był młody, ale nie głupi. Fakt, że skończył szesnaście lat dopiero kilka miesięcy wcześniej, w kwietniu, wcale nie czynił z niego rozbrykanego kretyna. Być może jego rówieśnicy tacy byli, ale nie on.  
I choć czasami uważał ich próby do zaistnienia w oczach świata za całkiem rozczulająco ambitne – nie uważał, by którekolwiek z nich kiedykolwiek coś osiągnęło. Byli tylko pionkami w rękach ludzi takich jak on.  
Nie wszyscy dostrzegali jego idee i większość ludzi wolała spisać jego moralność na straty, pozbyć się go jak szkodliwego śmiecia, co nieco go ubodło, ale przeboleje to, bo miał cel.

Jego ciotka była całkiem stosownym towarzystwem dla niego. Nie wchodziła mu w drogę, nie zadawała tych „dorosłych” pytań, które każde dziecko słyszy od rodzica o każdej porze dnia i wieczoru. Nie było potrzeby żadnych pytań o szkołę, o obiad, o przyjaciół. Bathilda wydawała się rozumieć, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest czymś, o co stosownym było pytać swojego krewniaka.  
Gdy Gellerta nachodziła chęć na pogawędkę – ta wydawała się już na niego czekać, ale nie wyczekiwać. Herbata zawsze była podana, a Bathilda przygotowana do przeprowadzenia krótkiej, treściwej rozmowy.  
Tak się zdarzyło, że dzisiaj miała jednak kogoś innego, z kim miała zamiar rozmawiać.  
Gellert przewidział to, że ciotka będzie miała gościa, ale nie pokwapił się, by przywitać go w drzwiach czy chociaż zejść i dołączyć do rozmowy w ogródku.  
Był nieco ciekaw, a kierowała tą ciekawością chęć odkrywania. Ten element swojego charakteru Gellert przypisywał dziecięcej dociekliwości, bo niekiedy trudno było mu usiedzieć w miejscu, gdy nie znał odpowiedzi na jakieś ze swoich pytań.  
A gość jego ciotki niewątpliwie był jakąś zagadką.

Spodziewał się tego, że lada chwila w drzwiach biblioteki stanie skrzat i tak też się stało.  
— _Tak, wiem, Parpey_ — mruknął Gellert nieco naznaczonym delikatnym akcentem głosem nim skrzat zdążył się odezwać. Nie odsunął przy tym książki od swojej twarzy, by spojrzeć na to zabawnie wyglądające stworzenie. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo przy nim, a i on niezbyt pałał miłością do bratanka swojej mistrzyni. Gellert nie miał zamiaru jednak narażać się skrzatowi, wiedząc, że to właśnie on przygotowuje mu codziennie posiłki.

Widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak skrzat macha ze zrezygnowaniem swoją pokraczną ręką na niego i znika bez słowa. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym, nieco złośliwym uśmiechu na tę myśl.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo powinien odczekać, nim zaszczyci swoją obecnością gościa ciotki. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie przystoi mu czym prędzej się zjawiać na dole. Potrzebował chwili, by poskromić swoją ciekawość i…dokończyć rozdział.  
Lubił stawiać przed sobą małe cele, trenować siłę woli.

Minęło może dwadzieścia minut, odkąd został zawołany, gdy zdecydował się faktycznie pojawić na dole.  
Przemieszczał się cicho, ale nie skradał się, gdy próbował przez otwarte do ogrodu drzwi zerknąć na dwie postaci przycupnięte na ogrodowych krzesłach.  
Chłopak, który gościł u jego ciotki, nie wydawał się mieć więcej niż dwudziestu lat. Był może dwa do trzech lat starszy niż sam Gellert, ale z tego, jak siedział na swoim krześle, wynikało, że nie był kompletnym dzieciakiem.  
Jego ciało było długie i szczupłe, ale nie chude.  
Z zawodem Gellert zauważył też, że blondyn jest wyraźnie od niego wyższy. Mógł mieć około sześciu stóp wzrostu, gdy on sam miał ich pięć.  
Skrzywił się na myśl, że być może będzie wyglądał przy chłopaku na jeszcze młodszego, niż faktycznie był.  
Zazwyczaj nie przejmował się tym, że wygląda w jakiś sposób. Ludzie go lekceważyli, a on z tego chętnie korzystał.  
Myśleli, że chłopiec tak drobny, chudy i gładki nie byłby w stanie wyrządzić nikomu krzywdy i mylili się niezmiernie, bo on był bardziej niż skłonny ich zniszczyć jednym ruchem różdżki.  
Nie korzystał z tego, gdy go prowokowano, ale pielęgnował to poczucie bezkarności i bezpieczeństwa. Pielęgnował, a później wyrwał je gwałtownie i okrutnie.

— _Posłałaś po mnie, ciotko?_ — odezwał się, gdy wyłonił się z cienia korytarza, wychodząc do ogrodu. Jego usta wykrzywiały się w nieco lisim wyrazie, gdy roziskrzone spojrzenie wbijał w drugiego blondyna, zapominając o obecności swojej krewniaczki.  
Gdy chłopak podniósł się z krzesła – okazało się, że Gellert ani trochę się nie mylił. Był wyższy, ale nie aż tak dotkliwie, jak wydawało się to Gellertowi.  
Nie miał trudności z ukryciem swojego podekscytowania. Wyniosłość i arogancja w ruchach rozmówcy jego ciotki wskazywała na całkiem ciekawy przypadek, który Gellert chętnie zbada pogawędką.

— Chłopcze, poznaj mojego drogiego ucznia Albusa Dumbledore’a. — Ach, więc stał przed nim niejaki Albus Dumbledore. Gellert skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nic a nic o jego rodzinie nie słyszał.  
Gellert uniósł dłoń, by pozwolić Albusowi ją uścisnąć na przywitanie.  
— _Gellert Grindelwald_ — przedstawił się, uśmiechając się do chłopaka niemalże promiennie. Jego uśmiech był prawie tak ciepły, jak popołudniowe słońce, które ogrzewało ich skórę. — _Niezmiernie miło jest cię poznać, Albusie Dumbledore._

Gellert został włączony do pogawędki między Bathildą a jej uczniem. Dostał własną filiżankę herbaty i zajął miejsce przy stoliku pomiędzy blondynem a swoją ciotką.  
Jego wzrok często zahaczał o twarz i spojrzenie Albusa, ale było to na tyle niewinne z pozoru, że prawie niezauważalne dla osoby trzeciej.  
Tylko Dumbledore i on wiedzieli, że wzrok Gellerta o jeden raz zbyt często odnajdował wzrok Albusa.


	3. Uwertura III

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Gdy tajemniczy gość Bathildy ostatecznie zjawił się w drzwiach na taras i przemówił, Albus podniósł się i wyciągnął prawe ramię nad stołem do Gellerta. Nie planował uśmiechnąć się bardziej, niż nakazywały konwenanse, jednak coś w promiennym wyrazie chłopaka przemówiło do gryfona. Ściskając mu dłoń, niechętnie zwrócił uwagę na jej gładkość. Podkreślała ona młody wiek Gellerta, chociaż rysy twarzy mogły oszukać obserwatora.  
Niebieskie oczy krewniaka Bathildy zawieszone były na Dumbledorze, który nie omieszkał spojrzenia odwzajemnić. Mogło się wydawać nawet, że przywitanie trwało nieco zbyt długo, gdy tak chłopcy studiowali się nawzajem.

– _Wzajemnie_ – odparł Albus.

Siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce, uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze pod nosem. Nie chciał mieć wiele do czynienia z nastolatkami, jednakże ta postać zdawała się mieć równie niewiele z nimi wspólnego. Mógł więc spróbować go poznać. Nie pokładał w nowej znajomości wiele nadziei, ale skoro Bathilda uważała, że się polubią, to dlaczego nie zaryzykować.  
Ostatnimi czasy Albus miał wyjątkowo pesymistyczne nastawienie. Dokładniej mówiąc, to od momentu odczytania listu o śmierci matki i uświadomienia sobie, że Grecja musi poczekać. Jeśli jednak Gellert okaże się niezbyt interesujący, Dumbledore nie będzie rozczarowany.

Albus przeniósł spojrzenie na swą drogą gospodynię, która uśmiechała się tylko, krążąc spojrzeniem pomiędzy dwoma chłopakami. Nie patrząc nawet, machała ręką, sprowadzając do stolika kolejne krzesło i filiżankę, które przyleciały beztrosko z głębi domu.

Upewniwszy się, że jej krewniak rozsiadł się wygodnie, a czajniczek nalał mu herbaty, Bathilda zwróciła się z powrotem ku Albusowi, podejmując przerwaną wcześniej rozmowę. Płynnie zmieniła jednak temat z Kendry Dumbledore na plany nowej głowy rodziny, za co był on jej wdzięczny. Młody Grindelwald z pewnością nie znał niedawnej przykrej historii jego rodziny, a Albus – na razie przynajmniej – nie miał ochoty opowiadać jej raz jeszcze. Zwłaszcza że nadal był zgorzkniały przez niemożność zrealizowania swych planów.  
Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej mu było przykro, że musiał zrezygnować z wyprawy, niż z powodu śmierci matki.

Albus krótko wspomniał, jak miały wyglądać najbliższe lata jego życia, co przerodziło się w dość interesującą rozmowę między całą trójką. Z przyjemnością także zauważył, jak dobrze rozmawia mu się z Gellertem.  
Spostrzegł jednak coś jeszcze. Były to przeciągłe spojrzenia, jakimi Grindelwald go obdarzał. Wybiegały one znacznie dalej, niż zwykła kurtuazyjność patrzenia na osobę, która w danym momencie mówi.  
Znacznie dalej.  
Raz czy dwa wręcz komicznie dalej.  
A Dumbledore nie zamierzał ich ignorować, jednak wolał się nieco zabawić. Za każdym razem, gdy czuł na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, uznał za cel nieodwzajemnienie go. Rozglądał się po ogrodzie, studiował uważnie wzory na zastawie, obserwował jakiś nieokreślony punkt w oddali, albo oglądał bluszcz na budynku. Gdy jednak chłopak skupiał swoją uwagę na czymś innym, Albus mimowolnie zjeżdżał na niego spojrzeniem, obserwując dokładnie rysy twarzy i błyszczące oczy. Niemalże nawet policzył jego rzęsy.

Gellert Grindelwald zwrócił uwagę gryfona. Fakt, był niezwykle przystojny, co Albus z łatwością przyznał już na początku, ale tego typu piękno było cechą wielu czystokrwistych czarodziejów. W tym tajemniczym młodzieńcu było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego Dumbledore nie był w stanie jeszcze zlokalizować. Było to coś znajomego i łaskocząco przyjemnego.

W końcu zapadła chwila ciszy, gdy Bathilda zauważyła brak herbaty w czajniku. Musiała być wyjątkowo nieuważna, gdyż podczas wielu podwieczorków u niej Albus zauważył jej zdolność wyłapywania kończących się rzeczy i niezauważalnego uzupełniania ich. Tym jednak razem musiała wypowiedzieć zaklęcie uzupełniające, na którego efekt trzeba było chwilę poczekać. Gryfon skorzystał z okazji i jego uwaga spłynęła na blondyna siedzącego po jego lewej stronie. Chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, gdy ten wpatrzony był nieobecnym wzrokiem w napełniający się czajnik.

– _Wybacz, Gellercie, ale…_ – odezwał się w końcu, marszcząc brwi. – _Nie chodzisz do Hogwartu, prawda?_

Dumbledore siedział już zupełnie wygodnie oparty i nawet nieco zsunięty w swym fotelu. Łokcie oparte miał na podłokietnikach, a palce splótł przed sobą. Uśmiechnął się przyjemnie, acz nieco frywolnie, łapiąc po raz pierwszy od dawna kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem.  
Znał już także odpowiedź na swe pytanie. Albus miał niezwykłą pamięć do twarzy, a na taką z pewnością zwróciłby uwagę w szkole. Gellert musiał więc chodzić do którejś z dwóch pozostałych szkół w Europie, na co wskazywałby jego ledwo zauważalny akcent.


	4. Uwertura IV

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

Bathilda nie była szczególnie obecna w życiu Gellerta nim ten nie pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Wymieniali ze sobą niekiedy listowną korespondencję, ale o chłopcu, synu jej bratanka, niewiele słyszała.  
O niej, jednak trudno nie było słyszeć. Była najbardziej celebrowaną historyczką magii w całym świecie magicznym nawet mimo swoich zaledwie czterdziestu paru lat. Gellert był pewien, iż kobieta nie tylko była doskonałą autorką podręczników znajdujących się na liście Hogwartu, ale także i całkiem przyzwoitą czarownicą.  
Był bardziej niż świadom jej talentu do wnikania w umysły ludzi – legilimencji. Był to szczególnie niebezpieczny dar w jej dłoniach, bowiem kobieta robiła to niemal niezauważalnie, co pewnie niekiedy pomagało jej w pracy z ludźmi, gdy pisała swoje wszystkie, zachwalane i wnikliwe książki i postaciach historycznych.  
Nie wykorzystywała swoich umiejętności zbyt często na Gellercie, za co ten był jej wdzięczny, ale chłopiec wyznawał filozofię „przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony”, więc podjął próbę nauki oklumencji już w pierwszych dniach od zjawienia się w Dolinie.  
Mimo pewnych oczywistych trudności, jakimi było to, że nie do końca wiedział, jak wyćwiczyć tę umiejętność, by wykorzystać jej działanie w praktyce bez pomocy drugiego czarodzieja – udało mu się w końcu w pełni ochronić swój umysł.  
To nie było jednak wystarczającym osiągnięciem w mniemaniu młodego czarodzieja, bo ten posunął się o krok dalej i kiedy tylko był już na tyle pewien swoich umiejętności do odpierania ataku legilimencji jego ciotki – nauczył się tez małego, przydatnego triku.  
Nazywał to „fałszywymi myślami”, bo i tym właściwie tylko były. Był w stanie nie tylko chronić swój umysł przed wniknięciem do niego, ale także i uchylić swojej tarczy na tyle, by wpuścić do wnętrza swojej głowy kogoś tylko po to, by nakarmić jego świadomość fałszywymi myślami Gellerta.  
Nie był jeszcze w tym mistrzem, bowiem dopiero eksperymentował w tej dziedzinie oklumencji, ale Gellert uwielbiał wyzwania i eksperymenty. „Fałszywe myśli” wymagały od niego, póki co bardzo silnego skupienia się na swoim wnętrzu, ale był pewien, że z czasem będzie tylko prostszym oszukanie legilimenty.

Przyglądanie się Albusowi Dumbledore’owi było jak najbardziej pasjonującym zajęciem. Fakt, że ten zaangażował się w zabawę, którą zapoczątkował Gellert był równie pochlebny, co świadomość tego, że Gellert zdecydowanie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak Albus mu się uważnie przygląda.  
Bawiło go to, że obydwaj byli świadomi tej rzeczy, do której dochodziło między nimi. Albus wiedział, że Gellert przyglądał się jemu i podejmował decyzję, by nie zerkać w tym czasie na chłopca, ale kiedy Gellert przesuwał swój wzrok gdzie indziej – czuł na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu bardzo dobrze i również pozwalał mu na to.  
Pławił się w tej uwadze, zapominając momentami, że znajdowała się przy stole także jego ciotka.  
Ta po jakimś czasie zdecydowała się na chwilę usunąć z horyzontu i uciec do wnętrza domu.  
Wtedy też odezwał się swoim jedwabistym głosem Albus.

Gellert przekrzywił głowę, słuchając pytania Dumbledore’a.  
Szczerze, nie był pewien jak odpowiedzieć. Po chwili zastanowienia uznał, że nie ma powodów, by ukrywać przed Albusem prawdy.

— _Zgadza się. Nie jestem i nie byłem uczniem Hogwartu_ — odparł, a czując jak niepokorny kosmyk jego włosów wymyka się porządkowi i muska jego policzek — sięgnął po niego i wsunął z powrotem za ucho. — _Urodziłem się na Węgrzech, a większość dzieciństwa spędziłem w Austrii wraz ze swoim ojcem, który stamtąd pochodził_ —wyjaśnił Gellert zgodnie z prawdą. Nie był pewien czy od razu także powinien był wyznać, że został wydalony z Durmstrangu. Nie było także i ku temu powodu, by to ukrywać, ale Gellert, mimo wszystko, jeszcze trochę się wstydził.

Niczego nie żałował, bo i nie w tym rzecz. Był rozbawiony reakcją dyrektora szkoły i początkowo wściekły, ale nie żałował ani jednej rzeczy, której się dopuścił i która doprowadziła do jego wydalenia.  
W każdym razie – zapytany wprost o powrót do szkoły na swój ostatni rok nie będzie Albusa oszukiwał. Powie mu wprost, że nie było możliwości, by powrócił do nauki w szkole magii.  
Nie było mu z tego powodu bynajmniej przykro. Lekcje i obecność w szkole go tylko ograniczały, odkąd zrealizował cały program nauczania, by zająć się ciekawszymi eksperymentami.  
Pewnie zostałby wydalony dużo wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że był tak znakomitym uczniem.

— _Nie umknęło mojej uwadze to, jak masz na nazwisko, Albusie. Jeżeli zabrzmię niestosownie, to mi wybacz, ale…jak miewa się twój ojciec?_ — spytał, przenosząc swoją pełną uwagę na twarz chłopaka. W końcu udało mu się sprawić, że ten spojrzał mu w oczy, a to był jego jeden jedyny cel, odkąd tylko zaangażowali się w ich małą grę.

Nie miał zamiaru ukrywać swojej znajomości rodowodu Albusa. Wiedział od ciotki o matce chłopaka, nie mając wówczas jeszcze świadomości istnienia jej najstarszego syna. Wiedział też, że mąż kobiety trafił do Azkabanu parę lat temu. Gellert nie do końca był pewien czy Albus zdołał już go poinformować o śmierci małżonki, ale był właściwie ciekaw czegoś zupełnie innego.  
Chciał znać stosunek Albusa do rodziny.  
Z pewnością nie była to dla tak młodego człowieka idealna sytuacja. Jeżeli Gellert dobrze wnioskował – Albus zaledwie jakiś czas temu ukończył naukę w Hogwarcie, a biorąc pod uwagę to, z jaką dumą wyrażała się o chłopaku jego ciotka – musiał być dobrym uczniem.  
Co zatem młody absolwent o tak nieskazitelnej reputacji robił w rodzinnej Dolinie Godryka? Odpowiedź była prosta i Gellert niemal mu współczuł sytuacji, w której zmuszony został utknąć.  
Albus był jedyną osobą, która mogła zająć się teraz swoją rodziną.

To, co zrobił w następnej chwili, było dosyć starannie wyważonym posunięciem.  
Gellert uniósł swoją dłoń i czule nakrył nią tę należącą do Albusa.  
Jego skóra była ciepła i miękka, a w wyniku zetknięcia ich dłoni – Gellert ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że w jego żołądku zrodził się przyjemny ucisk. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zrozumiał, że coś takiego czuł tylko wtedy, gdy udawało mu się osiągnąć coś po wielu godzinach pracy, nauki i ćwiczeń.  
Ekscytacja, spełnienie i pragnienie targnięcia się na coś jeszcze głębszego.

Był tym uczuciem tak zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważył, gdy w ogrodzie z powrotem zjawiła się Bathilda. Kobieta stanęła w niewielkim oddaleniu od stolika tak, jakby w obawie przed tym, że swoim nadejściem wzbudzi poruszenie Albusa i Gellerta.  
Jej twarz wyrażała dziwny szok wymieszany z delikatnym zdegustowaniem. Gellert zwrócił swoje spojrzenie prosto na nią i w porę zauważył, jak dar kobiety wdziera się do jego umysłu, by poznać jego myśli.  
Nie dał po sobie poznać, że jak najbardziej był jej subtelnego wniknięcia świadom.  
Zdegustowanie na jej twarzy przybierało na sile, ale starała się to jak najlepiej ukryć przed Albusem.  
Gellert karmił zaś jej psychikę wszystkimi tymi obrazami, których zapewne nie spodziewała się znaleźć w głowie młodego, niewinnego chłopca.  
Te myśli nie przystawały szesnastoletniemu mężczyźnie.

— Gellercie… —wydusiła z siebie jedynie, a następnie przerwała wnikanie w umysł chłopca.


	5. Uwertura V

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

_A więc Durmstrang_ , pomyślał z tryumfem młody Dumbledore.

Gryfon poprawił się na krześle, kładąc dłoń na stole i przywdział nieco zakłopotany wyraz twarzy.

 _Ojciec?_ Albus na chwilę zapomniał, że w ogóle posiada jakiegoś żyjącego ojca. Od paru tygodni uznawał się przecież za sierotę. Ale jednak… Percival Dumbledore… Człowiek, który dla rodzeństwa był właściwie martwy.  
Chłopak ledwo pamiętał w ogóle tego człowieka. Z tyłu głowy posiadał jakieś nikłe wspomnienie z wczesnego dzieciństwa, ale nie było to nic konkretnego. Jakaś zabawa w ogrodzie.  
Albus miał dokładnie dziesięć lat, gdy mężczyzna trafił do Azkabanu, co przysporzyło Dumbledore’om wiele kłopotów, oraz wielki problem dla najstarszego z synów. Percival bowiem popadł w niesławę, co ciągnęło się także za jego dziećmi. Cały pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, Albus znany był jedynie jako syn zabójcy mugolskich chłopców. Wiele się napracował, by łatkę tę odczepić i zniszczyć raz na zawsze.  
Skutecznie, można zauważyć, gdyż nim Aberforth rozpoczął naukę, świat magiczny zapomniał o Percivalu.  
Zapomniał i Albus, a jedynym co mu o tym mężczyźnie przypominało było jego drugie imię.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie Gellerta, gdy ten wykonał najbardziej nieoczekiwanym gest. Albus powstrzymał się przed zmarszczeniem w zdziwieniu brwi. Być może milczenie, w jakie zapadł na, jak mu się wydawało, jedynie moment trwało znacznie dłużej. Natychmiastowo cała złość, jaką pałał przez swych rodziców, wyparowała, a na jej miejscu pojawiło się nowe uczucie. Delikatne mrowienie przerodziło się w przyjemne łaskotanie na dole krzyża.  
Albus dawno nie czuł tak fizycznego podekscytowania. Ostatnim razem… parę lat temu w Hogwarcie, gdy poznał starszego ślizgona. Dość krótka, ale zażyła znajomość z Phineasem Blackiem, mówiąc wprost, była dla Albusa przełomowym momentem odkrywania siebie.

– _Nie wiem_ – odparł sucho, wpatrując wzrok w dłoń chłopaka. – _Straciłem ojca blisko dziesięć lat temu._

Powoli uniósł spojrzenie na twarz młodzieńca. Przywdziała ona nieodgadnioną emocję, której Albus, mimo wielkich chęci, nie mógł rozszyfrować. Nie mniej jednak zawiesił uwagę na przenikliwych oczach chłopaka. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Miały one w sobie pewną dojrzałość, zupełnie niepasującą do wieku Gellerta. Młody Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, że jakiekolwiek byłyby dalsze losy nowej znajomości, tego spojrzenia nigdy nie zdoła wymazać z umysłu. I wcale nie chciał tego robić.  
Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, pluł sobie w brodę, że nie poświęcił więcej czasu na naukę legilimencji. Znał jej podstawy, a oklumencja nie była mu w żadnym stopniu obca. Uznał jednak, że ma przecież wiele czasu na dalszą naukę tej umiejętności podczas podróży po świecie.  
Och, jak głupi był. Choć nie mógł przewidzieć nagłej zmiany planów, utworzył właśnie mentalną notkę do samego siebie, żeby nigdy więcej nie odkładać czegokolwiek na później.  
Jak bardzo przydałaby mu się teraz zdolność zajrzenia za te błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo oczy. Poczuł wręcz fizyczną potrzebę dowiedzenia się, co kryje tajemniczy umysł chłopca z Durmstrangu.

Oburzony głos wyrwał Albusa z zawieszenia. Niechętnie, ale gwałtownie zabrał rękę, splatając ponownie swe palce i zaczął bawić się sygnetem rodu Dumbledore – drugiej z niefortunnych pamiątek po ojcu. Teraz jednak nosił ten pierścień z większą dumą. Był głową rodziny, najstarszym opiekunem. On stanowił o reputacji rodu, a w planach miał potęgę i wielki sukces.

– _Ach, Bathildo, byłbym zapomniał_ – uniósł głowę, szukając spojrzeniem kobiety. Nie był w stanie zmusić się teraz do kontaktu wzrokowego z Gellertem, a nieco niekomfortowa cisza musiała zostać przerwana. – _Chciałbym zajrzeć do twojej biblioteki. Zgodziłabyś się, gdybym pożyczył od ciebie parę książek?_

Musiał natychmiastowo podszkolić się w sztuce legilimencji. Nie wiedział, na jak długo Gellert Grindelwald zatrzymał się u ciotki, ale nie zamierzał rozstawać się z nim bez uprzedniego uchylenia rąbka tajemnicy, jaką skrywały nadal wpatrujące się w niego oczy.  
Usłyszawszy entuzjastyczną odpowiedź wiedźmy, że oczywiście, jak najbardziej może korzystać z jej biblioteki, kiedy tylko zechce, skupił swą uwagę na czajniczku. Sięgnął do niego, by własnoręcznie rozlać herbaty do filiżanek.

– _Powiedz mi, Gellercie_ – zwrócił się do chłopaka, nie obdarzając go jednak spojrzeniem. – _Do jakiego domu należysz? Niezwykle ciekawi mnie Durmstrang._

Czytał trochę o innych szkołach magii, jednak jeszcze nie miał okazji bezpośrednio porozmawiać o nich z ich uczniami czy absolwentami. Poza tym, miał jeszcze ochotę porozmawiać z Gellertem, a w głowie miał nagle pustkę. Złapał się więc najłatwiejszego tematu – szkoły. 


	6. Uwertura VI

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
  
Znał to spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła go ciotka aż za dobrze. Był nawet przyzwyczajony do tego, że takie, a nie inne emocje wywoływał w ludziach. Oczywiście, gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby być najcudowniejszym młodzieńcem, jakiego widział świat. Mógł wykorzystać wszystkie te dobre maniery, które wyniósł z domu i zrobić z nich użytek. Mógł być Jasny, mógł sprawić, że jego dusza pasowałaby do jego niewinnej twarzy…z pozoru.  
Bathilda jednak przekroczyła tym razem pewną granicę dobrego smaku i przyzwoitości, otwarcie patrząc na niego w ten sposób i jednocześnie inwigilując jego umysł. Zadziała w sposób okrutny, bowiem zdawało jej się, że Gellert nie osiągnął stopnia oklumencji, w którym mógłby oprzeć się jej darowi.  
Jej próba dostania się do umysłu chłopca, gdy zobaczyła coś, co wskazywało na nieprzyzwoitość była co najmniej odrażająca.  
Dostała to, czego chciała i nawet więcej.

Albus poczynił próbę rozpędzenia tej nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, co w końcu usadziło milczącą już Bathilde na krześle. Swój wzrok wbiła uparcie w swoje kolana, zapewne rozważając wszystko to, co znalazła w umyśle młodego bratanka.  
Dumbledore zaś wyglądał przy tym wszystkim jak oaza spokoju, co tylko utwierdziło Gellerta w przekonaniu, iż ten nie był legilimentą.  
Gdyby nakarmił swój umysł tym, co zobaczyła Bathilda – zapewne już nie odezwałby się do Gellerta. Kto wie? Być może spojrzałby na szesnastolatka z jeszcze większą odrazą niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek, a to byłby nie lada wyczyn. Musiałby się nieźle wysilić, żeby przebić jego rodzinę, która już dawno temu wyparła się Gellerta.  
Uważał to za wysoce niesprawiedliwe, bowiem kto inny odpowiadał za to, jaki stał się Gellert, jeżeli nie oni?  
Temat rodziny uważał za drażliwy i chętnie rozumiał uczucia Albusa oraz jego słowa. Też nie byłby poruszony śmiercią rodzica, gdyby drugie z nich zdecydowało się umrzeć. Nie był poruszony śmiercią ojca, a jeżeli jakimś cudem dotrą do niego słuchy o śmierci matki – będzie równie obojętny.

— _Chętnie pomogę ci znaleźć te książki, których szukasz, Albusie_ — zaoferował się szesnastolatek. — _Znam bibliotekę ciotki na wylot._ — I była to prawda. Był tu od zaledwie kilku miesięcy i choć jeszcze nie przeczytał każdego woluminu – znał dokładne położenie każdego z nich.  
Ujął w palce filiżankę herbaty i podsunął ją do ust, by się napić. W tym czasie Albus zadał mu kolejne pytanie, którego wcale ze zniecierpliwieniem Gellert nie wyczekiwał.  
Ale Albus nie wiedział jeszcze, dlaczego tak niechętnie chłopak mu na nie odpowie.  
I byłby to zrobił, gdyby nie weszła mu w słowo Bathilda, zapewne chcąc utrzeć nosa bezczelnemu Gellertowi.  
Chłopiec był niemal rozbawiony tym, jak łatwo było dorosłych wyprowadzić z równowagi i sprawić, że stawali się bardziej niedojrzali i mściwi niż trzyletnie berbecie.

— Należał — poprawiła Albusa Bathilda, uśmiechając się fałszywie. — Gellert nie jest już uczniem Durmstrangu, czyż nie, chłopcze?  
Blondyn przełknął ślinę, a na jego twarz wkradła się emocja zniecierpliwienia i nudy, która szybko przekształciła się w zupełną obojętność.

— _Zgadza się_ — potwierdził niechętnie słowa ciotki. — _Aczkolwiek następnym razem chciałbym odpowiedzieć sam na zadane mi pytanie, ciotko._  
Kobieta wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, więc gestem dłoni dała mu znać, by, jak najbardziej, odpowiadał sobie na pytanie, bowiem ona już dopełniła swojej części.  
Gellert zwrócił swoją uwagę z kobiety z powrotem na Dumbledore’a.  
— _Należałem do Atticusa, naturalnie_ — odpowiedział. Atticus był najstarszym domem Durmstrangu. Jego członkowie charakteryzowali się odwagą, sprytem i zdolnościami przywódczymi.

Durmstrang pod tym względem był jednak zupełnie inny od Hogwartu. Ludzie o wiele mniej przejmowali się tym, jakie różnice były między domami, a raczej skupiali się na swoich umiejętnościach.  
Uczniowie dzielili się głównie pod tym względem. Czarodzieje, którzy zajmowali się sportem, trzymali się razem, a ci, którzy zajmowali się Czarną Magią, otwarcie trzymali się ze sobą i tak dalej…  
Gellert nigdy nie lubił należeć do grupy. Cenił sobie swoją samotność i wolność, więc nawet nie przejął się faktem, że uznano go za zbyt dziwacznego, by ktokolwiek zechciał z nim mieć cokolwiek do czynienia. Patrzył na ludzi prędzej jak na eksperymenty naukowe niż potencjalnych towarzyszy.

— _Z przyjemnością ci opowiem o Durmstrangu kiedyś, jeżeli będziesz miał ochotę posłuchać_ — zapewnił blondyna Gellert. Z pewnością on miał ochotę porozmawiać z Albusem.

Reszta pory na herbatę minęła już bezpiecznie i bez żadnych kłótni między Bathildą a jej młodym krewniakiem.  
Albus szykował się do opuszczenia ich, więc pozostało mu tylko zabrać pożyczone książki z biblioteki Bathildy.  
Tak, jak wcześniej zaoferował Gellert, tak też zrobił i energicznie ruszył z Albusem w kierunku biblioteki, by pomóc chłopakowi w zlokalizowaniu każdej z książek.

Jak na jednoosobową rodzinę czarodziejską – były to zbiory całkiem imponujące. Nie należało jednak spodziewać się niczego innego po sławnej historyczce magii, jaką była ciotka chłopaka.  
Biblioteka zajmowała połowę pierwszego piętra, a kilka pojedynczych okien wychodziło na ogród przy domu.  
Pomieszczenie było ciemne i pachniało kurzem, a obok okna, z którego dostrzegł wcześniej Gellerta Albus stało biurko w pełni zapełnione kilkoma stosami książek, dzienników i pogniecionych kartek.  
Widocznie było to miejsce, przy którym ktoś regularnie pracował, a tym kimś był nikt inny jak szesnastoletni czarodziej.

— _Jak myślisz, Albusie? Do jakiego domu bym trafił w twoim rodzimym Hogwarcie?_ — spytał z rozbawionym zaciekawieniem Albusa, prowadząc go w kierunku regału, gdzie znajdowała się jedna z interesujących go książek. — _Z tego, co pamiętam moja matka należała do Slytherinu_ — wyznał chłopiec. Nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często dzielić takimi informacjami z ludźmi, ale uznał Albusa za kogoś godnego tego strzępka historii Grindelwalda. — _Pasowałbym tam?_

Zdarzało mu się czytać o Hogwarcie kilkakrotnie właśnie z powodu tego, że duża część jego rodziny pochodziła z Wielkiej Brytanii. Byli długowiecznym rodem z obskurnymi tradycjami, ale najbardziej ciekawiła go historia tej szkoły, do której uczęszczali.  
Doszedł wówczas do wniosku, że nie odnalazłby się w Hogwarcie z prostego powodu – nie mógłby tam otwarcie praktykować swojej ulubionej dziedziny magii.


	7. Uwertura VII

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus niewiele uwagi przywiązał do faktu, że Gellert został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Znał wiele przypadków świetnych czarodziejów, którym także nie udało się ukończyć nauki. Nutkę ciekawości jednak wzbudził fakt, że wyrzucony został z Durmstrangu, która miała opinię najtolerancyjniejszej co do poczynań uczniów. Któregoś dnia będzie musiał go o to zapytać. A jeśli nie jego, to chociaż Bathildę.

Z przyjemnością przyjął zaoferowaną pomoc w przeszukiwaniu biblioteki. Uśmiechnął się na fakt, że spędzą chwilę sam na sam. Był niezwykle ciekaw tego _nastolatka_.  
Wstępnie pożegnawszy się z kobietą, skierował się w głąb domu, upewniając się, że Gellert idzie za nim. Albus doskonale znał wszystkie interesujące go pomieszczenia w tym domostwie, dlatego postanowił iść przodem. Chowając dłonie w kieszeniach, ospale wspiął się po schodach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed delikatnym uśmieszkiem, który wpłynął mu na usta, gdy słyszał za sobą kroki młodego Węgra.

Nie czekając, aż ten zrówna mu kroku, pchnął drzwi biblioteki, wprowadzając wiecznie osiadły kurz w ruch. Chociaż Bathilda spędzała wiele czasu w tym pomieszczeniu, cienka warstwa kurzu zdawała się stanowić część dekoracji. Kiedyś nawet zastanawiał się, czy kobieta specjalnie go tam nie umieszcza, by nadać pokojowi specjalny charakter.  
Kątem oka przyglądał się, jak Gellert także wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Albus stanął przy półce, na której wiedział, że nie znajdzie tego, czego szukał. Księgi były tu ułożone według specyficznego schematu, który Albus zastosował także we własnej biblioteczce.  
Zerknął przez okno na ogródek. Bathlida dopijała jeszcze herbatę, wygrzewając się w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Następnie przesunął palcem po grzbietach, wcale nie zwracając uwagi na tytuły. Dyskretnie bowiem oglądał się przez ramię, obserwując młodego Grindelwalda.

– _Ciężko stwierdzić_ – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Przeszedł się wzdłuż regału, skręcając do biurka. – _Tiara zagląda w duszę zdecydowanie głębiej niż nawet najzdolniejszy legilimenta._

Obdarzył spojrzeniem walające się po nim papiery i podniósł jedną z leżących pośród nich książek. Przeczytał tytuł i z lekkim uśmiechem odłożył ją na jej miejsce. Przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni spodni, powracając do swej charakterystycznej pozycji. Były uczeń Durmstrangu kartkował jeden z cieńszych tomików.

Powoli zbliżył się do półki, na której znajdowały się książki dotyczące tematu, którym był zainteresowany. Pech, czy też szczęście chciało, że Gellert znajdował się bezpośrednio przed owymi książkami. Albus zdecydował się więc na ruch równie nieoczekiwany w oczach towarzysza, na jaki on sam zdobył się niedawno wcześniej.  
Zatrzymał się tuż przed chłopakiem i uniósł frontową okładkę książki, którą chłopak trzymał. Ich palce zetknęły się jedynie na chwilę, ale Albus zdążył poczuć dokładnie to samo, co przy stoliku w ogrodzie. Rzuciwszy okiem na zdobione inskrypcje, uśmiechnął się i przeniósł wzrok na tytuły na regale. Stał wyjątkowo blisko Grindelwalda, zdecydowanie bliżej, niż wypadało w stosunku do nowo poznanej osoby. Czuł wręcz ciepło bijące od ciała młodzieńca.  
Poniósł wyżej brodę, czując na sobie wzrok Gellerta, a następnie wyciągnął ramię i wyjął z półki książkę, która znajdowała się tuż obok jego głowy, pochylając się nieco. Na moment ich ciała znalazły się wręcz niebezpiecznie blisko.

Albusowi zdecydowanie podobały się podchody, które urządził sobie z chłopakiem. Czerpał z nich wiele przyjemności i nie zamierzał przestawać. Zwłaszcza widząc, że młody Grindelwald czerpie z nich podobną dawkę zabawy. Poza tym chłopak był przystojny, a Albus lubił dobry flirt.  
Otworzył tomiszcze i odwrócił się od towarzysza, wlepiając wzrok w spis treści.

– _Pewnie byś się odnalazł w Slytherinie_ – rzucił przez ramię, obdarzając Gellerta uśmiechem i spojrzeniem jedynie przez ułamek sekundy. Zdążył jednak złapać kontakt z jego błękitnymi oczami. – _Sam byłem w Gryffindorze. Niewiele wiem o domach Durmstrangu_ – dotarł aż do biurka i odwrócił się ponownie twarzą ku rozmówcy, po czym przysiadł na blacie. – _Gdzie bym pasował, według ciebie?_


	8. Uwertura VIII

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
  
Nie czuł się w żadnym razie gorszy w związku z tym, że nie ukończył szkoły magicznej. Doskonale wiedział, że byłby zdolny do tego, by to zrobić nawet kilka lat wstecz, w wieku czternastu czy trzynastu lat. Rzecz właśnie w tym, że powód jego wydalenia był niezwiązany z jego wynikami. Został ten problem nawet to poddany głosowaniu, gdzie decydujący głos w tej sprawie miał dyrektor – człowiek słaby i podatny na sugestie swoich współpracowników.  
Gellert nie znał wyników głosowania, ale wiedział, że wzięło w nim udział całe grono pedagogiczne po uprzednim wysłuchaniu Gellerta.  
Czy Gellert bronił się przed tym? Czy zrzucał z siebie winę za uszczerbki na zdrowiu tych uczniów? Absolutnie nie.  
Pewnie była to rzecz, która pogrzebała jego szanse, gdyż wszyscy oczekiwali, że Gellert będzie się bronił i żałował.  
Nic takiego się nie stało.

Słyszał o Tiarze Przydziału i czytał o niej. Była niezwykłym artefaktem magicznym i równie interesującym, co nieodgadnionym.  
Gdyby zaś miał się wcielić w rolę Tiary lub odgadnąć jej zamiary wobec siebie, powiedziałby, że jak najbardziej pasowałby do Slytherinu. Wiedział o tym, a pytanie zadał Albusowi tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, jakie mniemanie ma o nim, póki co.  
Z tego, co wiedział – Slytherin był nieco mroczny. I nieco pogardzano nim przez to.  
Zastanawiał się już od samego początku…jakie Albus miał zdanie o czarnej magii. O mroku.  
Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by go o to otwarcie zapytać, ale Gellert cierpliwie poczeka na dogodną okazję i wówczas zgłębi ten umysł.  
Może i nie był legilimentą, ale był całkiem przyzwoity w dokonywaniu odpowiednich analiz charakteru człowieka.  
Przetrwanie każdego żyjącego stworzenia polegało na poznaniu zamiarów, słabości i mocnych stron przeciwnika lub ewentualnego towarzysza.  
Znając wszystkie te niuansy, bardzo łatwo było odgadnąć czyjeś pragnienia i zamiary.

Był świadom tego, z jakim zainteresowaniem i uwagą Albus porusza się po pomieszczeniu. Zdawał się spacerować między pyłkami kurzu, znając wagę i znaczenie każdego z nich.  
Miał w sobie na tyle gracji, by z powodzeniem zwrócić czyjąś uwagę z odległości kilkuset metrów. Do tego wszystkiego był, cóż, przystojniejszy niż większość mężczyzn.  
Mogło chodzić o barwę tęczówki czy ilość pigmentu w kolorze włosów, ale na tę atrakcyjność wcale nie tylko to się składało.  
Postawa Albusa krzyczała rozwagą, spokojem. Pewnie przyciągał ludzi równie skutecznie, co światło przyciągało ćmy.  
I Gellert był w tym momencie najbardziej stęsknioną blasku ćmą.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w leniwym uśmiechu, gdy Albus znalazł się tak blisko.  
Czerpał z tej bliskości nieopisaną przyjemność i powstrzymał swoje ciało przed instynktownym odsunięciem się od wyższego blondyna.  
Przyłapał się nawet na tym, że wstrzymał oddech, gdy Albus sięgnął po kolejną książkę.  
Jego drobne ciało było napięte i uparcie wyprostowane, gdy potajemnie oddychał zapachem ciała znajdującego się tak blisko.  
Był jednocześnie rozbawiony tą sytuacją, jak i podniecony. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś tak dotkliwego, jak to, co czuł teraz w swoich trzewiach.  
Pozbawiało go to oddechu, przyspieszało bicie serca i zupełnie od siebie uzależniało.  
Gellert potrafił się powstrzymać się zarówno przed okazaniem tego, jak na niego działał Albus, jak i swoim własnym odruchem.  
To drugie było trudne, bo Gellerta bardzo kusiło zszokowanie Albusa, przyprawienie go o ten sam brak oddechu, który obecnie męczył jego samego.

Dumbledore w końcu się odwrócił i Gellert mógł głęboko odetchnąć powietrzem. Nadal jednak nie ruszył się zbyt gwałtownie z miejsca, a jedynie zwrócił udawane zainteresowanie na półkę z książkami.  
Pytanie, które zadał Albus wcale go nie zaskoczyło i Gellert już od dawna znał odpowiedź na nie. Czekał tylko, aż Dumbledore wypowie te słowa i da mu znak do działania.

— _To proste, Albusie_ — powiedział, a na jego usta wpłynął jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, który ukazał szereg białych zębów z pojedynczą, niewielką szparą między górnymi jedynkami. — _Pasujesz tam, gdzie ja_.

Powrócili na parter po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych na przeszukiwaniu biblioteki. Z pewnością zajęłoby im to znacznie mniej czasu, gdyby obydwaj się tak nie ociągali z odnalezieniem tych tomów, pławiąc się w swoim wzajemnym towarzystwie.  
Nadszedł jednak czas pożegnania i choć niechętnie – Gellert musiał na to przystać.  
Albus uprzednio pożegnał się już z jego ciotką, a teraz jedynie zamachał jej dłonią, by ostatecznie obwieścić jej swoje zamiary opuszczenia domostwa.  
Pozostawało mu jedynie pożegnać jej młodego krewniaka.  
Gellert uznał za stosowne zrobienie tego przy furtce wychodzącej na ulice.

— _Bardzo miło było cię dzisiaj gościć, Albusie_ — powiedział zupełnie szczerze Gellert. — _Mogę liczyć na powtórkę…jutro?_

Być może ktoś zarzuciłby mu, że działa zbyt szybko, ale nie zniechęcało go to. Zawsze robił to, czego ludzie po nim nie oczekiwali. Teraz nie miał zamiaru porzucić swoich przyzwyczajeń na rzecz jakichś wymyślnych konwenansów.  
Chciał spotkać się z Albusem już jutro. Z dala od Bathildy.


	9. Uwertura IX

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

„ _Pasujesz tam, gdzie ja_ ” rozległo się niemalże echem w jego głowie. Uśmiechnął się na to stwierdzenie. W tym momencie nawet niezbyt interesowało go, czy było to trafne. Podobała mu się koncepcja bycia w tym samym domu. Dodatkowo potwierdziło się uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu od początku – byli podobni. Albus znał się na ludziach, a zdecydowanie z łatwością wyczuwał, gdy ktoś był mu w jakimkolwiek stopniu podobny. Gellert plasował się wysoko na skali podobieństwa, co wyczuł, gdy tylko uścisnął mu rękę wcześniej tego popołudnia.  
  
Choć nie chciał jeszcze kończyć spotkania, zauważył kątem oka poruszenie za oknem. Bathilda zaczynała się zbierać, a to znaczyło, że najprawdopodobniej byli w bibliotece nieco zbyt długo. Z cichym westchnięciem podniósł się i magią przywołał do siebie potrzebne mu książki.  
  
Nie wiedział nawet w jaki sposób, ale chwilę później był już przy bramie, jedną nogą właściwie na ulicy. Ku jego zadowoleniu, Gellert postanowił odprowadzić go aż do tego momentu. Chętnie przyjąłby propozycję odprowadzenia aż do domu, ale… nie wypadało. Zwłaszcza gdy z progu patrzyła Bathilda.  
  
Trzymając kilka tomów pod pachą, drugą ręką chwycił jeden z metalowy prętów, stanowiących dekorację furtki. Powoli zamknął ją za sobą, nie zabierając jednak od razu ramienia. Czuł chłód ogrodzenia, ale miał nikłą nadzieję, że Gellert raz jeszcze zdecyduje się dotknąć jego dłoni. Chłopak jednak nie był na tyle przewidywalny i zatrzymał się w niewielkiej odległości od bramy, zachowując jednak odległość. Nieznacznie, ale zaimponowało to Dumbledore'owi. Przewidywalni ludzie nudzili go.  
  
Albus uśmiechnął się na słowa Grindelwalda, ostatecznie zabierając dłoń i chowając ją do ciepłej kieszeni. Chociaż był środek lipca, pod wieczór powietrze stawało się nieco chłodniejsze.  
  
– _Pozwól mi się odwdzięczyć i tym razem ugościć ciebie_ – prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni zablokował spojrzenie na błękitnych oczach. W złotym świetle zachodzącego słońca zdawały się wręcz świecić nienaturalnym błękitem. – _Bathilda poda ci mój adres._  
  
Nigdy nie pozwalano żadnemu z braci Dumbedore zapraszać kogokolwiek do domu. Kendra była w tej kwestii niezwykle ostra. Parę lat temu, podczas wakacji chciał zaprosić do siebie Elphiasa. Gdy spytał o to matkę, ta prawie go uderzyła, wyklinając od głupców i potworów, którzy tylko czyhali, żeby skrzywdzić siostrę.  
Sam także nie zaprosiłby obcej osoby do swego domu. Gdy dorósł, zrozumiał, że powodem jego matki dla ukrywania magicznych zdolności najmłodszego z dzieci nie był tylko i wyłącznie wstyd i tchórzostwo. Dotarło do niego, że Ariana najprawdopodobniej była obskurodzicielem. Nie była jednak niestabilna, a Elphias był zdecydowanie ostatnią osobą, która mogła jej zaszkodzić.  
  
Zaprosił Gellerta dość nierozważnie, co dotarło do niego dopiero po chwili. Był jednak przekonany, że jeśli nie uda mu się odseparować siostry od gościa, to chociaż będzie w stanie ją uspokoić w najgorszym przypadku. To różniło go od Kendry Dumbledore. Kobieta zwyczajnie bała się Ariany, gdzie Albus nie miał zahamowań przed użyciem wobec niej magii – dla jej własnego dobra, rzecz jasna.  
  
Ruszył w końcu z miejsca, kierując się na tę samą trasę, którą do posiadłości Bagshot przybył tego popołudnia. Był w tak dobrym humorze po poznaniu Gellerta Grindelwalda, że nie chciał znajdować się jeszcze w domu.  
W pięknym, ale niezwykle smutnym domu.  
Tym samym, który jutrzejszego dnia zabarwiony zostanie nową niezwykłą aurą węgierskiego chłopca.  
Być może nawet uda mu się dopytać o powód wyrzucenia ze szkoły?  
Planował dowiedzieć się tylu rzeczy o tajemniczym młodzieńcu, ile tylko będzie możliwe.  
  
Zatrzymał się, nadal jeszcze na tyle niedaleko, że nie musiał podnosić głosu, by Gellert go spokojnie usłyszał.  
  
– _Przyjdź, o której będziesz miał ochotę_ – uśmiechnął się przez ramię. – _Wstaję dość wcześnie_.

 _Będzie dobrze_ , powtórzył parę razy, odchodząc w głąb miasta.


	10. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cescendo   
> «coraz silniej, coraz głośniej»

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

Gellert również budził się całkiem wcześnie. Zwykle zrywał się z łóżka, gdy tylko otworzył oczy, ale dzisiaj…dzisiaj było inaczej.  
Miał znakomity sen tej nocy, który zawdzięczać mógł tylko temu, w jak rozanielonym nastroju położył się spać.  
Chciał złapać jego ostatnie obrazy i wyryć je sobie wyraźnie we wspomnieniach, więc leżał w łóżku jeszcze dobre pół godziny, nim leniwie podniósł się i ruszył do łazienki, by się umyć.  
Złapał ze sobą kontakt wzrokowy w lustrze, gdy przechodził przez swój pokój, by udać się właśnie odświeżyć.  
Cofnął się o krok i poświęcił swojemu odbiciu chwilę uwagi.  
W jego ciele w tym czasie zachodziło wiele znaczących zmian zarówno na poziomie emocjonalnym, jak i fizycznym.  
Nie było z jego ciałem niczego nie tak. Jego proporcje były delikatne i choć uważał, że jest trochę zbyt chudy – nie sądził, by był nieatrakcyjny.  
Nigdy nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał czy faktycznie tak jest, uznając to za coś bardzo nieistotnego.  
Dlatego może aż tak długo zajęło mu zauważenie, że jego włosy są zdecydowanie zbyt długie. Miały także nieco dziwny kolor, co zazwyczaj opisywano jako „blond", ale to nie był w mniemaniu Gellerta ten blond, o którym się mówiło z taką wyniosłością.  
Jego włosy, choć jasne, pociemniały znacznie z wiekiem. Obecnie przyjęły kolor między popielatym a brudno złotym. Nie było w nich nic z blondu, który nosił na swojej głowie ktoś taki jak Albus Dumbledore.  
Gellert skrzywił się do swojego odbicia i podjął wędrówkę w kierunku łazienki.

Choć miał na uwadze to, że Albus powiedział mu, iż może zjawić się w jego domu o każdej porze – długo myślał nad tą najbardziej stosowną.  
Ostatecznie podjął decyzje, że wyruszy z domu Bathildy bliżej godziny dziesiątej i powolnym spacerem uda się przez Dolinę Godryka aż do domu Albusa.  
I zrobiłby to, gdyby nie powstrzymały go przed tym najbardziej absurdalne rzeczy takie, jak…wybór ubrań.  
Zazwyczaj nie wychylał się z biblioteki całymi dniami, a zatem średnio zastanawiał się nad tym, co na siebie włożyć na spotkanie z książkami.  
Miał wiele drogich, wyjściowych szat, ale przecież nie będzie paradował w tym skwarze w szacie. Potrzebował przynajmniej jednej, solidnie wyglądającej koszuli, ale wszystkie, które znajdował w swojej szafie były albo poplamione atramentem, albo podpalone wskutek eksperymentów magicznych.  
Udało mu się w końcu zlokalizować tę, która znamion niedbałości nie nosiła i włożył ją na siebie.  
To opóźniło jego wyruszenie z domu o aż piętnaście minut.

Nie miał problemu z dotarciem do domu Dumbledore’a. Wcale nie znajdował się aż tak daleko od domu Bathildy.  
Mieszkali niemal w sąsiedztwie, co zresztą pewnie ułatwiłoby wiele praktycznych rzeczy, gdyby zaszła takowa potrzeba.  
Szybkim truchtem Gellert pokonałby tę odległość w siedem minut.  
Tym razem zdecydował się tylko na energiczny spacer.

Stanął przed drzwiami i odważnie zapukał w nie prostą kołatką.  
Nie pozwalał sobie na odczuwanie stresu, bowiem zupełnie nie było do tego podstaw. Ot, zwyczajnie odwiedzał interesującego chłopaka w jego domu po tym, jak poznali się dzień wcześniej u niego.  
Głupotą byłoby przejmowanie się taką rzeczą, a jednak Gellert czuł się odrobinę…nieswojo.  
W końcu jednak drzwi drgnęły i Gellert był przygotowany zobaczyć Albusa, gdy te się otworzą do końca, ale zamiast tego stanęła przed nim młoda dziewczyna.  
Na oko miała może dwanaście do trzynastu lat. Wyglądała na dziecko, ale wzrostem doganiała niemal Gellerta.  
Chłopiec nie miał problemu z uświadomieniem sobie tego, kto przed nim stał.

— _Ty musisz być Ariana_ — powiedział, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. — _Słyszałem o tobie od mojej ciotki Bathildy_ — dodał, a następnie skłonił się przed dziewczyną tradycyjnym zwyczajem, który jak na dzisiejsze realia stawał się już nieco staromodny, ale w rodzinie Gellerta jak najbardziej praktykowano takie grzeczności. — _Niezmiernie miło cię wreszcie poznać._

Faktycznie to i owo opowiedziała mu o niej Bathilda, która niegdyś przyjaźniła się z Kendrą – matką Albusa, niedawno zmarłą.  
Ponoć dziecko było słabego zdrowia i często popadało w różne choroby.  
Gellert nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo, które usłyszał z ust Bathildy wtedy i miał wrażenie, że i ona opowiadała to z umiarkowanym przekonaniem.  
Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, co było faktycznie na rzeczy, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia kiedyś się dowie. Być może od samego Albusa, jeżeli uda mu się to rozegrać pomyślnie.

Sam Albus pojawił się przywitać swojego gościa nieco chwilę po tym, jak dziewczynka zaprosiła Gellerta do środka i gdy w drzwiach ostrzegawczo zjawił się także chłopiec, zapewne brat Ariany i Albusa.  
Gellert nie przypominał sobie jego imienia, więc pewnie nie było nic ciekawego w chłopcu, co by się obiło o uszy szesnastolatka.


	11. Crescendo II

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Dom rodziny Dumbledore nie był wcale mały. Mieli oni swój majątek, dzięki czemu Albus nie musiał się o nic martwić. Posiadali także parę skrzatów domowych, więc na dobrą sprawę najstarszy Dumbledore sprawował tylko oficjalną opiekę nad rodzeństwem. Codziennymi sprawami, typu pożywienie, zajmowały się właśnie skrzaty.

Gryfon znajdował się akurat w już którąś godzinę bibliotece, starając się posegregować materiały do dalszej samodzielnej nauki legilimencji. Nie wiedział, o której może zjawić się Gellert, dlatego wybrał najmniej wymagające zajęcie; takie, które mógłby bez wyrzutów sumienia przerwać, gdyby rozległo się stukanie do drzwi.  
Biblioteka znajdowała się na parterze, a zajmowała dwa poziomy. Jednym, za co mógł matce podziękować Albus było to, że podczas przeprowadzki postarała się o odtworzenie biblioteki Percivala, którą on odziedziczył jako któreś już pokolenie Dumbledore’ów.  
Powoli już nawet kończył, gdy wyczekiwany stukot kołatki rozniósł się po całym domu. Nie zdążył nawet doprowadzić się do porządku. Planował to zrobić raczej po skończeniu bawienia się wśród książek i papierów. Włosy miał nieco potargane, a koszulę niedopiętą, z podwiniętymi rękawami. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał reprezentacyjnie, jak na głowę rodziny i gospodarza przystało.

– _Ariana!_ – syknął, słysząc otwierające się drzwi. Poderwał się natychmiastowo i aportował zaraz obok drzwi. Było jednak za późno i dwójka jego młodszego rodzeństwa już witała przybysza w drzwiach.

Goście w tym domostwie byli taką rzadkością, że Ariana nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek odwiedził ją ktoś inny, niż Bathilda Bagshot. Dlatego poprzedniego wieczora Albus odbył z dzieciakami rozmowę na temat ich zachowania. Surowo zabronił siostrze zbliżać się do drzwi. Obiecał jej, że po nią pośle, gdy będzie na to odpowiedni moment. Dziewczynka uparła się bowiem, że musi poznać nowego kolegę Albusa, zwłaszcza że miał on _aż_ odwiedzić ich dom. Wybicie jej z głowy tego pomysłu było już niemożliwe. Zgodził się więc ostatecznie ich sobie przedstawić, zaznaczając, że nie to jest celem wizyty Grindelwalda.  
Opiekę nad nią powierzył Aberfortowi, który i tak próbował podjąć rolę głowy rodziny. Miał nawet czelność sugerować opuszczenie szkoły, by zająć się siostrą. Tutaj Albus jednak nie wdawał się w żadne dyskusje. Aberforth musiał wpierw ukończyć szkołę i dopiero wtedy może się bawić w dziedzica. A teraz mógł spróbować w tej roli.

Albus chwycił drewniane drzwi, otwierając je szerzej zapraszająco. Złapał Arianę ojcowsko za ramię, starając się uspokoić podekscytowane dziecko.

– _Wybacz_ – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do gościa, lustrując jego sylwetkę, gdy ten przekraczał próg. Z ironią zauważył, że Gellert wyglądał dzisiaj schludniej niż poprzedniego dnia, podczas gdy on sam wyglądał, jakby obudził się z drzemki.

Nim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, chociażby przywitać poprawnie chłopaka, Aberforth wystąpił przed starszego brata i wyciągnął sztywną dłoń do Grindelwalda.

– Aberforth Dumbledore – powiedział, siląc się na jak najpoważniejszy ton.

Albus spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i położył mu rękę na głowie, odsuwając go na bok. Nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale jego młodsze rodzeństwo rozczulało go. Obok braterskiej miłości, darzył ich także ogromną dozą sympatii. W tej jednak sytuacji wolał, by oboje zniknęli w głębi domu.

– _Środkowy Dumbledore_ – skomentował Albus z niewielkim rozbawieniem. – _Rozgość się. Herbaty? Kawy?_

Pchnął drzwi, które zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem i przeszedł między rodzeństwem. Ruszył w stronę salonu, zahaczając o Gellerta. Dotknął jego łokcia w uprzejmym geście dobrego znajomego, po czym wskazał uchylone drzwi, prowadzące do tego właśnie pomieszczenia. Choć kontakt z ciałem chłopaka trwał jedynie ułamek sekundy i w dodatku pośredniczyła w nim koszula – Albus poczuł znajomą iskrę, która, nie dało się ukryć, sprawiła mu przyjemność.  
Nim przeszedł do salonu, odwrócił się jeszcze do rodzeństwa i sarknął krótkie _„sio”_.

Przeszedł się przez salon i podszedł do kominka. Początkowo chciał go rozpalić, jednak pogoda była na tyle ciepła, że byłoby to zupełnie bez sensu. Oparł się więc łokciem o półeczkę, tuż obok urny z prochami matki. Stała tam także miseczka z lukrecjowymi cukierkami. Nie były to jego ulubione Gryzki, jednak smak miały podobny. Gestem zaproponował gościowi poczęstowanie się.  
Odwinął papierek i powoli wsunął cukierek do ust, uważnie przyglądając się Gellertowi. Skinął na skrzata, który wsunął się do pokoju z zamiarem zebrania zamówienia od dwóch młodzieńców. Nawet nie spojrzał na sługę, a ruszył jedynie głową w jego stronę. Skrzat dobrze wiedział, co ów gest znaczył.

Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć nastoletnie chichoty, a zaraz za nimi tupot stóp.  
Gdy Gellert usiadł, Albus poczuł, że ciągnięcie uprzejmości dalej było już lekką przesadą. Chłopak był przecież niemalże w jego wieku i znajdowali się we własnym domu gryfona. Wydawało się to też nieco dziwne po wczorajszej _zabawie_. Nie planował mówić tego wprost. Zdecydował po prostu zwracać się do Gellerta jak do kolegi.

Albus zaśmiał się cicho do siebie, przerywając ciszę i opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce. Zwijał papierek w kulkę, którą następnie podpalił niewerbalnym _Incendio_. Ogień nie zdążył polizać nawet jego palców, gdyż puścił mały płomyk na marmurową posadzkę, by następnie zgasić go butem.

– _Poznaj moją matkę_ – mruknął, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka, które przejechało wpierw ze zdobionej urny. Machnął ręką w stronę prochów Kendry i uniósł spojrzenie na Gellerta. Dało się wyczuć, że i on nie miał ochoty ciągnąć dalszych formułek grzecznościowych. – _Masz szczęście, że poznajesz ją w takim stanie. Za życia była… no cóż... znacznie mniej przyjazna._


	12. Crescendo III

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Rodzinne życie Gellerta nigdy nie wyglądało zbyt jaskrawie. Zawsze był raczej dodatkiem do rodziny ojca i matki, którą tworzyli we dwójkę.  
Nigdy nie widziało im się szczególnie wychowywanie czegoś takiego, jak dziecko, ale jak każde czystokrwiste, czarodziejskie małżeństwo – potrzebowali dziedzica. Potomka. Czegoś, w co będą mogli przelać niepotrzebną presję, odpowiedzialność i swoje wygórowane oczekiwania niemożliwe do spełnienia, jeżeli chciało się pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.  
Gellert, cóż, to była kwestia sporna na ile za stan jego umysłu odpowiadało wychowanie i realia, w których dorastał, a na ile jakaś boska iskra tchniona w niego ręką boską.  
Proszę sobie wybrać bardziej prawdopodobną wersję.

W każdym razie oglądanie Albusa, gdy próbował opanować ten chaos, który zapanował z nadejściem Gellerta w domu przyprawił młodego czarodzieja o poczucie dziwnego ciepła.  
Nawet widok tego nudnawego nastolatka go cieszył, jakby ten był najciekawszym okazem magicznego korzenia pod jego lupą.  
I pewnie udałoby mu się z nim przywitać, gdyby nie interwencja najwyższego i najstarszego Albusa.  
Co zabawne, Albus nie wyglądał wcale, jakby był od dwójki starszy zaledwie o kilka lat. Sprawiał wrażenie starszego o co najmniej dekadę.  
Był w pełni dojrzałości, gdy tamta dwójka dopiero odbiła się od ziemi i kiełkowała bardzo powoli.  
Albus z nich najbardziej przypominał, cóż, czarodzieja. Był pełen delikatności, ale i chłodnego opanowania, gdy mierzył się z niesfornym rodzeństwem.  
W zestawieniu z tym zwyczajnym tłem – Albus wybijał się na pierwszy plan niczym najjaśniejsze źródło światła w pokoju.  
Fascynowało to Gellerta z każdą sekundą jeszcze bardziej i nie cierpiał tego w tym samym czasie.

Kilka chwil i rozkosznych sytuacji później – Gellert w końcu znalazł się sam na sam ze swoim gospodarzem. Doskonale czuł jego dotyk na swoim ramieniu, nawet gdy ten zniknął. Przyłapał się na chęci, by dotknąć tego samego miejsca własną ręką, ażeby upewnić się, iż dłoń Albusa zniknęła, a może nawet i zetrzeć ten dotyk z jakiegoś powodu.  
Jak najbardziej podobało mu się to, co czuł, gdy znajdował się w obecności nowo odkrytej fascynacji, jaką był Dumbledore, ale także i nieco go to oszałamiało i tępiło instynkty, które były dla niego naturalne.

— _Nie przepadam za lukrecją_ — odparł na propozycję Albusa najgrzeczniej jak umiał, biorąc pod uwagę, że w rzeczywistości…nie cierpiał lukrecji. Nie tyle nie przepadał, ile szczerze nienawidził.

Wolał owocowe słodycze. Być może cytrynowe dropsy bardziej by mu przypadły do gustu.

Opadł z gracją na mebel, nawet nie zerkając w stronę skrzata, który na chwilę pojawił się gdzieś w obrębie jego wzroku.  
Jego uwaga obecnie w pełni skupiała się na Albusie i jego ruchach. Nawet jego palce w tej chwili wydawały się Gellertowi najciekawszą i najistotniejszą rzeczą.  
Ale nią nie były, bo następną rzeczą, która jeszcze bardziej przykuła uwagę szesnastolatka, było to, z jaką nonszalancją Albus wyrażał się o niedawno zmarłej matce.  
Pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek, który posłał blondynowi w ramach czegoś w rodzaju sygnału zrozumienia. Empatii.  
Wiedział jak Albus się czuł, bo on czuł to samo, gdy myślał o rodzicach, a że rodzeństwa nie miał – na tym kończyły się jego rozważania o rodzinie.  
Podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do urny, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. Zagryzł wnętrze swoich policzków, gdy skupił się na grawerunkach. Urna była prosta. Nawet nie miała żadnych tajemniczych, magicznych run na sobie tak, jak to zwykły mieć czarodziejskie urny.

— _Nie wiedziałem, że była…szlamą._ — Wydawało mu się, że tego właśnie słowa używali brytyjscy czarodzieje, gdy wyrażali się pogardliwie o czarodziejach z niemagicznych, ludzkich rodzin.

Skierował swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na nieco wyższego czarodzieja, a widząc, że ten wydaje się nie być w najlepszym z humorów, postanowił jakoś na to zaradzić.

— _Przyniosłem ci coś, co chciałbym z tobą przeczytać_ — powiedział i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Nie była to najbardziej wyrafinowana z lektur na pierwszy rzut oka, ale obecnie Gellert miał na jej punkcie obsesję.

Chłopiec sięgnął do swojej kieszeni i wyjął z niej niewielki przedmiot, który stuknięciem swojej różdżki powiększył do regularnych rozmiarów.  
Był to niepozornie wyglądający tomik…baśni. Tytuł był nieco wytarty, ale nadal czytelny.

_„Baśnie barda Beedle’a”._

— _Nie wychowałem się w Brytanii, więc zupełnie przypadkiem natknąłem się na tę książkę w biblioteczce mojej matki wiele lat temu, gdy miałem pięć lat_ — wyjaśnił, a następnie wręczył ją blondynowi. Niezbyt umiejętnie wychodziło mu ukrywanie podekscytowania związanego z książką.

Gdyby otworzyć tomik, dałoby się zauważyć liczne notatki na marginesach i w niektórych miejscach tekstu, gdzie autor zapisków przekreślał niektóre słowa i poprawiał je wedle własnego uznania.  
Gellert był autorem wszystkich tych zapisków. Niektóre z nich sięgały wielu lat wstecz.  
Widniały tam notatki głównie po niemiecku, gdyż tym językiem posługiwał się chłopak, gdy był młodszy. Nie miał problemu jednak z dodaniem kilku po węgiersku, w łacinie, po angielsku czy nawet momentami po francusku. Lubił języki i zauważył, że nie miał absolutnie problemu z opanowywaniem nowych niemal do perfekcji.


	13. Crescendo IV

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus obserwował właściwie same buty chłopaka, które powoli zbliżyły się do niego i przystanęły obok. Gryfon podniósł głowę dopiero na słowo szlama. Ich oczy spotkały się, znów będąc niebezpiecznie blisko. Przytaknął jedynie porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem.

Zastygneli w tej pozycji jedynie na moment, który zdawał się trwać wyjątkowo długo.  
Gellert w końcu odezwał się i poruszył, sięgając do kieszeni. Dumbledore powędrował spojrzeniem za dłonią chłopaka, mimowolnie przyglądając się bardziej jej niż trzymanemu przez nią przedmiotowi.

Albus rozpromienił się w końcu, widząc tytuł powiększonej już książki. Bajki znane były każdemu czarodziejowi. Wspomnienia Dumbledore’a nie różniły się prawie od tych podzielanych przez większość magicznego świata. Pamiętał, że oboje jego rodzice opowiadali mu o „ _Fontannie Szczęśliwego Losu”_ , gdy był dzieckiem. Pamiętał też przestrogi przed włochatym sercem i jak bardzo błagał ich, żeby opowiedzieli mu także tę historię.  
Na dobrą sprawę, aż do przeprowadzki do Doliny Godryka, Albus znał jedynie „ _Fontannę Szczęśliwego Losu”_ oraz „ _Opowieść o Trzech Braciach”_. Dopiero w nowej bibliotece odnalazł egzemplarz _Baśni barda Beedle’a_ , który zawierał wszystkie najpopularniejsze bajki.  
A tam znalazł także zakazany owoc – „ _Włochate Serce Czarodzieja”._

Dumbledore odebrał tomik z rąk Gellerta, tym razem wcale nie celowo ocierając swymi palcami o jego. Oparł się plecami o kominek i zaczął wertować strony.  
Zatrzymał się w połowie, gdy natrafił na poszukiwany rozdział. Skierował książkę nieco bardziej w stronę towarzysza.

– _„Opowieść o Trzech Braciach” była moją ulubioną, ale ta…_ – przejechał dłonią po tytule i odręcznych notatkach w różnych językach. Znał francuski, a z niemieckiego rozumiał parę słów i zwrotów. – _Widzisz, rodzice zabraniali mi ją czytać. Matka opowiedziała mi raz, o czym jest, ale nie zagłębiała się w szczegóły_ – uśmiechnął się, przekładając dalej kartki, aż dotarł do ostatniej ilustracji. – _Przeczytałem ją pierwszy raz jeszcze jako dziecko i wiele razy zakradałem się w nocy do biblioteki, żeby przeczytać jeszcze raz. „Włochate Serce Czarodzieja”. Potwornie bałem się zakończenia, ale po prostu… –_ uniósł wzrok na twarz Gellerta, który wpatrywał się w niego, nie patrząc w ogóle na stronnice – _lubiłem się bać._

Uśmiechnął się niemal tajemniczo i zamknął książkę. Był ciekaw, czego dotyczyły notatki, jednakże zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego towarzysz z pewnością sam się nimi podzieli.  
Spojrzenie Albusa zjechało swobodnie z niebieskich oczu, studiując po kolei elementy jego twarzy, aż powróciło do ust chłopaka. Wystawił rękę z książką tak, by Gellert nie mógł jej odebrać bez nachylania się nieco bliżej. Akurat w porę, gdy skrzat domowy powrócił do pokoju, niosąc herbatę dla najstarszego Dumbledore’a. Ten odbił się od kominka i sięgnął po lecącą ku niemu filiżankę.

– _Chodźmy do ogrodu_ – spojrzał na Gellerta i skinął głową na oszklone drzwi. – _Na pewno nie chcesz się niczego napić?_

Upewniwszy się, że chłopak podąża za nim, Albus ruchem ręki otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając świeże powietrze do pokoju. Odsunął dłonią cienkie białe firany falujące lekko od ledwie wyczuwalnego wiatru i przytrzymał je tak, czekając aż Grindelwald wyjdzie na zewnątrz.

Przed nimi ukazał się zielony busz, otoczony z każdej strony wysokim żywopłotem. Gryfon słyszał wcześniej, jak jego rodzeństwo wbiega po schodach na górę, więc powinni mieć tu spokój.  
Ogród był wyjątkowo zadbany, gdyż to tutaj wiele czasu spędzała Kendra z Arianą. To było ulubione miejsce jego matki. Dodatkowo otoczone magiczną barierą tak, by z zewnątrz nikt nie był w stanie podsłuchać ani podejrzeń, co się tam dzieje.

Albus poprowadził młodego chłopaka głębiej wśród drzewa, aż do być może najprzyjemniejszego miejsca w całej posiadłości. Pod osłoną drzew i krzewów, mieściła się tam niewielka fontanna, drewniana ławka, skrzynka służąca także jako stolik i hamak. Albus podszedł do fontanny i postawił swą filiżankę na otaczającej ją kamiennej ławie, po czym sam usiadł obok. Zanurzył dłoń w wodzie i z przyjemnością stwierdził, że była ona przyjemnie nagrzana. Powodził walcami po wodzie, płosząc małe rybki i uniósł wzrok na Gellerta.

– _Siadaj_ – uśmiechnął się.


	14. Crescendo V

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
  
Ulubioną baśnią Gellerta, rzecz jasna, była ta o trzech braciach i o atrybutach śmierci. Nie podchodził do tych bajek jak do dobrej fikcji, ale jak do źródła pewnych wskazówek. Stąd jego zapiski i wieloletnie badania nad innymi źródłami, które wskazałyby mu prawdę.  
Oczywiście, Albus nie mógł jeszcze tego wiedzieć i zanim Gellert zdecyduje mu się to wyznać…będzie musiał się zorientować w tym, gdzie leży moralność jego nowo poznanego towarzysza.  
Nie miał ochoty zostać uznanym znów za szaleńca, gdy zacznie mówić o czymś, co go interesowało i na czego punkcie miał obsesję, która wykraczała poza zdrowe jej granice.

— _Bajka o miłości? Bałeś się opowieści o największym głupcu, jakiego widział świat?_ — drażnił się z Albusem zaczepnie szesnastolatek. Przyjrzał się stronicom, które dotyczyły tej konkretnej baśni. Nie był jej szczególnym fanem i nigdy go nie podniecała myśl o czymś takim, jak brak uczuć. Był zbyt młody, by w pełni zrozumieć to, o czym rzeczywiście mówiła ta opowieść. Mówiła o słabości tak trudnej i abstrakcyjnej do uchwycenia oraz pokonania, że doprowadzała ludzi do szaleństwa.  
Do mordu, do okrucieństwa.  
Gellert do tej pory nawet nie myślał…o miłości. Sądził, że należał do tej wąskiej grupy ludzi, których nie dotyczyło coś tak przyziemnego, jak uczucie zakochania. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie siebie poślubiającego kobiety. Uważał to za dalece niepraktycznie, gdyż nigdy nie poświęciłby jej ani chwili uwagi. Jego zainteresowania dotyczyły eksperymentów, nauki, czytania ksiąg i odkrywania kolejnych informacji.  
To było w jego sercu zakorzenione tak głęboko i tak trwale, że nie zdołałoby się tam wyrosnąć nic nowego.  
Nie istniał na ziemi człowiek, który przekonałby go do tego, by poświęcić choć jedną z tych rzeczy, by zrobić miejsce na niego.

— _Może później_ — odparł w odpowiedzi na pytanie Albusa. Obecnie był nieco zbyt przejęty towarzystwem chłopaka, by włożyć cokolwiek do ust czy się napić.  
Chętnie jednak przyglądał się swojemu otoczeniu, z nadzieją, że jego znajomość nieco go ośmieli.

Ogród przylegający do posiadłości Dumbledore’ów był znacznie bardziej malowniczy niż ogród Bathildy. Wyglądał niemal bajkowo w promieniach letniego słońca, w pełnym rozkwicie.  
Z chęcią przemierzał ów miejsce śladami Albusa, chłonąc coraz więcej z tych magicznych widoków.  
Albus, który przed nim kroczył, sam w sobie był całkiem zadowalającym widokiem. Widząc go w otoczeniu tej zieleni i malowniczości, było niemal zbyt trudnym do zniesienia.  
A jednak Gellert nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed chłonięciem każdego z tych obrazów.

W końcu dotarli do niewielkiej fontanny, która znajdowała się niemal w najdalszym zakątku ogrodu. Gellert zauważył, że znajdowali się w miejscu, w którym z każdej strony byli osłonięci przez drzewa i krzewy.

— _To piękny ogród, Albusie_ — powiedział z uznaniem, nadal wędrując wzrokiem wokół.

Głos chłopaka w końcu jednak przywołał jego spojrzenie do siebie.  
Jakaś dziwna emocja zawitała na twarz Gellerta, gdy Albus polecił mu, by usiadł obok niego na brzegu fontanny.  
Nie znalazł żadnej wymówki, by tego nie zrobić czy też w ogóle żadnej nie szukał, więc podszedł i usiadł w pewnym oddaleniu od blondyna.  
Z początku miał zamiaru usiąść tak elegancko, jak to zrobił Albus, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu na rzecz swojej wygody i usadowił się na ławie w siadzie skrzyżnym.  
Pewnie nie wypadało, by ktokolwiek o jego statusie sobie tak siadał, ale przecież nikt poza Albusem go nie widział, prawda?  
Obecnie czuł się zaś znacznie bardziej zrelaksowany niż na początku. Ten ogród był naprawdę w jakiś sposób magiczny. Może jego osłony nie tylko chroniły przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami, ale też miały jakieś działanie uspokajające.  
Światło w tym miejscu wydawało się padać miękko, a słońce nie raziło go w oczy. Coś było zdecydowanie na rzeczy.

Spojrzał w stronę wody, w której pływały drobne rybki i której powierzchnię załamał Albus swoim dotykiem. Uśmiechnął się i wyjął różdżkę. Wskazał nią na wodę, a od tej niewerbalnie oddzielił się niewielki wodny bąbel z uwięzioną w niej kolorową rybą.  
Gellert przeniósł sferę na swoją dłoń i obrócił nią jak niewielką piłką.  
Ryba w środku zdawała się nic sobie nie robić z faktu, że znajdowała się z dala od swoich towarzyszy.  
Gellert był zdolny do zaklęć Jasnych, ale zaklęcia wykorzystywane do panowania nad żywiołami rzadko miały jakiekolwiek…barwy.  
Natura nie była zła czy mroczna. Była niszczycielska i bezkompromisowa lub łagodna i spolegliwa.  
Trochę jak Gellert.

— _Widzisz, Albusie…_ — zaczął, gdy zdecydował się odłożyć rybę na miejsce. — _…zrobiłem to specjalnie_ — wyznał. Jego niebieskie spojrzenie ponownie opadło na książkę tkwiącą przed nim.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień niepewności, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, czy na pewno chce zdradzić Albusowi tę tajemnicę. Ten ogród działał na niego zdecydowanie zbyt skutecznie.

— _Chciałem, żeby wyrzucili mnie z Durmstrangu_ — powiedział w końcu. — _Skrzywdziłem tych ludzi, by dać im w końcu powód ku temu, by mnie wypuścili. Sam byłem zbyt dumny, by otwarcie zrezygnować z nauki._ — Podniósł wzrok na uważnie przyglądające mu się oczy, z których emanował spokój. — _Czy uważasz, że jestem głupcem?_


	15. Crescendo VI

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Sposób, w jaki chłopak usiadł obok niego, przypomniał mu o jego młodym wieku. Z każdym spojrzeniem w niebieskie oczy, Albus zdawał się zapominać, że był to nadal dzieciak, niewiele starszy od jego rodzeństwa.  
Ale przecież też niewiele młodszy od niego samego.  
  
Uśmiechnął się ledwo, obserwując zgrabny ruch nadgarstka chłopaka, gdy bawił się bańką wody.  
Magia żywiołów również stanowiła jedną z ulubionych dziedzin magii Albusa, ale większą sympatią pałał do żywiołu ognia.  
Być może miało to związek z legendą rodu Dumbledore, która mówiła o tym, że gdy któryś z dziedziców rodu będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, z pomocą zjawi się Feniks. Taki też był ich herb, który zdobił sygnet spoczywający na palcu obecnej głowy rodu. Tak czy inaczej, ogniem władał tak samo sprawnie, jak zwykłym zaklęciem _Accio_ czy _Wingardium Leviosa_.  
Do jego wyjątkowo lubianych przez Albusa dziedzin magii należay także Transmutacja i choć wolał się tego nie przyznawać przed nikim, również elementy Czarnej Magii. Była ona tak niezbadana, że Albus mógł się kłócić, czy powinna być w ogóle nazwana czarną. Wielokrotnie przecież mogła okazać się przydatna, a nawet dobra. Jedynie ogólny strach przed nią, jaki panował w Hogwarcie powstrzymywał go przed zgłębianiem jej. Nie planował jednak zupełnie porzucać tej dziedziny. Skoro już ukończył szkołę i mógł bezproblemowo czarować poza Hogwartem – mógł robić, co tylko chciał i zgłębiać takie rodzaje magii, na jakie przyszłaby mu ochota.  
  
Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, gdy Gellert przyznał mu się do celowego opuszczenia Durmstrangu. Uniósł powoli filiżankę herbaty do ust i upił łyk, wpatrując się w speszonego teraz chłopaka.  
Czy był głupcem? Być może. Dając się wyrzucić, przyprawił sobie łatkę, która teraz mogła wydawać się mu być atrakcyjna i buntownicza. Albus jednak wiedział, jak na dłuższą metę takie napiętnowanie mogło zadziałać. I w jak wielu rzeczach mogła przeszkodzić.  
Nie wiedział jednak, co krążyło w jego głowie i jakie miał właściwie plany. Albusowi potrzebne były wszystkie egzaminy. Teraz pełnił także rolę rodzica i Aberforthowi zakazał rzucenia szkoły.  
Różnica między Gellertem a Aberforthem była taka, że pierwszy był zbyt dumny, by zrezygnować z nauki. Drugi z kolei był zbyt głupi, żeby wagę takiej decyzji w ogóle pojąć.  
  
– _Nie mnie oceniać_ – odłożył naczynie na kamienną ławę i uniósł głowę, by spotkać się spojrzeniem z chłopakiem. – _Wiele razy sam chciałem rzucić Hogwart, ale uznałem, że ostatecznie ukończenie go może mi bardziej pomóc niż zaszkodzić. Jeśli jesteś zadowolony ze swojego wyboru, to… pewnie tak będzie lepiej_.  
  
Gellert wspomniał jednak o skrzywdzeniu ludzi, co poruszyło ciekawość Albusa. Nie chciał jednak pytać wprost. Nie było to w jego stylu, a poza tym nie chciał przypadkowo spłoszyć chłopaka, który zdawał się właśnie przed nim otwierać.  
Wpatrywał się jeszcze chwile w oczy Grindelwalda, debatując, czy może jednak powinien zadać to palące go pytanie. Chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby sam miał mu o tym teraz powiedzieć. A jeśli w ogóle zdecyduje się zataić ten szczegół?  
Coż… Albus pewnie będzie mógł go spytać o to przy innej okazji, gdy lepiej się poznają. Znajomość ta nie zapowiadała się na krótką, czego świadomość bardzo podobała się gryfonowi.  
  
Zaśmiał się krótko i zjechał powolnie spojrzeniem w dół, zahaczając o jego usta, a następnie każdy guzik koszuli. Pochylił się nieco i wziął do ręki książkę, którą Gellert położył wcześniej między nimi. Otworzył ją na przypadkowej stronie, by przyjrzeć się notatkom. Na tej stronie zdecydowana większość była w języku niemieckim. Nie próbował ich jednak zrozumieć, a jedynie przyjrzał się charakterowi pisma chłopaka. Czytał co nieco o grafologii i wiedział mniej więcej, co mówi wygląd pisma o piszącym. Było staranne, ale sprawiało wrażenie nieco chaotycznego, jak gdyby Gellert starał się jak najszybciej zapisać spostrzeżenie, nim ono ucieknie.  
  
– _Francuski znam doskonale, ale po niemiecku umiem się ledwo przedstawić_ – powiedział w końcu, przejeżdżając palcami po zaschniętym atramencie. Umniejszył sobie jednakże, gdyż niemiecki znał na tyle, że gdyby zgubił się w niemieckojęzycznym kraju, ledwo, ale umiałby spytać o drogę. – _Czego dotyczą twoje komentarze?_


	16. Crescendo VII

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

Albus był zbyt uprzejmy, by wyznać mu swoje spostrzeżenia związane z decyzją Gellerta na głos. Wydawał się być odpowiedzialny, a to często prowadziło do zgorzkniałości i zaniku spontaniczności.  
Proszę nie zrozumieć Gellerta opacznie – jego decyzja o opuszczeniu szkoły nie nosiła żadnych znamion spontaniczności.  
Był to starannie uknuty przez chłopaka plan, który począł wcielać już kilka lat wcześniej.  
Od początku wiedział, że nie będzie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by dokończyć swoje sprawy nim nie…  
Gellert zmarszczył brwi. Przyszłość cały czas się zmieniała, ale ta wizja nadal wyglądała tak samo, ilekroć do niej wracał w snach.  
Geller Grindelwald miał łatwość w planowaniu, bowiem często wiedział…co się stanie w przyszłości.  
To była jego najbardziej skrzętnie chowana tajemnica. Nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o tym, że jest właśnie jasnowidzem.  
Urodził się taki, nie miało to wiele wspólnego z jego umiejętnościami. Jeżeli już to ten dar wiele uczył go o tym, jak istotne były poszczególne kroki na drodze do celu. Jak każda decyzja, każde słowo mogą zmienić bieg historii.  
Jego wizje zaczęły się, gdy skończył pięć lat, a od tamtej pory nauczył się tego, jak trafnie interpretować każdą z nich. Czasami zdarzało się, że były niepełne lub nie do końca jasne. Wówczas Gellert musiał sam domyślić się reszty i jakie jego wybory doprowadzą do tego wyniku.  
Nie potrafił wywoływać swoich wizji. Przychodziły, gdy był pogrążony w śnie lub medytacji, ale nigdy, gdy zwyczajnie rozmawiał z kimś lub czytał książkę.  
Jego umysł musiał być oczyszczony.  
Podobnie to działało przy oklumencji, której nauczył się błyskawicznie dzięki temu, jaką miał wprawę w radzeniu sobie ze swoimi wizjami.

— _Cieszę się, że mnie nie oceniasz… otwarcie_ — powiedział Gellert, posyłając Albusowi kolejny zadziorny uśmieszek. Żartował sobie z nim lekką ręką i sprawiało mu to wiele radości.

Ich wczorajsza gra była wynikiem właśnie tej prowokatorskiej postawy Gellerta, która czasami obierała nieco mroczniejszy obrót.  
Wówczas Gellert stawał się sadystyczny. Tak, jak wczorajszego dnia wobec Bathildy.  
Miał dwie strony swojej osobowości, ale Albus ani trochę nie zasługiwał na to, by chłopak był wobec niego podły.  
Nawet nie chciałby tego robić.  
To nie oznaczało jednak, że Gellert wyzbędzie się tej postawy zupełnie i zaprzestanie swoich żartów.

Zamarł pod jego spojrzeniem, poddając się analizie uważnych oczu. Podobała mu się uwaga, którą go Albus obdarzał. Sprawiał, że momentami robiło mu się cieplej pomimo rześkiego powietrza w tej zacienionej części ogrodu.  
Zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko uwadze. Lubił być oglądany niekiedy lub podziwiany.  
Sposób, w jaki robił to Albus…był jeszcze inny.  
Gellert miał szesnaście lat, a wobec tego dopiero zaczynał rozumieć ten stosunek innych ludzi do niego i jego…powłoki. Ich myśli, choć ich Gellert dokładnie nie znał, czasami były dosyć odrażające.  
Wiedział to, bo patrząc w ich oczy, widział ten obrzydliwy błysk. Ten lubieżnie leniwy uśmiech, którym go obdarzali.  
Albus nie robił tego w ten sposób, chociaż Gellert rozumiał to spojrzenie.  
Jego wzrok nie zostawiał na nim śliskiego śladu, a z kolei przyjemnie łaskotał go po odsłoniętej szyi.

Gellert zachichotał krótko, gdy Albus otworzył na jednej z pierwszych stron książki, którą przyniósł ze sobą szesnastolatek. Baśń pod tytułem „Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu” widniała na stronicach.

— _Te konkretne komentarze dotyczą…_ — Gellert powstrzymał się na chwilę przed kontynuowaniem swojej myśli, próbując samemu rozszyfrować własne zapiski. Musiał poczynić je bardzo dawno temu. — _Napisałem tutaj o alchemiku z Padwy, do którego odwołuje się ta opowieść. Razem ze swoimi braćmi z zakonu podejmował próby stworzenia kamienia filozoficznego, ale zabrali się do tego w dosyć zabawny sposób._

Gellert wyjął delikatnie książkę z dłoni Albusa i przewertował ją, a następnie podał mężczyźnie. Strona pokazywała baśń o „Czarze Marze”.

— _Co sądzisz o tych notatkach? Myślisz, że dobrze zinterpretowałem?_ — spytał. Bajka opowiadała o prześladowaniach czarodziei przez mugoli. Inspiracją dla historii była Lisette de Lapin, którą stracono na stosie w Paryżu w roku 1422.

Poza kilkoma nieco wnikliwymi i logicznymi spostrzeżeniami jak to, dotyczące tożsamości Czary Mary lub omyłce w tłumaczeniu – pewną część marginesu zajmował krótki akapit interpretacji Gellerta. Zapisany był po francusku, więc Albus nie powinien mieć problemu ze zrozumieniem.

_"Wykorzystywana i pogardzana przez króla nie może znieść tego dłużej. Życie w ukryciu niszczy człowieka równie skutecznie, co powolna i dotkliwa tortura.Czarodzieje nie powinni się ukrywać przed mugolami. Mają każde prawo, by przejąć nad nimi władzę, gdyż niemagiczne stworzenia pozbawione kontroli i twardej ręki popadają w szaleństwo. Niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze."_

Był to jeden ze sposobów, by dowiedzieć się o uczuciach Albusa, którymi darzył mugoli. Chciał znać jego stosunek do tej kwestii.  
Chciał wiedzieć, jak wiele mógł mu zdradzić informacji związanych z tą książką.  
  
Jego dłoń niespodziewanie opadła na kolano Dumbledore’a, gdy znów się odezwał.  
  
— _Pomyśl na głos, Albusie. Pragnę dowiedzieć się tego, co dzieję się w twojej głowie_ — poprosił, uśmiechając się do blondyna z ciepłem, ale i błyskiem obsesji w oku.


	17. Crescendo VIII

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Ręka, która znalazła się nagle na jego nodze, wywołała poruszenie w ciele Albusa. Łaskotanie w dole krzyża powróciło, tym razem znacznie mocniejsze. Gdyby też nie jego duże pokłady samokontroli, z pewnością podskoczyłby w zaskoczeniu.  
Miło było mu dostrzec, że gierki nie były jednostronne, a wręcz rozgrywała się między nimi partia flirciarskich szachów. Każdy ruch, za który zabierał się Dumbledore, miał na celu podjudzić zabawę. Grindelwald zdawał się znacznie bardziej rozważać swe posunięcia. Imponowało to młodemu gryfonowi. Już od dawna nie trafił na godnego przeciwnika, a ten z kolei zdawał się być mu odgórnie przeznaczony. Był wręcz idealnym oponentem, a gra dopiero się rozpoczęła.  
Albus nawet odniósł wrażenie, że wkrótce mógłby nawet myśleć o nim jak o równym sobie.

Z zewnątrz niewzruszony, a w środku niezwykle podekscytowany, wziął duży łyk swej herbaty. Sam zdążył się już zagłębić w różne interpretacje i domniemane inspiracje dla nich. Niektóre były jasne i łatwo można było znaleźć historyczną postać czy wydarzenie, choć podkoloryzowane to odpowiadające temu z baśni.  
Niektórzy uważali, że reszta była jedynie bajkami, wymyślonymi wskutek plotek czy legend.

– _Jeśli chodzi o ten kamień filozoficzny…_ – zawahał się. Szybko jednak pojawiła mu się w głowie pewność, że może podzielić się tą wiedzą z chłopakiem. – _Rok temu skontaktował się ze mną Nicholas Flamel. Być może o nim słyszałeś_ – spojrzał na rozmówce, szukając potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia. – _Jego kamień filozoficzny nie jest tylko plotką, Gellercie, on naprawdę go stworzył._

Uniósł znów herbatę do ust. Znany był z tego, że gdy potrzebował namyślić się przed kontynuowaniem wypowiedzi, zaczynał coś pić lub ssać cukierki, odjeżdżając nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Jego koledzy w Hogwarcie nawet pod koniec nauczyli się, że to iż Albus zamilkł, wcale nie oznaczało, że skończył mówić.  
Wydawało się także, że zauważył to również i Gellert.

Albus odnosił niesamowite wyniki na niemalże każdym polu, na którym miał ochotę spróbować. Posiadał wiele nagród i odznaczenie za swe wystąpienie podczas MKA. Znany był wśród naukowej elity magicznego świata. Ba, zasiadał nawet w Wizengamocie jako jeden z najmłodszych czarodziejów w historii. Dzięki temu zawarł wiele poważnych znajomości, które mógł wykorzystać, jak i do czego tylko chciał.  
Wielu uczonych wysyłało do niego listy, a także ochoczo odpowiadali na te od niego. W ten właśnie sposób udało mu się poznać kilkuwiecznego alchemika, Nicholasa Flamela, który ewentualnie zdradził mu, że faktycznie udało mu się utworzyć kamień filozoficzny jeszcze w XIV wieku.  
I Albus miał zamiar tego magicznego artefaktu prędzej czy później użyć w swoich planach.

– _Wydaje się, że w większości trafiłeś w punkt_ – Albus odstawił naczynie po swojej drugiej stronie, dalej od Gellerta. – _A przynajmniej w tym, co jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś przetłumaczył mi resztę. Jestem równie ciekaw, co kryje się w twoim umyśle._

Zdawało mu się, że wiedział, do czego zmierzał Grindelwald. Podpowiedziała mu o tym podsunięta mu przed oczy wzmianka o przejęciu kontroli nad mugolami, a do tego znaczący wzrok i gest, jakimi obdarzył on Albusa. Chłopak chciał poznać jego stosunek do mugoli.  
Dumbledore’owi podobał się zawoalowany sposób, w jaki zadane zostało to pytanie.  
I mógł wprost powiedzieć, że zgadza się z notatką. Mógł opowiedzieć swemu towarzyszowi, jak gardził mugolami. Jak, gdyby nie jego ojciec, planował rozprawić się z trójką mogolskich dzieciaków, których żałosne działania doprowadziły do stanu, w jakim znajdowała się obecnie jego młodsza siostra.  
Mógł opowiedzieć o planie, jaki zrodził mu się w głowie podczas wielu lat w Hogwarcie. O planie, który zakładał, że Albus stanie się jednym z najsilniejszych czarodziejów w historii i wykorzysta swą moc, by ochronić czarodziejski świat przed zatrutymi środowiskami mogolskimi. Przed ludźmi, którzy sprowadzili na cały świat już tak wiele cierpienia. Nie chciał żyć w cieniu i tego samego pragnął dla swej siostry. Był już na dobrej drodze, nawet dość daleko i póki co jedynym, co przeszkadzało mu w osiągnięciu celu była właśnie siostra.  
Po chwilowym przemyśleniu stwierdził, że nie zdradzi jednak tego, aż do momentu, gdy Gellert zada mu bezpośrednie pytanie. Nie chciał tak szybko odsłaniać swoich kart. Znali się przecież dopiero drugi dzień.

– _Ale jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś konkretnego, mój drogi_ – odebrał od niego książkę i przekartkował do ostatniej z bajek – _spytaj wprost._

W „ _Opowieści o Trzech Braciach_ " mowa była o Insygniach Śmierci, które Albusowi z pewnością będą potrzebne. Najważniejsza była dla niego Czarna Różdżka, najpotężniejsza z różdżek świata. Jeśli jego źródła były prawidłowe, aktualnym jej panem był Mykew Gregorovicz. Żeby jednak ją dostać i móc nią władać, musiał pokonać go w pojedynku, najprawdopodobniej mordując. Nie mógł jednak do pojedynku przystąpić, gdy pod jego opieką była dwójka dzieci. Mógł przecież zginąć.   
Potrzebował więc wpierw Kamienia Wskreszenia, którym przywróciłby do życia swoją matkę. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jemu coś się stało i nie mógł opiekować się rodzeństwem.  
Ta droga do potęgi była dość długa, ale Albus zdecydował się na to już parę lat temu i rezygnować nie zamierzał. Kamień Wskrzeszenia był tylko nieoczekiwaną przeszkodą, którą musiał pokonać.


	18. Crescendo IX

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Oczywiście, że słyszał o Nicolasie Flamelu. Czytał o nim wielokrotnie, ale nie wierzył do końca, że ten człowiek naprawdę jeszcze żył. Najwyraźniej faktycznie nie było to tylko bajeczką opowiadaną wśród czarodziei.  
I w dodatku Albus Dumbledore go znał. Co jeszcze ten chłopak miał w zanadrzu? I jakim cudem zasłużył się światowi magii do tego stopnia, że przyszło mu poznać Nicolasa Flamela?

— _Niesamowite…_ — Oczy Gellerta się roziskrzyły w niemal dziecięcej radości. Z tym, że Gellert nie reagował w ten sposób na światełka choinkowe, a na informację, że Kamień Filozoficzny gdzieś tam istniał, a było to coś, co wykraczało poza prawa nauki, fizyki i magii. Ale nie było ani trochę niemożliwe.

Gellerta, rzecz jasna, pociągała wizja długiego życia, ale nie tak mocno, jak wizja życia wiecznego. Nie był jednak na tym punkcie szalony jak niektórzy czarodzieje. Po prostu uważał to za ciekawy aspekt czyjegoś istnienia, który daje nieskończoność możliwości.  
Prawda była jednak gorzka i trudna do przetrawienia – zawsze istniał sposób, by coś zabić. Nawet skały nie były wieczne. Nic nie było wieczne i nieśmiertelne. Wszystko kiedyś się kończyło.  
Dlatego Gellert nie był szczególnie omamiony tą myślą, nie miał na jej punkcie obsesji.  
I co najważniejsze – nie bał się śmierci.  
Bał się przede wszystkim słabości, braku kontroli i bierności. Tego nie mógł znieść, dlatego najbardziej pociągała go ze wszystkich wizji wizja potęgi absolutnej. Potęgi, która pozwalała zaginać rzeczywistość, oszukiwać śmierć dla samego faktu oszukania jej.  
Nie wykluczał możliwości porwania się pewnego dnia na nieśmiertelność, gdy zacznie mu się kończyć czas, a coś nadal będzie trzymało go na tej ziemi.

Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z odpowiedzi Albusa, której ten mu udzielił. Podzielał jego spojrzenie na świat w jakiejś części i Gellertowi to bardziej niż wystarczyło. Na resztę jeszcze przyjdzie czas i pewnego dnia Albus zrozumie wszystkie pragnienia Gellerta, a zacznie je podzielać dzięki temu, że je zrozumiał.  
  
— _Na razie jestem zadowolony z tego, co słyszę_ — powiedział i podniósł się do pionu, by stanąć stopami na kamiennym brzegu fontanny. Podjął wówczas niezbyt ostrożny spacer wzdłuż niej, podczas którego wysłuchał kolejnych słów Albusa, na które także pospieszył z odpowiednią reakcją.

— _Rzeczywiście, jest coś, o co chciałbym cię spytać_ — potwierdził, splatając dłonie na swoich plecach. Gdyby nie to, że miał doskonałą równowagę i panował nad swoim ciałem całkowicie – ten spacer wyglądałby dosyć ryzykownie.

Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w nieco zalotnym grymasie, gdy odwrócił się przodem w połowie swojej wędrówki przez brzeg fontanny do Albusa.

— _Cóż, prawdę mówiąc… jest wiele rzeczy, które aż palą, by o nie zapytać, ale kilka z nich nie wydaje się w pełni stosownych, by o nie pytać na tym etapie naszej relacji._ — Był to jak najbardziej oczywisty flirt ze strony Gellerta. Nie tylko oczywisty, ale także i niemal bezczelny pod względem tego, jak otwarcie mówił o tym.

Większość czarodziei pewnie nie byłaby w stanie powiedzieć tego zdania bez mrugnięcia okiem, niezależnie od swojej statusu i przekonań, ale ten chłopiec polegał na tym, jak oburzoną reakcję wywoływał w ludziach.  
Lubił szokować, prowokować i smakować każdej reakcji w oczach swoich rozmówców.  
W tych czasach taka bezpośredniość graniczyła z szaleństwem, a Gellert już i tak był uznawany za szalonego, choć w rzeczywistości…był po prostu trochę inny.  
Liczyły się dla niego inne rzeczy niż dla jego rówieśników.

Z gracją zeskoczył z kamiennego brzegu i podszedł do Albusa. Gdy ten siedział, a Gellert stał – ich role się nieco zamieniały. Gellert był wyższy i czuł się w tym o wiele naturalniej niż gdyby miał być niższy od blondyna.

— _Powiedz mi, Albusie_ — zaczął spokojnym, leniwym niemal tonem. — _Jak chcesz, żeby wyglądał świat, w którym będą żyły nasze dzieci?_ — spytał w końcu, lepkim od kusicielstwa głosem.

„Nasze dzieci” było kolejnym bardzo zawoalowanym flirtem i Gellert śmiało mógł przyznać, że brzmiało to zabawnie. Pomysł, że dwóch mężczyzn mogłoby mieć dziecko, był naprawdę…zabawny. I niemożliwy.  
Ale i tak całkiem ciekawy do zasugerowania, choć obydwaj wiedzieli, że nie było to główne znaczenie słów Gellerta.

Nadal, wisząc nad Albusem i oczekując jego odpowiedzi – sięgnął do nieco zawiniętego kołnierzyka jego koszuli. Naprostował ów powolnym ruchem i odsuwając dłoń – musnął nią bardzo otwarcie wyraźnie zarysowaną, ładną szczękę Albusa.  
Nie miał zamiaru ukrywać tego, że sprawiało mu przyjemność, to kiedy się dotykali.  
Kusił los, kusił przyszłość. Mógł przewidzieć nadejście Dumbledore’a, ale nie zobaczył jeszcze mężczyzny w swojej przyszłości, a obecnie robił wszystko, by ten się tam znalazł.  
Chciał, by ten pojawił się u jego boku w jakiejś wizji, by dać mu odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie – dlaczego tak bardzo przyciągał go ten chłopak?  
Nie miał ochoty przypisywać wszystkiego fizjologicznym potrzebom szesnastoletniego ciała. Miał ochotę na nieco więcej znaczenia w swoim życiu, bo gdyby chodziło tylko o to, by spełnić pragnienie, które wybuchło w nim, gdy tylko zobaczył Albusa – pewnie już by to zrobił. Jeszcze wczoraj.  
Bo wiedział, jak ten na niego patrzy i mógł tylko się domyślić, że Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewłaściwe było to spojrzenie.


	19. Crescendo X

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Dumbledore przyjrzał się sylwetce chłopaka, gdy ten spacerował po kamiennej ławie. Był w stanie jedynie uśmiechnąć się z rozbawieniem na zupełnie niestosowne słowa chłopaka. Bawiła go jego osoba. To, jak płynnie potrafił przejść z tajemniczego czystokrwistego młodzieńca w dzieciaka, wcale nie różniącego się tak od innych zwyczajnych dzieci.  
Śledził go wzrokiem, właściwie oczekując, że zrobi pełne koło i dotrze do niego z drugiej strony. Ten jednak zawrócił i podszedł blisko gryfona, górując nad nim. Albus nie czuł się już tak komfortowo w takim układzie.  
Nie mniej jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać i wbił spojrzenie w błękitne oczy.  
Nie oderwał ich, nawet gdy dłoń powędrowała ku jego kołnierzykowi i musnęła żuchwę wracając.

Jeśli myślał, że poprzednie łaskotanie było najmocniejszą formą ekscytacji, jaką mógł doświadczyć, to się mylił. Miejsce dotknięte przez Grindelwalda niemalże zapiekło anglika, rozsyłając promieniście to uczucie po całym ciele. Żołądek zacisnął się w dziwnym pobudzeniu. Było to bardzo dziwne i niezbyt przyjemne, jednak na dłuższą metę uzależniające. Dumbledore nie byłby w żadnym stopniu zły, gdyby się powtórzyło.

Albus odchylił się i podparł na ręce, odkładając nieuważnie na bok książkę. Wylądowała na samym brzegu, tuż nad wodą. Jednak całą swoją uwagę skupioną miał na Gellercie. Rozprostował prawą nogę, która znalazła się tuż obok nogi drugiego chłopaka. Jeden niewielki ruch i z pewnością dotknęłyby się, jednak Albus postanowił powstrzymać się tym razem. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Musiał zachować parę tych niuansów uczuciowych, chociażby na resztę dnia.

– _Chciałbym jedynie, żeby były wolne_ – powiedział tylko. Jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś na bok.

Nie zamierzał odnosić się do „ _naszych dzieci_ ”. Wiedział, że Gellert nie ujął tego w taki sposób przypadkowo. Młody gryfon jednak nigdy nie wybiegał myślami tak daleko, jak jego własne dzieci.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nie planował ich.  
Był gejem.  
Planował żyć jak najdłużej było to możliwe, nie zamieniając się w takiego ducha, jakim stał się Nicholas Flamel. A pierścień dziedzica przekazałby potomstwu Aberfortha. On z pewnością któregoś dnia ożeni się i spłodzi kilkoro równie rozbrykanych pociech, jak on sam.  
Jeśli nie on, to Ariana. Albus przecież miał zamiar odnaleźć jakiś lek dla niej, by mogła powrócić do społeczeństwa i żyć jak normalny człowiek.  
Ale nie Albus. On ledwo nadawał się na ojca i dziękował Merlinowi, że Abe i Ariana nie byli już dziećmi, a nastolatkami. Byli przynajmniej nieco bardziej rozumni niż chociażby Dementorzy.

Trwało milczenie, które dla Albusa stało się wręcz uciążliwe, gdy wisiał nad nim Grindelwald. Czuł napięcie, jak gdyby powinien coś zrobić. Wiedział doskonale, co _chciał_ zrobić. Nie było to jednak co _powinien_ wykonać. Niemalże w panice zdecydował się na nieoczekiwany ruch, który pojawił mu się w głowie chwilę wcześniej, gdy Gellert balansował na krawędzi ławki.

Chwycił go za nadgarstek pewnym ruchem i przyciągnął w swoją stronę. Według doskonale przemyślanej trajektorii uchylił się, sprawiając, że…  
Gellert wpadł do wody.

Albus podniósł się, nieco ochlapany. Schował ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał w dół na mokrego chłopaka. Znów górował nad nim. Tutaj czuł się lepiej. Bardziej komfortowo.  
Uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, spoglądając w zaskoczone oczy. Fontanna nie należała do tych płytkich, więc Grindelwald był calutki przemoczony. Pojedynce strużki wody spływały mu z włosów po twarzy.  
Coś w tym nieszczęśliwym wizerunku sprawiło, że Albus czuł jeszcze większy pociąg do młodzieńca. Być może zadziałał ogród, a może ich rozmowa.  
Jedyne myśli, jakie przepływały teraz przez umysł Dumbledore’a to chęć przyciągnięcia Gellerta do pocałunku.  
Postanowił ignorować ten kaprys tak długo, jak uzna za stosowne.

Wyciągnął za to rękę, by podnieść książkę, która teraz już cudem nie wpadła do wody. Nie chciał niechcący rozpuścić zapisanych tam myśli Gellerta. Można było łatwo zauważyć, jak ważne dla niego były i Albus nie planował stać się przyczyną jego smutku.


	20. Crescendo XI

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gellerta śmieszyła wizja dzieci. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak dużą wagę przywiązywali do tego, by koniecznie spłodzić coś, co mogliby napełnić swoimi wpływami i wysłać w świat, by radziło sobie samo.  
Może to była wina rodziców Gellerta, że ten postrzegał instytucję rodziny jako niepotrzebny ciężar odpowiedzialności i swego rodzaju słabość, ale nic z tym nie mógł zrobić.  
Przyzna jednak, że Albus i jego rodzeństwo byli widokiem cieszącym oczy, ale Gellert nie pokusiłby aż o stwierdzenie, że i on chciałby mieć coś podobnego.  
Poza tym, w jakiś sposób myśl o kopulowaniu z kobietą tylko w jednym jedynym celu była dla jego młodego umysłu co najmniej gorsząca.  
Nie, nie dlatego, że był prawdopodobnie homoseksualny, ale sama myśl o zbliżeniu się z kimś do tego stopnia była dla niego najzupełniej dziwna. Dziwna, ale gdy w miejscu kobiety chwilowo i dosyć bezczelnie umieszczał Albusa – była to myśl, która zdecydowanie gorszyła go w mniejszym stopniu.  
Czyż nie wspomniał o tym, że miał pragnienia? Oczywiście, że coś takiego nie było dla niego zupełnie abstrakcyjnym. Nigdy nie był jednak podniecony na tyle, by czuć to pragnienie aż tak dotkliwie, by je zrealizować.

Zakładając, że jakimś niewyjaśnionym sposobem Gellert doczekałby się potomka i zdołałby zapewnić mu kochającą matkę czy bezpieczny, ciepły dom – czego chciałby dla tego dziecka?  
Rzecz jasna, nie tego, by musiało żyć w strachu przed mugolami.  
Napawało go to odrazą. Sama myśl, że przyszłość nie przyniesie żadnych zmian albo co gorsza…mugole doczekają się praw i przejmą władzę w Ministerstwie sprawiała, że przejmowała go złość.  
Nie, Gellert chciałby, by bycie czarodziejem było powszechnie uznawane za cechę lepszą. Chciał, by mugole podporządkowali się im, czarodziejom i by już żaden czarodziej czy czarownica nie musieli posługiwać się swoją magią w tajemnicy.  
Chciał magii wolnej, pięknej i potężnej.  
I był niemal pewien, że Albus chciał tego samego.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że spodziewał się tego po chłopaku albo, że to przewidział. Był to akt zupełnie zaskakujący i nawet ze swoim świetnym refleksem – Gellert nie miałby pojęcia jak zareagować.  
Dlatego z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do fontanny, która całkowicie go pochłonęła, by następnie go wypluć na powierzchnię.  
Chłopiec zamrugał, zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Gdy jego wzrok na nowo się wyostrzył i był w stanie dostrzec sylwetkę Albusa uśmiechającego się triumfalnie.  
Uśmiechnął się do blondyna lisio, wyraźnie knując coś podstępnego i szacując to czy uda mu się uskutecznić swój plan zemsty.  
Nie wchodziło w grę, by pociągnąć Albusa za sobą, chociażby z tego powodu, że ten bardzo strategicznie chwycił jego książkę, która obecnie chroniła go przed atakiem wody.  
Ale to strzegło go tylko przed wodą, a Gellert miał do dyspozycji jeszcze różdżkę, która wyjął spod tafli z szybkością dorównującą atakującemu wężowi.

– _Titillando_ – mruknął i w kierunku Albusa wystrzelił dosyć silny, bo werbalny tym razem, czar łaskotek.

Starszy chłopak poczuł jego efekty dosyć gwałtownie i nie zdołał nawet sięgnąć po różdżkę, nim łaskotki zupełnie go nie powaliły na ziemię, na której zaczął się zabawnie wić.  
Z gardła Gellerta wyrwał się dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech, gdy obserwował zmagania Albusa z łaskotkami.  
Temu udało się nawet go załagodzić magią bezróżdżkową, ale Gellert już stał poza fontanną i szykował dla Albusa kolejne zaklęcie.  
Tym razem nie wypowiedział go na głos, więc Albus nie do końca wiedział, co go uderzyło, a raczej ziemię pod nim.  
Wyrosły z niej pnącza, które uwięziły jedną z dłoni chłopaka, którą ten akurat sięgał po swoją różdżkę.  
Uniemożliwiły także Albusowi podniesienie się do pionu z ziemi i zanim ten byłby w stanie jakoś z tej sytuacji wybrnąć – na szczycie jego ciała znalazł się Gellert. Ciężarem swojego własnego unieruchomił biodra chłopaka.  
Albus przestał walczyć, zapewne nieco zdziwiony fizyczną ingerencją czarodzieja.  
Łaskotki już dawno ustały, ale Albus nadal leżał brzuchem do góry i dokładnie nad jego twarzą znalazła się ta należąca do młodszego czarodzieja.  
Gellert pochylił się nad nim, a wilgoć z jego brań i włosów powoli wnikała także w odzienie Albusa.  
Z końcówek jego włosów na twarz Albusa skapnęło parę kropel wody z fontanny.

Pochylony nad nim blondyn oddychał w delikatnie przyspieszony sposób. Albus zresztą oddychał jeszcze szybciej, pozbawiony normalnego tempa tętna przez łaskotki.  
Dłonie Gellerta spoczywały po bokach głowy Dumbledore’a, gdy ten wbijał w niego bardzo uważne spojrzenie swoich oczu.

— _Myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho?_ — wymruczał, taksując przystojną twarz Albusa uważnym wzrokiem. Oglądał jego brwi, długie i jasne rzęsy, ładny nos, urocze zagłębienie w podbródku, a w końcu także i jego usta, na które spadła pojedyncza kropla wody z włosów Gellerta.

Zastanawiał się, jakie byłoby całowanie Albusa. Mógł to w bardzo prosty sposób zbadać i nawet mimowolnie nachylił się jeszcze niżej do twarzy chłopaka.  
Ich nosy niemal się stykały ze sobą.  
Gellert czuł na sobie oddech Albusa i naprawdę…trudno było się temu oprzeć.  
Dlatego właśnie postanowił sobie odmówić tego, do czego go tak kusiła cała ta sytuacja i szybko wyprostował się na biodrach chłopaka.  
Chciał także uwolnić jego nadgarstek, ale wyglądało na to, że Albus sam już sobie z tym poradził.

— _Następnym razem tak łatwo nie dam się wrzucić do wody_ — powiedział i podniósł się z bioder blondyna. Podał mu także rękę, by pomóc i jemu wstać z ziemi, na którą sam przecież go powalił.


	21. Crescendo XII

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus spodziewał się kontrataku, jednakże nie _takiego_.   
Upadł na kolana pod wpływem skurczów, wywołanych przez zaklęcie. Nie był fanem łaskotek, co nie było w żaden sposób dziwne. Nikt powyżej dziesiątego roku życia nie powinien lubić łaskotek. Były przeznaczone dla dzieci. Stanowiły jednak skuteczne wytrącenie z równowagi i uwagi.   
Niewielu czarodziejów użyłoby zaklęcia łaskotek w magicznej potyczce.   
Gellert zdawał się być bardzo dobry w pojedynkach. Albus ledwo zdążył dojść do siebie po ataku, przerywając czar i nie zauważył kolejnego zaklęcia lecącego w jego stronę.   
A następnie samego Gellerta, który jednym susem przygwoździł go do ziemi.

Być może rozproszyła go sama postać chłopaka? Nie był w pełni swej uwagi przy nim. Przyłapał się już na tym, że zbytnio zatracał się w niebieskich oczach.   
Zdecydowanie zauroczony był Grindelwaldem, a to nie zdarzało się wcale tak często. Zwykle Albus odczuwał jedynie fizyczny pociąg, nie tak zresztą mocny. Jego przygody łóżkowe były raczej kwestią kaprysów, które pozwalał sobie raz na jakiś czas spełnić.   
Jeszcze nigdy jednak żaden mężczyzna nie oddziaływał tak na jego ostrożność i rozwagę.   
W obecności Gellerta czuł, że nie tylko _chciał_ , ale i _mógł_ opuścić swe bariery nieco.

Czuł, jak jego ubrania nasiąkają wodą. A co ważniejsze, czuł doskonale ciało młodzieńca. Poruszenie objęło już całe jego ciało, odciągając ucierpiony krzyż. Znajdował się niemalże w euforii. Podobne uczucia towarzyszyły mu podczas nowych odkryć z dziedzin magii i zdecydowanie pozostawały jego ulubionym stanem.

Roześmiał się w końcu. Głośny śmiech potrząsnął całym ciałem Albusa, wprawiając w drganie także siedzącego na nim chłopaka. Napięcie powstałe pod presją mokrych błękitnych oczu stało się zbyt ciężkie dla niego. Zbyt poważne. Zwłaszcza gdy ten zbliżył się właściwie w zasięg pocałunku.   
Nie śmiał się tak beztrosko od wielu już lat. Ostatnimi czasy zbyt skupiony był na _pracy_ , by czerpać dziecinną przyjemność z prostych rzeczy.   
W tym momencie poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli trwać to miało tylko chwilę i zaraz znów ustąpić ogólnemu zmartwieniu, jakie odziedziczył wraz z pozycją głowy rodu.

Prychnął na dumnie retoryczne pytanie Grindelwalda, pozbywając się jednocześnie kropli wody z ust. Uwolnił nadgarstek z pnączy i podniósł się do siadu. Z rozbawieniem jeszcze przypatrywał się towarzyszowi.   
Ich _zabawa_ rozwijała się w zawrotnym tępie, co wprawiało Albusa w ogromne zadowolenie.   
Chwycił rękę wyciągniętą ku niemu, uważnie przesuwając dłoń po chłodnej już skórze chłopaka. Podniósł się do pionu, znajdując znów w niewielkiej odległości twarzą w twarz z Gellertem.

Przez umysł przemknęła mu myśl, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał po prostu go pocałować.

Spojrzał w dół na swe przemoczone ubranie, po czym omiótł wnikliwym wzrokiem sylwetkę drugiego z czarodziejów.   
Mokra odzież przylegała teraz do jego ciała, podkreślając szczupłą, ale zadbaną figurę. Choć nadal drobna, nie była to budowa ciała dziecka. Miał zdecydowanie dorosłe kształty.   
Różnił się jednak tym od Albusa, że Brytyjczyk był roślejszy. Miał szersze, bardziej umięśnione barki, które nie ukrywały potęgi, jaką posiadał czarodziej. Grindelwald był raczej typem cichej wody, która ukrywa się pod niepozornym ubiorem przeciętnie zadbanego czystokrwistego magika.

– _Chodźmy do domu_ – orzekł, schylając się po osamotnioną filiżankę z resztką herbaty. – _Wolałbym się przebrać._

Chwilę później znaleźli się już na schodach prowadzących na drugie piętro posiadłości. Albus nie kłopotał się z zaklęciem wysuszającym i pozwolił Gellertowi zostawić mokre ślady na posadzce.   
Prowadził go do swoich komnat.

Wnętrze budynku dorównywało skromną okazałością elewacji. Albus, jako najstarsze z dzieci, zajmował większą część wschodniego skrzydła. Oprócz sypialni i garderoby posiadał także coś w rodzaju gabinetu oraz własną przestronną łazienkę.   
Kwatera Aberfortha znajdowały się po drugiej stronie korytarza, natomiast pokój Ariany w zachodnim skrzydle. Ona ulokowana była najbliżej głównej sypialni, należącej uprzednio do Kendry. Młodsza dwójka posiadała po jednym pokoju z garderobą i łazienką, dzieląc dodatkowy pokój bawialny.

Albus ruchem ramienia otworzył dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, prowadzące do gabinetu. Z niego można było dostać się do sypialni.

– _Mój pokój_ – powiedział tylko, wskazując ręką na pomieszczenia.

Były one przestronne, ale raczej dzięki wystrojowi, niż faktycznej wielkości. Wiele pomagały także duże okna, które wpuszczały duże ilości światła. Na środku pierwszego z nich, pośród mebli z ciemnego drewna, znajdowało się zawalone biurko, z którego Albus obecnie nie korzystał za wiele. Mając do dyspozycji cały dom, przeniósł się do biblioteki ze swymi studiami. Choć dawniej najstarszy Dumbledore próbował przerobić pokój bardziej na wzór biblioteczki połączonej z gabinetem, było to raczej miejsce do przyjmowania gości. W końcu pierwotnie była to jego bawialnia.   
Gryfon ominął biurko i skierował się do nieco jaśniejszej z dwóch komnat. Drzwi były otwarte, a Albus praktycznie nigdy ich nie zamykał. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Łóżko stało na środku ściany, naprzeciwko wejścia. Właściwie konstrukcją podobne było do tego z Hogwartu. Prawdę mówiąc, pokój nie był zbyt personalnie urządzony. Wszelkie prywatne artefakty i bibeloty znajdowały się na jednym z dwóch regałów.   
Tutaj, oprócz wielkiego okna, znajdowały się także drzwi na przestronny balkon, który widokiem obejmował ogród.


	22. Crescendo XIII

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gellert nie był w żadnym znaczeniu wątły czy wychudzony. Miał pewne zastrzeżenia do swojego ciała, głównie pod względem wzrostu i nieco zbyt wąskich ramion, ale poza tym czuł się w swoim ciele na tyle pewnie, że nie potrzebował słyszeć od kogoś, że wygląda atrakcyjnie.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że odrobina ćwiczeń pewnie by zrobiła wiele dobrego, a na pewno więcej niż siedzenie nad książkami.  
Nadal miał jeszcze pare lat dojrzewania przed sobą. Nie spodziewał się, że urośnie do wzrostu dwóch metrów i pojawi się znikąd jakaś tkanka mięśniowa. Jego rodzice byli pod tym względem dosyć drobni. Jego matka byłą drobną, zgrabną czarownicą, a jego ojciec również nie mierzył więcej niż sześciu stóp.  
Już dawno, z przykrością zresztą, zauważył, że wdał się w matkę znacznie bardziej niż w ojca. Po ojcu odziedziczył jedynie jasne włosy i oczy, ale cała reszta była bardzo charakterystyczna dla rodziny od strony matki.

Ekscytowało go to, że zobaczy pokój Albusa, nawet jeżeli ten nie bywał w nim od jakiegoś czasu. Nadal znajdowały się tam pewnie jego osobiste rzeczy, którym chętnie się przyjrzy. Chciał poznać Albusa nie tylko od strony jego przekonań względem mugoli i czarnej magii. Bardzo chętnie dowiedziałby się, jaka jest jego ulubiona książka, co najchętniej jada i czy woli Chopina od Brahmsa.

Sam pokój Albusa nie przestawiał się szczególnie okazale czy ekscytująco, ale fakt, że należał do niego dodawał tej sytuacji podniosłości w głowie Gellerta.

— _Rzeczywiście_ — odparł na komunikat Albusa i uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. — _Twój pokój._

Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniach z zainteresowaniem, ale ostatecznie jego wzrok padł na łóżko. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale w jego żołądku zawiązał się ten supeł podekscytowania. Przecież to było zwykłe łóżko, więc o co mu chodziło?  
Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tych natrętnych myśli.

Podążył za Albusem do części sypialnianej, omiatając wzrokiem po drodze biurko i regały z książkami oraz rzeczami personalnymi. Nie był pewien czy wypadało podejść do nich i po prostu zacząć je przeglądać, czy nie, więc ostatecznie powstrzymał się przed tym i stanął przy oknie. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, bowiem strużki wody ściekające o jego plecach nie były już zbyt przyjemne w chłodnym pokoju.  
Osuszył się jednym ruchem, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem.

— _Chciałeś się przebrać, prawda?_ — przypomniał mu figlarnie Gellert, w końcu odrywając spojrzenie od pięknego widoku za oknem i przenosząc je na całkiem niezgorszy widok częściowo mokrego Albusa.

Jego spodnie miały na sobie mokrą plamę spowodowaną Gellertem, a koszula w pewnych miejscach przylepiała się do jego torsu. Też z winy Gellerta.

— _Wybacz_ — powiedział, gdy zorientował się, że otwarcie przygląda się szkodom, które poczynił. — _Musiałem cię odpowiednio ukarać za tę zniewagę_ — dodał i posłał chłopakowi oczko.

Następnie podążył do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.  
Był pewien, że Albus się nie obrazi, a dzięki temu mógł mieć oko na czarodzieja, gdy będzie zmieniał ubranie.  
Nie, nie chciał na niego sobie tak po prostu popatrzeć. Chciał zobaczyć, jak ten będzie wyglądał, gdy ktoś na niego patrzy, gdy się przebiera.  
To dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy.

Gdy Albus już skończył doprowadzać się do porządku, a Gellert zauważył, że na szczęście potrafił się powstrzymać przed gapieniem się na nagi tors – chłopiec podniósł się z łóżka.  
Zrobił to niemal błyskawicznie, gdyż zauważył, że Albus w jego stronę także zmierzał.  
Niemal zmaterializował się przy regale z książkami, by się im przyjrzeć, ale ostatecznie…większą uwagę przyciągał regał zawierający rzeczy Albusa.  
Znajdowało się tam kilka zabawnie wyglądających szklanych naczyń, zasuszony magiczny korzeń, tajemnicze pudełko, kryształy oraz kilka innych rzeczy, do których należały kartki z różnorakimi szkicami. To one przykuły największą uwagę Gellerta. Nie śmiał ich wziąć jednak do ręki i udał, że wcale aż tak go nie interesują.  
Wrócił do regału z książkami i jął przeglądać tytuły.

— _Czytujesz mugolskich autorów?_ — zadał oczywiste pytanie, gdyż zauważył wśród wszystkich tych magicznych woluminów także kilka elementów ostatniej literatury. Poe, Balzac, Dostojewski, a nawet Arthur Conan Doyle. Gellert parsknął delikatnym śmiechem.  
  
Takich rzeczy nie można było zazwyczaj dostać w magicznych bibliotekach. Biblioteczka Bathildy również nie zawierała zbyt wielu tego typu dzieł.


	23. Crescendo XIV

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Dumbledore podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do garderoby, przez którą można było dotrzeć do łazienki. Tam zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Po Gellercie widać było, że nie bardzo wie, co powinien z sobą zrobić. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem na komentarz chłopaka, po czym wszedł do swej garderoby, wcale nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zaczął rozpinać koszulę, przyglądając się beznamiętnie widokowi zza okna. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Grindelwalda i podobało mu się to. Odwrócił się do niego plecami tylko na moment, by zdjąć z siebie koszulę i zrzucić ją na posadzkę. Magicznie otworzył drzwi jednej z szaf i wyjął szare ubranie. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka, ten już na niego nie patrzył. Zarzucił więc szybko materiał na siebie i równie prędko zmienił spodnie. Dostrzegł w lustrze swoją sylwetkę i przyjrzał jej się z uwagą. Przeczesał dłonią krótkie włosy, zaczesując je do tyłu.  
Czy był atrakcyjny? Owszem, zawsze mu to powtarzano. Sam także potrafił to dostrzec. Był wysportowany, chociaż sam nie wiedział z jakiej przyczyny. Nie ruszał się wcale tak wiele. 

Podwinął rękawy i powrócił do swej sypialni, zapinając ostatnie guziki. Powoli podszedł do regału, gdzie znajdowały się jego rzeczy osobiste. Albus nie był typem gromadziciela i niewiele posiadał przedmiotów o wartości sentymentalnej. Miał jednego pluszowego misia o imieniu Lincoln, którego posiadał odkąd tylko pamiętał. Ponoć podarowała mu go jego babcia. Pluszak jednak znajdował się w szafie, odwiedzany tylko podczas przebierania się i to jedynie na chwilę. Wszelkie pozostałe zabawki, którymi niegdyś się bawił trafiły do jego młodszego rodzeństwa.  
Do rzeczy prywatnych najstarszego Dumbledore’a należało za to książki, dzienniki, notatniki oraz luźne kartki ze szkicami i opisami. Albus lubił rysować i był w tym również całkiem niezły. W młodszych latach lubił dorysowywać ilustracje do bajek, oraz szkicować portrety swych ludzi i skrzatów czy nawet całe ich sylwetki. Tym zarysowanych kartek było sporo w różnych miejscach jego komnat. Najlepsze jednak znajdowały się na regale, który przeglądał Gellert.  
I na rysunki te również szybko natrafił.  
Nie obdarzył ich jednak zbyt dużą ilością uwagi, na co Albus właściwie odetchnął z ulgą. Nie pamiętał, _które_ z jego szkiców znajdowały się na półce. Bo braku reakcji Gellerta wywnioskował, że te, których tak bardzo nie chciał pokazywać musiały znajdować się gdzieś indziej.

– _Niektórzy są naprawdę godni uwagi_ – żachnął się Albus, opierając o ścianę obok regału i krzyżując na piersi ramiona.

Albus nie czytał tylko naukowych książek, a ile można było czytać o magii. Jego matka w końcu pochodziła z mugolskiego rodziny i potajemnie czytała mugolskie powieści. Głównie były to romansidła, ale posiadała parę ciekawszych książek, które zainteresowały jej syna. Wielokrotnie zakradał się do mugolskiej księgarni, czasami nawet kradnąc powieści. Na czternaste urodziny zażądał kilku mugolskich tytułów obok magicznych, co Kendra niechętnie, ale spełniła.  
Wyjątkową sympatią darzył literaturę rosyjską, oraz utwory Edgara Allana Poe. Co do tego ostatniego, był przekonany, że mężczyzna również był czarodziejem. Jeden z notatników poświęcił właśnie badaniom na temat mugolskich autorów, którzy posiadali domniemane magiczne pochodzenie oraz magii w utworach czysto mugolskich.

– _Moim ulubionym jest Oscar Wilde_ – powiedział, odpychając się od ściany. Czarodzieje nigdy nie sięgali po obecnie piszących mugolskich pisarzy. Podszedł do szafki nocnej i wysunął szufladę, z której wyjął egzemplarz Portretu Doriana Graya, osobiście podpisanego przez Oscara Wilde’a. – _Poznałem go poprzedniego lata, gdy wraz z moim przyjacielem spędziliśmy dwa tygodnie w Paryżu._

Uśmiechnął się, otwierając na pierwszej stronie, gdzie widniała dedykacja.

_Dla niesamowitego młodzieńca, którego nigdy nie zapomnę,  
_ _Oscar Wilde xx_

– _Mogę ci to pożyczyć_ – podał książkę Gellertowi. – _Oscar napisał tu o horkruksie, chociaż sam był mugolem. Powiedział mi, że opowiedział mu o tym jakiś jego dawny znajomy, ale on zupełnie nie wierzy w istnienie magii._

Pożyczenie tej książki Gellertowi było ryzykowne. Wiedział jednak, że chłopak ją przeczyta i Albus liczył, że nawet mu się spodoba. Nie fabuła oczywiście, ta była obiektywnie świetna. Oscar poruszał otwarcie jeszcze jeden pewny temat, który później skazał go na więzienie.  
Dumbledore chciał jednak wiedzieć nie tylko, co Gellert sądził o mugolskim rozumieniu horkruksów.


	24. Crescendo XV

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
— _W to nie wątpię_ — odparł. Nie zdarzało mu się czytać mugolskich powieści takich, jak te tutaj, ale nie był wobec nich jakkolwiek zgorszony. Po prostu bawiło go to, że w końcu spotkał kogoś, kto również nie obawiał się ich tak otwarcie trzymać na półce.  
No i obecność paru z nich pozwalała mu kwestionować pewne aspekty osobowości Albusa.

— _Oscar Wilde?_ — powtórzył, marszcząc brwi. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Dumbledore najbardziej zagustowałby w tego typu powieściach. Gellert znacznie większą wartość widział w Dostojewskim czy chociaż w Balzacu.  
Chociaż, fakt – Gellert nie przeczytał wielu książek Wilde’a.

Jego usta delikatnie i nieelegancko rozchyliły się, gdy przeczytał inskrypcję na pierwszej stronie.

— _Nie próbujesz chyba powiedzieć, że…_ — nie dokończył, a zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi. — _Mogę przeczytać_ — mruknął tylko, ujmując egzemplarz w swoje ręce. Czuł się niepewnie w tej sytuacji. Albus był naprawdę pełen niespodzianek.

Horkruks nie był powszechnie znanym terminem. Nie każdemu czarodziejowi.  
Był zaskoczony, że Dumbledore znał ten termin i tak otwarcie się nim posługiwał.

— _Mój ojciec zbiłby mnie, gdyby zobaczył tę książkę w moich rękach_ — powiedział, a na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech.

Egon Grindelwald, bo tak brzmiało imię jego ojca, nie był szczególnie przyjemnym człowiekiem, a jednak Gellert zdecydowanie wolał jego towarzystwo niż swojej matki. Bez wzajemności, bowiem Egon zdecydowanie wolał spędzać czas sam, a syna zabawiał jedynie cierpieniem.  
Gellert zmarszczył brwi odruchowo na pewne wspomnienie z czasu, który spędził w Austrii wraz z ojcem.  
Był to wieczór wigilijny, a jego matka jeszcze wówczas uznawała istnienie małego Gellerta i w ramach podarku świątecznego wręczyła mu najprostszą zabawkę. Gellert, jako dziecko, był stosunkowo regularnym dzieckiem, więc i zabawka przypadła mu do gustu.  
Jego ojciec nie był jednak szczególnie zadowolony z tego, jak kobieta rozpieściła małego Gellerta. Był zazdrosny i podpalił zabawkę na oczach Gellerta, by dać mu nauczkę.  
Można się zatem spodziewać, że czas spędzony z ojcem nie był szczególnie…szczęśliwy.

— _Nie przepadał za mugolami. Nienawidził ich i każde wspomnienie o nich sprawiało, że stawał się nieobliczalny_ — dodał, wpatrując się pusto w trzymany przez siebie egzemplarz książki.

Po chwili jednak powrócił do swojego dawnego ja i uśmiechnął się nikczemnie.

— _Dobrze, że jest martwy, co?_ — mruknął, a następnie skurczył książkę, by schować ją do kieszeni. — _Postaram się oddać jak najszybciej._

Następne kilka chwil spędzili na dyskutowaniu o kolejnych autorach, zauważając, że mieli bardzo podobne spojrzenie na każdą z rzeczy, o których była mowa.  
Gellert nie był taki jak jego rodzice. Był znacznie bardziej otwarty wobec mugoli, choć nie ukrywał wcale, że chciał przejąć nad nimi jakąś władzę, skierować ich w odpowiednim kierunku, zażegnać w jakiś sposób spór, który wykwitł na przestrzeni setek lat.  
Jego umysł był bardzo racjonalny i logiczny, ale nie brakowało w nim iskry idealistycznego spojrzenia, które traktowało tę kwestię w sposób szczególnie nieagresywny.  
On chciał tylko porządku i tego, by nikt nie musiał się ukrywać – magiczny lub nie.  
A Albus w tym go wspierał, ilekroć Gellert jakoś przemycał tę myśl do swoich rozważań.

Cała ta rozmowa, która rozpoczęła się przy regale z książkami, zajęła im na tyle długo, że Gellert nawet nie zauważył, gdy przenieśli się do sypialni, na łóżko, by o tym rozmawiać.  
Był tak pobudzony do rozmowy i aktywny w dyskusji, że zupełnie się zapomniał.  
Nim się spostrzegli – była już pora późnego obiadu. A oni nawet na moment nie zamilkli przez ten czas.  
Przeszkodził im dopiero skrzat, który obwieścił im porę posiłku.

Udali się na dół, a tam już czekała na nich pozostała dwójka rodzeństwa Albusa.  
Gellert nie do końca wiedział jak się zachować przy czarodziejach w niemalże jego wieku. Aberforth nie wygląda na wiele młodszego od niego samego, a jednak wyczuwał między nim a sobą nieocenioną przepaść.  
Ariana zaś zdawała się emanować niewinnością i dziecięcością.  
Trochę dotknęło go to, że może Albus postrzega go w ten sposób, co swoje rodzeństwo, ale od razu odepchnął tę myśl.  
Nie mógł, prawda? Gellert był zupełnie inny od Aberfortha.  
A jednak ten niepokój już został zasiany w jego głowie. Że nigdy przez nikogo nie zostanie uznany za poważnego człowieka, dopóki nie stanie się dorosły.  
To nie byłoby problemem, gdyby nadal pozostawał w środowisku dzieci z Durmstrangu. Jednak jako człowiek szesnastoletni, który został zmuszony zakończyć edukację…nadal był tylko dzieckiem. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć poważnej pracy ani kupić sobie domu. Nikt go przez najbliższe kilka lat nie uzna za sobie równego.

Jego humor po uświadomieniu sobie tego, że jest tylko dzieckiem, znacznie się pogorszył i Gellert nie odzywał się podczas posiłku prawie w ogóle. Nawet nie chciał patrzeć jakoś szczególnie na Albusa, najzupełniej w świecie zazdroszcząc mu jego statusu dorosłego.  
Został w końcu głową rodu i miał przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość.  
A co Gellert miał do zaoferowania? To prawda, że po śmierci ojca również był głową rodu, ale czy kogoś to obchodziło? Miał szesnaście lat.  
Albus był na zupełnie innym poziomie.


	25. Crescendo XVI

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Powiedzieć, że Ariana była podekscytowana ze względu na obecność gościa na obiedzie to jak nie powiedzieć nic. Albus wręcz martwił się, że będzie musiał uspokoić ją w jakiś specjalny sposób, bo jeśli jej rozemocjonowanie pójdzie o krok wyżej – może stać się niestabilna.  
Siedząc na swym miejscu przy stole, machała zamaszyście nogami, wpatrując się w Gellerta.  
Choć jedynym wyznaczonym miejscem było to u szczytu stołu, na którym zasiadał zawsze gospodarz, to Ariana samodzielnie przypisała miejsca członkom rodziny. Należało tego przestrzegać, gdyż każde poważniejsze sprzeciwienie się dziecku mogło wywołać sztorm jej nieokiełznanej magii.  
Gdyby nie ogromna doza niewinności dziewczynki, mogła łatwo sterować swą rodziną. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej to do głowy, gdyż z natury była niezwykle przyjemnym dzieckiem.  
Poza swym nastoletnim wygadaniem oczywiście.  
Wychowana pod szczelnym kloszem z daleka od obcych, a tym samym od całego zła tego świata, jej obejście było niemalże dziecinnie słodko naiwne. Tragiczny wypadek z przeszłości zostawił na niej ślad jedynie w postaci obskurusa. Nie rozumiała jednak tego, a po trzech mugolskich łobuzach nie pozostało ani jednego wspomnienia.  
  
Albus zajął więc miejsce na okazałym krześle, na którym do niedawna zasiadała Kendra. Po jego lewej znajdowała się Ariana, a obok niej Aberforth. Chłopak wyjątkowo był nadąsany, gdyż od pewnego czasu próbował zająć dotychczasowe miejsce Albusa. Na nim jednak usadowiony został Gellert i Abe oczywiście nie mógł się kłócić. Było to krzesło zaraz po prawej od najstarszego brata. Choć stół był długi i mógł śmiało pomieścić około szesnastu osób, ta rodzina zdawała się zawsze gnieździć z jednej strony, a młodsze rodzeństwo dodatkowo w takiej odległości, że stale zderzali się łokciami.  
  
Jedynie obiad w domu Dumbledore jadany był wspólnie, ale Aberforth z Arianą pozostałe posiłki także często jadali razem, jako że tak wynikało z ich wspólnej zabawy. Albus z kolei nie jadał śniadań, upierając się, że rano go mdli od jedzenia, a kolacje odbywał w bibliotece – dawniej w swoim gabinecie.  
Pora obiadowa była czasem, podczas którego cała rodzina musiała się zebrać czy tego chciała, czy nie. Akompaniament stanowiło trajkotanie dziewczynki o wszystkim, co tylko pojawiało się w jej głowie. Był to często jedyny moment, kiedy Albus miał czas dla niej i na wysłuchanie, czym chciała mu się pochwalić oraz wielu pytań. Były to pytania i spostrzeżenia dotyczące otoczenia – fauny, flory, czy skrzatów domowych oraz ciekawostki z książek, które niedawno przeczytała.  
Przez ilość rzeczy zdawało się, że jej doba trwała znacznie dłużej, niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. A Albus z przyjemnością wszystkiego wysłuchiwał.  
Zazwyczaj.  
  
Tym jednak razem martwił się niejako, że jego siostra przytłacza Gellerta.  
Przy każdej okazji najstarszy Dumbledore spoglądał badawczo na swego gościa, który chwilę wcześniej tak entuzjastycznie z nim rozmawiał, a teraz… zamilkł niemalże całkowicie. Odpowiadał oczywiście kulturalnie na pytania zadawane mu przez dziecko, ale wydawał się nawet aż smutny.  
Dumbledore będzie musiał poprawić mu humor.  
  
Skoro tylko Ariana skończyła swój posiłek, Albus zaproponował jej, by deser zjadła w ogrodzie. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten pomysł, ponieważ zaledwie poprzedniego dnia odkryła gniazdo ptaków, które próbowała do siebie przekonać i zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Najstarszy jej brat już parę lat wcześniej zauważył, że mała posiadała dar do zwierząt, zarówno magicznych, jak i mugolskich. Wróżył jej świetną przyszłość w zawodzie magizoologa, co dodatkowo determinowało go do znalezienia jakiegoś leku, który umożliwiłby jej normalne życie.  
  
Gdy jadalnia została opuszczona przez dwójkę dzieciaków, gryfon wstał i podszedł do barku.

– _Wszystko w porządku?_ – spytał z nutką szczerego zmartwienia w głosie. Spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

Z barku wyleciało parę butelek, a Albus zaczął je przeglądać. Chciał przygotować jakiś specjalny drink dla gościa, jednak ostatecznie pozostał przy swoim ulubionym prostym drinku. Magicznie zaczął mieszać składniki, po czym rozlał do dwóch specjalnych szklanek.  
  
– _Nie wiem, czy pijasz alkohol…_ – powiedział, stawiając przed Gellertem tradycyjny gin z tonikiem, limonką, miętą i lodem. Dopiero gdy powrócił do stołu, przypomniał sobie, że jego towarzysz był jeszcze niepełnoletni. On sam jednak wcześnie zaczął uczyć się pić alkohol, ale skoro Grindelwald był do niego tak podobny…


	26. Crescendo XVII

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gdy się tak dąsał – czuł się jeszcze bardziej jak dziecko. Starał się zatem zachować twarz i nie dać po sobie pokazać tego, jak dziwacznie się czuł w towarzystwie całej trójki Dumbledore’ów.  
Ariana był przyjemną dziewczynką. Wydawała się być inteligentnym dzieckiem, mimo że znacznie mniej dojrzałym niż jej rówieśnicy.  
Ze słów Bathildy wynikało, że dziewczynka nie wychodziła zbyt często z domu ze względu na chorobliwość i wobec czego Gellert nie spodziewał się, by uczęszczała do Hogwartu.  
To z kolei podsuwało mu pewną teorię.  
Tak, zdecydowanie myślenie i rozwiązywanie zagadek poprawiało mu humor lub skutecznie odwracało uwagę od samopoczucia, ale najwyraźniej przekonał tym wszystkich poza Albusem, którego bardzo uważny wzrok na sobie czuł.

Tak czy inaczej – Gellert radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Poza jednym potknięciem, które zaliczył we wnętrzu swojej głowy – obiad przebiegł pomyślnie. Szesnastolatek był jednak, mimo wszystko, pełen ulgi, gdy ten dobiegł końca.  
Niemal otwarcie odetchnął, kiedy został sam z Albusem, a ten w końcu uzewnętrznił swoje spostrzeżenie odnośnie humoru Gellerta.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przeczesał włosy dłonią, próbując odwlec swoją odpowiedź jak najbardziej w czasie.  
Wcale nie musiał mówić Albusowi prawdy, ale nie miał też powodu jej nie powiedzieć.

— _Uświadomiłem sobie, że w twoich oczach muszę być kimś podobnym do twojego rodzeństwa_ — odparł niechętnie i wbił spojrzenie w krzesło naprzeciw siebie, obecnie puste. — _Nie tylko ty zresztą w ten sposób mnie widzisz, bo także i każdy inny człowiek_ — dodał, wzdychając z pewnym zrezygnowaniem. Mógłby manipulować swoim wyglądem na potrzeby znalezienia pracy, ale oszukiwanie samego siebie, tylko by pogłębiło jego kompleksy.

Gellert nachmurzył się, gdy dotarło do niego, że potrzebuje tej potęgi, o którą zabiegał znacznie bardziej teraz niż kiedykolwiek indziej.

Alkohol postawiony przed nim wprawił go w ponure rozbawienie. Żadna z tych rzeczy – wiek, wygląd czy picie alkoholu – nie świadczyły o jego dojrzałości. Co zatem świadczyło?

— _Nie mam nic przeciwko_ — odpowiedział na słowa Albusa i otulił naczynie swoimi szczupłymi palcami.

Alkohol nie smakował mu szczególnie, ale też nie był bardzo obrzydliwy. Przechodził przez gardło Gellerta z łatwością, ale nie pchał go tam z chęcią. Nie miał potrzeby, by robić tego z chęcią.  
Lubił mieć skupiony i jasny umysł, a alkohol był jedną z tych rzeczy, które intelekt opóźniały.  
Ludzie potrafili dopuszczać się kretyńskich rzeczy po o jednym drinku za dużo.  
Ale to, co przygotował Albus wyglądało całkiem smacznie i Gellert chętnie spróbował odrobiny.

Albus zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce przy stole, a kilka więcej łyków drinka skutecznie rozluźniło Gellerta na tyle, by osunął się o kilka cali na krześle niżej od w pełni wyprostowanej pozycji.  
Widocznie była to potrzebna odległość, by był w stanie napotkać na drodze swojej nogi kolano Albusa, które zetknęło się z jego własnym.  
Początkowo Gellert kierowany odruchem chciał zabrać nogę lub wyprostować się na powrót, ale zwalczył ten impuls.  
A im dłużej pozostawał w tej pozycji ciągłego i dziwnie intymnego kontaktu, tym większy chaos panował w jego głowie.  
Aż tak bardzo łaknął kontaktu z innym człowiekiem, że posuwał się do tak szczeniackich kroków?  
Rzecz nie w tym, że był zbyt tchórzliwy, by posunąć się dalej, czego dowodem było to wszystko, co uprzednio robił.  
Denerwowały go jego dziwne odruchy ucieczki lub poddenerwowania, gdy tylko nie wynikało go z jego własnej woli.  
Gdy działo się między nim a Albusem coś nieoczekiwanego – był gotów odskoczyć jak oparzony.  
Musiał w końcu dojść ze sobą do porozumienia odnośnie do tego, czego chciał właściwie od tego chłopaka.  
Zwodzenie i gra były zabawne tylko do czasu, gdy brnęło to za daleko.

Co jakiś czas potrzebował odzyskać grunt pod stopami, znaleźć swoją kontrolę nad sytuacją, a jeżeli nie mógł tego zrobić – stworzy jej iluzje.  
Iluzje tego, że wszystko idzie wedle jego myśli.  
Kierowany tym właśnie postanowieniem, że odzyska to, co utracił – podniósł się z krzesła ze swoim drinkiem w dłoni i okrążył krzesło Albusa, ale nie zatrzymał się wtedy, a tylko ruszył dalej, do następnego pokoju, w którym napotkał…instrument.   
Nie był zdziwiony tym widokiem. Uradowało go to, bo nie ma lepszego sposobu niż zyskanie kontroli niż stworzenie czegoś własnymi rękami. Muzyki, zaklęć, zawirowań. 

— _Albusie, zagraj mi coś_ — powiedział, odwracając się przez ramię na Albusa. — _Jestem pewien, ze jesteś w tym równie wyśmienity, co we wszystkim innym_ — dodał nieco złośliwie.


	27. Crescendo XVIII

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Sytuacja Gellerta była dla niego zrozumiała, chociaż nie potrafił się utożsamić w żadnym stopniu.  
Nadal nie wiedział praktycznie nic o najbliższej rodzinie chłopaka. Bathilda powiedziała mu, że jego ojciec nie żyje, a Albus wiedział, że nie posiadał rodzeństwa. Co jednak z matką? Jakie były stosunki między nim, a jego rodzicami?  
  
Albus znajdował się w zupełnie innej sytuacji, jeśli chodzi o traktowanie jak dorosłego. Pomijając to, jak sam się czuł i zachowywał, bo łatwo było zauważyć ich podobieństwo na tym polu, z Dumbledorem obchodzono się diametralnie inaczej.  
Już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie wiadomo było, że jest prawdopodobnie najzdolniejszy wśród uczniów, a z następnymi latami szacunek dorosłych do niego gwałtownie wzrastał. Jedyne, na co _mógłby_ się poskarżyć, to brak faktycznych nastoletnich lat. Tej beztroski, którą obserwował u rówieśników. Brak poważnych planów i obowiązków.  
Nie narzekał jednak, gdyż samodzielnie zecydował się na taką ścieżkę życiową. Piął się po szczeblach potęgi, a to wymagało wczesnego startu i dużego skupienia.  
  
Prawdę mówiąc, zbyt poświęcił się nauce, przez co brakowało mu obycia w kontaktach towarzyskich z rówieśnikami. Przyjaźnił się ze starszymi czarodziejami, tak samo spotykał, gdy przyszła mu ochota na nieco rozluźnienia.  
Z pożałowaniem stwierdził, że przez to nie ma pojęcia, jak zachować się w stosunku do Gellerta. Mężczyźni, którymi do tej pory był zainteresowany, chcieli od niego tylko jednej rzeczy. Podobnie zresztą jak Albus od nich. Do rozrywki umysłowej czy wyzwania intelektualnego używał innych, starszych naukowców. Jeszcze nie zdażyło mu się być zainteresowanym kimś na obu płaszczyznach.   
Aż do teraz.

Nie poruszył się, gdy Grindelwald dotknął jego uda kolanem. Wiedziałby, co zrobić, gdyby na miejscu Węgra znajdował się przypadkowy czarodziej. W przypadku chłopaka jednak wcale nie miał ochoty się spieszyć z niczym. Przyjemność sprawiały mu ich podchody, nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu miałyby zakończyć się bez porządnego finału.  
Obaj zbliżali się powoli jak drapieźnik do swej ofiary. Jak lew, który był maskotką jego domu.  
Nie odezwał się także ani słowem na zarzuty Gellerta. Nie wiedział jak mu na to odpowiedzieć i czuł także, że cokolwiek on powie, chłopak i tak mu nie uwierzy.  
  
Fakt, że Gellert wstał, był dla niego niemalże zbawieniem. Odprowadził go wzrokiem do salonu, gdzie znajdował się zabytkowy fortepian i to właśnie on zdawał się zyskać uwagę chłopaka.  
Jednym łykiem dopił swojego drinka i podniósł się wyjątkowo szybko. Kroku zwolnił dopiero w drzwiach, odzyskując widok na Grindelwalda, który naciskał pojedynczy klawisz.  
Podszedł bez słowa do fortepianu, właściwie ocierając się o sylwetkę chłopaka, podczas siadania na ławie.  
  
Położył dłonie na klawiszach, nie bardzo wiedząc, co może zagrać. Od jakiegoś już czasu nie grał na fortepianie i bał się zbłaźnić. Wpatrywał się chwilę w stos teczek wypełnionych nutami. Na przestrzeni kilkunastu lat jego życia najpewniej zagrał choć raz wszystkie utwory znajdujące się tam. Sięgnął pamięcią do utworów, które wychodziły mu bez problemu, ale nadal leżały na wyższej półce trudności. Chciał zaimponować Gellertowi.  
W końcu jego umysł przypomniał mu o istnieniu Schuberta, austriackiego kompozytowa.  
Zaraz potem jego palce same odnalazły właściwe klawisze.  
  
_Erlkönig_.*  
Muzyka do _Króla Elfów_ Goethego.  
  
Być może nadal pamiętał nawet tekst, jednak był on po niemiecku, a jego zdolności są zbyt niskie, żeby w ogóle posługiwać się nim przed chłopakiem, którego pierwszym jezykiem był. A zwłaszcza śpiewać.  
Aż tak nie oszalał.  
  
– _Nie uważam cię za dzieciaka_ – powiedział w końcu, zdejmując dłonie z klawiatury. – _Nie wiem nawet, ile dokładnie masz lat i chyba tak wolę, żeby pozostało_ – podniósł wzrok na czającego się za nim chłopaka. – _Pewnie zabrzmi to głupio, ale postrzegam cię jako równego sobie, a nie mojemu młodszemu bratu._  
  
Zmarszczył brwi w żałosnym rozbawieniu, oczekując reakcji, po czym przesunął się nieco na bok, robiąc koło siebie miejsce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Der Erlkönig Schuberta:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XP5RP6OEJI


	28. Crescendo XIX

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gdyby Gellerta miałoby się przyrównać do jakiegoś zwierzęcia, to zapewne nie znalazłoby się nic, co w pełni go oddawało.  
Był połączeniem wielu istot naraz, gdzie niekiedy jedna lub druga dominowała, a trzecia była ledwie obecna, gdy czwarta knuła swój kolejny krok.  
Gellert w jednej sekundzie mógł być jadowitym, atakującym wężem, a w innej kryjącym się w cieniu młodym pantery.  
Tak, zdecydowanie wiele miał w sobie z atakującego pod wpływem strachu zwierzęcia.  
Tyle samo, ile miał z jadowitego gada.  
W Albusie bardzo łatwo było zobaczyć tego lwa z herbu Gryffindoru, ale gdy się przyjrzeć…można było dostrzec też jakieś inne zwierze. Ptaka, z pewnością. Pełnego gracji i ostrożności.

Albus swoimi umiejętnościami do gry wcale go nie zawiódł, ale Gellert zresztą nie spodziewał się, żeby ten w jakimkolwiek stopniu byłby w stanie nie podołać.  
Jego poprzedni przytyk był nieco złośliwy, ale był jedynie kreatywnym sposobem na wytknięcie prawdy.  
Albus był doskonały we wszystkim za co do tej pory Gellert widział, by ten się brał.  
A wnioskując po jego rozległych znajomościach na scenie intelektualnej – nie tylko on tak uważał i to widział.  
Nawet wiedział, co dokładnie powiedzieć, żeby Gellert czuł się komfortowo i dobrze w jego towarzystwie.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową, a następnie usiadł na zwolnionym miejscu. Dopił swojego drinka i odstawił go na ziemię, uważając za nieeleganckie stawiać na fortepianie cokolwiek.

— _Potrafiłbyś chociaż raz nie być idealny?_ — spytał z delikatnym rozbawieniem Gellert, wbijając wzrok w klawisze. — _Pewnie to też byś zrobił śpiewająco_ — dodał, nadal się drocząc z Albusem.

Nie potrzebował zdradzać mu swojego wieku. Dopóki Albus nie uważał go za młodszego niż czternaście lat – czuł się niezobowiązany do tego, by mówić głośno, że ma szesnaście od niedawna.

Gellert lubił instrumenty. Była to jedyna namiastka zabawki, którą miał w domu, gdy był dzieckiem.  
Potrafił bawić się dźwiękami przez godziny z braku czegokolwiek lepszego do roboty, gdy kończyły mu się lektury do czytania.

Położył palce na klawiszach, zastanawiając się, czy właściwie było coś, czym on mógłby zaimponować Albusowi. Musiałby chyba zwołać tu całą orkiestrę i zaśpiewać główne partie w operze, żeby chłopakowi odebrało mowę, ale zdecydował się po prostu na coś, co akurat pamiętał.  
Utwór, który zaczął grać, nie był do końca przeznaczony do grania na pianinie, ale dla instrumentów smyczkowych.  
Concerto Vivaldiego w tonacji g-moll (RV 156)*, ale z drobnym wkładem Gellerta.  
Była to delikatniejsza wersja tej melodii, gdyż taką wersję sobie wymyślił Gellert, który celowo lubił wprowadzać do wszystkiego pierwiastek siebie.  
Pierwiastek chaosu, mroku lub własnego spojrzenia na wrażliwość.

Nie chciał być dzieckiem, nie chciał też być słaby, a wszystko w nim krzyczało słabością. Był sfrustrowany i wściekły na siebie, że potrafi dostrzegać tylko te marne strony swojej sytuacji.  
Przecież chciał tego, by Durmstrang się go pozbył, ale on tylko wypełniał plan krok po kroku. Dla większego dobra.  
Co z tego, że teraz było mu z tym niekomfortowo? Taki był plan, Gellercie! Sam wykonałeś pierwszy ruch, a teraz zdjąłeś rękę z pionka. Nie mogłeś się cofnąć, choćbyś tego boleśnie chciał.

Przerwał melodię po około parudziesięciu sekundach, zbytnio się zamyślając nad swoim losem.  
Czyżby spotkanie Albusa było tą niewiadomą potrzebną, by zachwiać równowagą Gellerta? Jego osobistym testem wytrzymałości i umiejętności, sprawdzianem silnej woli.  
Z pewnością tak sobie to mógł tłumaczyć Gellert.

— _Mam szesnaście lat, Albusie_ — powiedział z pewnym zrezygnowanym zmęczeniem. — _Mój ojciec, gdy był w moim wieku brał ślub z najgorszą jędzą na świecie, jakiej przyszło być kiedykolwiek matką_ — dodał niemal obojętnym tonem.

Nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego mówi o tym Albusowi, gdy ten wyraźnie zaznaczył, że wcale nie chce poznać wieku Gellerta. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu w ogóle mu na tym nie zależało.  
A teraz miał ochotę jeszcze bardziej zniszczyć obraz siebie w oczach nowo poznanego.

— _Powinienem wracać do domu_ — odezwał się po chwili milczenia i podniósł się z taboretu. Czegokolwiek właściwego Albus, by nie powiedział na temat jego wieku – on nadal czuł się z tym faktem niezręcznie.

— _Dziękuję za obiad_ — dodał i zmusił się do wykrzywienia ust w łagodnym grymasie wdzięczności. — _Wydaje się jednak, że potrzebuję chwili, by się zmierzyć ze swoimi kompleksami w samotności._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vivaldi concerto in g-moll (RV 156)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzS8he3DqFw


	29. Crescendo XX

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus parsknął krótkim śmiechem na przytyk chłopaka.  
Poczuł ciepło jego ciała, gdy ten usadowił się obok, stykając się z nim udem.  
Nie chciał nie być idealny. Taką już miał naturę, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, tego wymagał jego plan trzydziestoletni.

– _Pewnie tak_ – mruknął z rozbawieniem.

Delikatne dłonie chłopaka ułożyły się na klawiszach. Jedna z nich znalazła się tuż przed Albusem, wygrywając parę nut. Uśmiech gryfona nieco zelżał, z rozbawionego przechodząc w nieco melancholijny. Nie słyszał jeszcze takiej wariacji tego utworu. Czuł jednak, jakby ją znał doskonale. Jakby słyszał ją właściwie we śnie. W jakimś marzeniu sennym.  
Nieobecnym wzrokiem przyglądał się zgrabnym palcom śmigającym po klawiaturze.  
Nie. Nie potrafiłby tego tak zagrać.  
I był zachwycony.  
_Nie tylko melodią._

Nagłe przerwanie muzyki zaskoczyło Albusa. Uniósł wzrok na chłopaka pytająco.  
_Szesnaście?_ … Zaledwie rok więcej niż Aberforth. Utwierdziło go to, że faktycznie wolał pozostać w niewiedzy.  
Albus opuścił spojrzenie na klawisze, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze znajdowała się dłoń Gellerta. Szok jednak okazał się być chwilowy. Przypomniał sobie bowiem siebie, gdy miał szesnaście lat. Dumbledore zdawał się przecież być wtedy o wiele starszy. Tak samo traktowali go czarodziejscy uczeni. Dlaczego więc on, osiemnastolatek, miał traktować Gellerta jak dziecko, gdy byli tak podobni.  
Pojawiła się u niego nuta sentymentalnego zrozumienia. Pamiętał wszakże jak zły był, gdy podczas piątego roku mianowany był prefektem Gryffindoru, a prefekt naczelny żartował z jego młodego wieku. Albus czuł się tak przez jedynie chwilę, gdyż zaledwie po tygodniu ustawił bezczelnego gryfona do pionu. Gellert musiał czuć się tak przez większość swojego życia.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdecydował się pozostać milczącym. Uśmiechnął się jedynie ze zrozumieniem, po czym wstał.  
Niechętnie odprowadził Grindelwalda do holu. Wolał, by ten jeszcze został. Nie pokazał mu nawet swej biblioteki.  
Drzwi otworzył bez pomocy magii i pozostawił rękę na nagrzanym od słońca drewnie tuż na wysokości głowy chłopaka.

– _Wyślij sowę, gdybyś chciał to powtórzyć_ – powiedział, opierając głowę o dłoń. – _Powinniśmy kiedyś zagrać razem coś na cztery ręce._

Do jego uszy dotarł tupot małych obcasów, które należały do Ariany. Dziewczynka wróciła właśnie do domu i zauważyła, że gość wyszedł. Przez otwarte drzwi do salonu widział, jak wskoczyła na otomanę pod oknem wychodzącym na ulicę i machała zamaszyście. Gellert także musiał ją zauważyć, gdyż pomachał krótko w stronę domu.  
Było ledwie popołudnie, ale nie chciał zmuszać Gellerta do spędzania z nim czasu. Lato przecież dopiero się zaczęło. Jeszcze będą mieli wiele okazji do spotkań. Zaczekał aż Grindelwald wyjdzie za bramę i dopiero wtedy zamknął drzwi.

Odchrząknął, po czym spojrzał w ziemię. Uśmiechnął się. Tak łatwo nie wypuści teraz tego chłopaka ze swojej uwagi. Stał on się teraz celem, który Albus bardzo chciał zdobyć. Nawet jeśli ten był w wieku jego brata.

– Wróci jeszcze, prawda?

Mała blondynka nieśmiało weszło do salonu. Albus obdarzył ją przyjemnym uśmiechem, lecz w jego oczach kryła się nutka smutku. Ariana podbiegła do niego i objęła go w pasie, przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej. Najstarszy Dumbledore otoczył ją ramieniem. Bardzo rzadko przytulał siostrę, tylko gdy sama wyraziła taką prośbę. A to robiła jedynie w wyjątkowych sytuacjach i najstarszy brat nie zawsze rozumiał jej system ich wartościowania. Teraz jednak było to jasne. Gellert był pierwszym człowiekiem spoza rodziny (i poza Bathlidą), którego Ariana poznała od wielu lat.  
Właściwie żadne z dzieci Dumbledore nie było nauczone rodzinnych czułości. Ostatnim razem Kendra przytuliła Albusa prawdopodobnie w 1891 roku, gdy poinformowała go o wyroku, jaki otrzymał Percival. Albus miał wtedy tylko dziesięć lat. Większej czułości zaznał od jednodniowych znajomości i przelotnych romansów, niż od własnej matki.


	30. Capriccio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capriccio  
> «energicznie, dowolnie i by pokazać swoje możliwości muzyczne»

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gellert nie był pewien, co konkretnie kierowało jego tak prędkim ulotnieniem się z domu Albusa. Chciał z nim spędzać czas i dogadywali się tak, jakby wcale nie znali się jednego dnia, a lata.  
Dogadywali się lepiej aniżeli Gellert z kimkolwiek ze swoich wieloletnich towarzyszy ze szkoły.  
Dlatego tak trudno mu było zrozumieć nagłą potrzebę znalezienia się samemu.  
Przypisywał ją głównie temu, że poczuł się w towarzystwie Albusa…po prostu słaby. Miał wrażenie, że ten albo sobie z nim umiejętnie pogrywa, albo dopiero zacznie, jeżeli zobaczy, jak działa na Gellerta.  
Potrzebował przemyśleć swoje dalsze kroki w relacji z Albusem Dumbledorem. I znał świetnie miejsce, które idealnie się do tego nadawało – jego książkową fortecę.

**~*~**

Gellert zwykle nie wyglądał, jakby szczególnie się przejmował swoim wyglądem, ale obecnie…zdecydowanie powinien był wziąć prysznic.  
Był po łokcie umorusany od atramentowych notatek, jego przydługie włosy były w zupełnym nieładzie, a sam był pokryty co najmniej centymetrową warstwą kurzu.  
A minęło zaledwie parę dni, odkąd wyglądał przyzwoicie. To jest…od dnia, w którym wyszedł z domu Albusa. Tego samego wieczoru Gellert ruszył do biblioteki, gdzie pierwsze kilka godzin spędził na przeszukiwaniu swoich notatek i uzupełnianiu ich, a następne kilka poświęcił próbie przeczytania książki, którą pożyczył mu Albus.  
Okazało się, że drugie z nich okazało się nie być takie trudne. Powieść nie była zbyt długa i zdecydowanie miała więcej ciekawych zwrotów akcji niż tomy traktujące o warzeniu Eliksiru Rozpaczy.  
W związku z tym, że Gellert tak zatopił się w lekturze – przeleżał cały ten czas na parapecie, wsparty niewygodnie o okno biblioteki. Od tego potwornie rozbolały go plecy, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie i zmusił się do dalszej pracy.  
Trudno było mu się skupić, gdy po jego głowie dryfowały myśli, które się w niej nie powinny znaleźć. Oczyszczanie umysłu pomagało na jakiś czas, ale po jakichś kilku godzinach – natrętne myśli wracały.  
Dotyczyły one jego rozterek odnośnie do samego Albusa. Gellert w kółko analizował ich rozmowy, by znaleźć w nich potwierdzenie tego czy owego. A potem sam podważał swoje wnioski i ta cała karuzela zaczynała się kręcić od początku.  
Rzecz jasna, zignorował pierwszą sowę, która mu dostarczyła list od Dumbledore’a z prostego powodu, że nie chciał, by mu przeszkadzano.  
Drugi list z kolei zawierał w sobie treść, na którą Gellert nie potrafił nijak odpowiedzieć, by nie zabrzmieć zbyt dramatycznie, więc i na to nie odpisał.  
Zaczynał zatracać się w swojej obsesji, zarastać kurzem i atramentem, przenikał zapachem pergaminu bardziej, niż wcześniej i nie jadł zbyt wiele. To był potwornie zły krok, bowiem zdecydowanie osłabiało to jego koncentrację i zdolność do poprawnego wnioskowania.

— Gellercie? — usłyszał nad swoją głową tego dnia. Wybudziło go to z drzemki, którą ucinał sobie akurat…gdziekolwiek akurat był. Tym razem okazało się, że miejscem, które sobie wybrał do spania, było jego biurko.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą Bathildę. Jej twarz wyglądała na nieco…zaniepokojoną. Musiał wyglądać koszmarnie skoro nawet jego ciotka tak na niego patrzyła. Ona nigdy nie zdradzała zbyt wielu emocji na raz, a fakt, że ujrzał w jej twarzy faktyczną emocję, był dosyć…nurtujący.

— Powinieneś coś zjeść — powiedziała, prostując się. Gellert stoczył się niemal z krzesła, odkrywając powracający ból pleców. — Wyglądasz jak bezdomne dziecko, chłopcze — dodała.

I pachniał pewnie podobnie, bowiem nie mył się od kilku dni.  
Bathilda powoli zaczęła się wycofywać z biblioteki, która najwyraźniej stała się…pokojem Gellerta. Spędzał tutaj najwięcej czasu, a że obecnie nawet tu także i spał – równie dobrze można było to przechrzcić na komnaty chłopaka.  
Kobieta już miała wyjść z pomieszczenia, gdy nagle jej się coś przypomniało.  
Odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego umorusanego bratanka.

— Kolejna sowa do ciebie — powiedziała i opuściła pokój.

Gellert zaś przewrócił oczyma. Choć jego umysł już nieco lepiej radził sobie z ciężarem emocji, który w sobie nosił – nadal musiał wziąć prysznic, zanim odpowie Albusowi na jego umizgi.

Kąpiel była mu zdecydowanie najbardziej potrzebna w tamtej chwili. Jego mięśnie natychmiastowo się rozluźniły i Gellert poczuł się błogo.  
Doszedł nawet do wniosku, do którego tak starał się dojść przez te wszystkie dni.  
Chciał powiedzieć Albusowi o tym, dlaczego tak naprawdę znalazł się w Dolinie Godryka. Chciał także, musiał z bólem serca przyznać, znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. Tęsknił trochę za tym elektryzującym młodzieńcem i jego denerwującą perfekcyjnością.  
Na pewno nie był idealny i Gellert znajdzie jego słaby punkt. To, w czym sobie nie radził, a później…zachowa to dla siebie.  
Chciał po prostu go znać.  
Oparł się głową o brzeg obszernej wanny i przymknął oczy. Jego ładne usta ułożyły się w nieco rozmarzony uśmiech. Chciał znać Albusa.

Przy śniadaniu przeczytał liścik od Dumbledore’a, ale nie miał zamiaru wcale odpowiadać mu listownie, wysyłać kolejnej sowy. Chłopak zdradzał wszelkie oznaki tego, co Gellert sam czuł, więc załatwi to w ten sam sposób, w jaki wolałby, by Albus to załatwił, gdyby Gellert był na jego miejscu.  
Pójdzie do niego i powie mu osobiście, żeby przestał marnować sowy oraz by zdobył się na nieco bardziej bezpośrednie podejście.

Doprowadził się do porządku w ciagu następnej godziny. Był ubrany na tyle reprezentatywnie, by nie wstydzić się pokazać w progach Dumbledore’ów. Jego włosy wyjątkowo dzisiaj nie wymykały się spod kontroli czarodzieja i Gellert był z tego faktu skrajnie zadowolony.  
Zabrał ze sobą książkę Albusa i ruszył w kilkunastominutowy spacer.


	31. Capriccio II

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus nie od razu wysłał sowę z listem. Oczekiwał raczej, że zrobi to Gellert. W końcu tak mu zaproponował.  
Czy nie było jasne, że Albus czeka na jego list? Czas spędzony razem tego letniego południa nie był na tyle przyjemny, by zechciał go powtórzyć?  
Wiele scenariuszy i teorii przemknęło przez umysł Dumbledore’a. Na tyle dużo i na tyle niepokojących, że chłopak zdecydował się nie czekać dłużej.

W odpowiedzi dostał jednak jedynie więcej milczenia. Wtedy nadeszły myśli nieprzyjemne. Czy Albus postąpił niewłaściwie? Z jakiegoś powodu źle zinterpretował sygnały Gellerta… czy raczej ich potencjalny brak? Czy zachował się niestosownie? Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi była gęsta i raczej łatwa do poznania. Chyba nie mogło to być to…?

Następną sowę wysłał w czystym zmartwieniu. Czy coś mogło mu się stać? Coś na tyle poważnego, że nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć mu na list? Czemu w takim razie Bathilda nie poinformowała go o tym? Czy jej też coś się stało? Być może to do niej powinien wysłać sowę.

Głowa najstarszego Dumbledore’a zatłoczona była na tyle pytaniami, że nie był w stanie się skupić na swej pracy. Parę razy doszło nawet do tego, że musiał uwarzyć Eliksir Skupienia. Dlaczego ten dzieciak wywołał w nim taką rewolucję?  
Fakt, pociągał go fizycznie oraz umysłowo. Nie spodziewał się jednak aż takiej reakcji ciała. Zwyczajnie zauroczenia potrafił odsunąć na bok, by skupić się na ważniejszych kwestiach, ale tym razem…

Po wypiciu wyjątkowo mocnego eliksiru skupienia, w towarzystwie paru kaw i mikstury energizującej, Albus znajdował się za biurkiem od przeszło dwudziestu siedmiu godzin. Wtedy też, gdy zamiast _Accio_ użył _Avis_ , przeszedł mu do głowy pomysł, by zrobić sobie przerwę. Uderzył czołem o blat, po czym z przeciągłym westchnięciem wstał i ruszył do salonu.

Gdy maszerował przez hol, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na długo na drzwiach frontowych. Tam ostatnim razem widział Grindelwalda.  
Skarcił się jednak w myśli, potrząsnął głową i przyspieszył kroku. Po chwili rzucił się z ogromnym zrezygnowaniem na sofę. Zatopił wzrok w urnie spoczywającej nad kominkiem.  
Nie wiedział nawet, jaki był dziś dzień. Wakacyjna pogoda często działała na niego w taki sposób, lecz tym razem było to niezwykle uciążliwe. Nie był pewien ile dni temu w ogóle poznał Gellerta. Nie mogło być to więcej niż tydzień. To było pewne. Dlaczego więc myślał o chłopaku tak często? Kim on był, że odcisnął na gryfonie takie piętno? Co skrywał za tymi błękitnymi oczami? O czym myślał? Czego chciał? _Kim był?_

Gdyby matka go teraz widziała, z pewnością powiedziałaby, że Albus się…  
_Bzdura_.  
Uciął krótko swe myśli, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Taka raptowna zmiana pozycji potrafiła zadziałać na niego jak zamknięcie książki. Po ostatniej myśli pozostawała tylko pamięć, że takową w ogóle miał. Nie wnosiła ona jednak żadnych emocji czy przemyśleń.  
A to, co przyszło mu do głowy, było zwykłym odpadkiem myślowym. Takim, którego należało się pozbyć.

Nagle rozległo się stukanie kołatki z drzwi wejściowych. Albus spojrzał w ich stronę jedynie przelotnie. Zaraz powienien przecież zjawić się któryś z jego skrzatów domowych. A co jeśli był to…  
Zerwał się natychmiastowo, sam siebie nie poznając. Od razu znalazł się przy drzwiach, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie był to on. Albus nie był gotowy, musiał się najpierw pozbierać i ustanowić priorytety.

– _Gellert…_ – wydusił z siebie ledwo, gdy masywne drewniane drzwi otworzyły się na jego ruch dłonią.

Chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby coś mu się w ostatnim czasie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał bardzo zadbanie i po prostu przystojnie.

– _Wejdź_ – powiedział w końcu, przerywając obustronne milczenie.

Pchnął drzwi, by te otworzyły się szerzej i postąpił parę kroków w tył. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Mógł tylko patrzeć i wyczekiwać.

_Wyczekiwać wyjaśnień, które mu się przecież wcale nie należały._


	32. Capriccio III

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Gellert przeszedł parę huśtawek emocjonalnych w tym czasie, gdy był z dala od Albusa. Nie zostawił go bez słowa też celowo. No, może z wyjątkiem tego pierwszego razu, gdy bardzo świadomie zdecydował się zignorować jego sowę.  
Ale to był jedyny raz!  
Trudno było mu jakkolwiek uporządkować te uczucia, przypisać je czemukolwiek konkretnemu, co znał. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się w ten sposób czuć.  
Nadal był nieco wyprowadzony z równowagi, nieco śpiący, ale już w dużo lepszej formie.  
Był gotów do kolejnego rozdziału w ich znajomości, bo nie wątpił w to, że teraz może się kilka rzeczy zmienić.  
Wnioskował to po sowach Albusa.  
I po tym, co sam czuł, a z tego, co zdołał spostrzec – on i Albus byli dziwnie podobni pod tym względem. Nie tylko obydwaj podzielali ambicję o zdobyciu potęgi, ale także i pewne…zainteresowania. Głównie pewnie chodziło o zainteresowanie wiedzą, ale także i o wzajemne zainteresowanie.  
Gellert nie zdołałby wytłumaczyć w żadnych słowach tego, co go tak przyciągało do chłopaka. Nigdy nie wierzył w takie rzeczy jak miłość, a na pewno już nie miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. To była bzdura, której Gellertowi nie zdoła wcisnąć do głowy nawet najznamienitszy legilimenta.  
On po prostu był bardzo intensywnie…zainteresowany.  
Nie tylko tym, jak wyglądał bez koszulki czy tym w jaki sposób spał Albus.  
Gellert był do bólu praktyczny i pewnie dlatego tak bardzo jątrzyła go ta kwestia – Albus czy chociaż ktokolwiek inny…nie był mu w żaden praktyczny sposób potrzebny.  
A jednak podjął dezycję o tym, by wtajemniczyć blondyna niejako w swoje początkowe plany.  
I, niestety, nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Uśmiechnął się promiennie do Albusa, gdy ten ukazał się w drzwiach.  
Gellert zauważył od razu, że ten był jakoś wymięty i zmęczony, ale on także był. Tylko dobrze to ukrywał.

— _Myślałem, że po nasłaniu na mnie stada sów będziesz bardziej zadowolony moim widokiem, Albusie_ — mruknął żartobliwie i wszedł do domostwa Dumbledore’ów. Następnie ponownie zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem.

Wyglądał nawet całkiem rozczulająco.  
Gdyby nie kąpiel i odświeżająca drzemka na biurku w bibliotece – on zapewnie nie wyglądałby o wiele lepiej. Gdzie tam! Po tych dniach spędzonych w bibliotecznej samotni wyglądałby o wiele, wiele gorzej!  
Ale wyglądało na to, że Albus wcale nie spędził tego czasu dużo inaczej.

— _Przyszedłem w złym momencie?_ — spytał, wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej odpowiedź będzie przecząca, a szczera jej wersja wręcz przeciwnie.

Chciał się przed nim wytłumaczyć w jakiś sposób, by Albus nie sądził, że Gellert ignorował jego wiadomości bez powodu. Miał bardzo poważny powód – musiał dojść do siebie, musiał się sam przegrupować.  
Nastąpiła zmiana planów w jego pierwotnych założeniach, a tego się nie spodziewał nawet mimo swojego daru.  
Albus nadszedł niemalże niezauważalnie i z pewnością wpłynął na Gellerta w sposób, w jaki nikt by tego nie przewidział.

— _Czy możemy porozmawiać?_ — spytał, poważniejąc znacznie.

Albus zrozumiał, że najpewniej informacja, której mu chciał udzielić Gellert związana była z tym, dlaczego tak długo pozostawiał go w niepewności i po części miałby rację.  
Gellert także zwyczajnie chciał być z Albusem sam na sam, bez ryzyka zostania przyłapanym przez inne…dzieci.

Dumbledore zaprowadził go tym razem do swojej biblioteki, a nie do własnej sypialni, czego Gellert nie był pewien jak odebrać.  
Czy Albus w ten sposób się dystansował, czy też zbliżał do niego?  
Gellert zwrócił uwagę na drobny nieporządek panujący w tym miejscu, co przywiodło mu na myśl jego własną bibliotekę.  
To wywołało uśmiech na jego ustach. Albus zdecydowanie przypominał mu kogoś, kto za swoje najbardziej intymne królestwo wcale nie uznałby swojej dziecięcej sypialni.

— _Chciałbym zacząć od przeprosin_ — odezwał się Gellert, gdy udało im się zasiąść na jakichś wygodnych siedziskach. — _Zignorowałem tylko twoją pierwszą sowę, ale na drugą nie byłem pewien co odpowiedzieć, więc gdy nadeszła trzecia…uznałem, że jestem gotów się z tobą spotkać._

To było tak proste, jak tylko mogło być i Gellert miał nadzieję, że Albus zrozumie przez niego przemilczane elementy tych wyjaśnień. Szesnastolatek i tak nie byłby pewien, w jakie słowa ubrać bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienia. Sam ich jeszcze do końca nie rozumiał.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą Gellert spędził na upartym wpatrywaniu się w blondyna. Coraz wyraźniej widział cienie pod czami, pomięty kołnierzyk i odstające kosmyki.  
Nadal przy tym wyglądał…olśniewająco.

— _Dobrze spałeś?_ — spytał, uśmiechając się nieco lisio. — _Wyglądasz na spiętego_ — powiedział, a następnie powoli i z gracją wstał ze swojego miejsca, by zajść fotel Albusa od tyłu i ułożyć swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Zacisnął na nich delikatnie palce.

— _Faktycznie jesteś spięty…_ — wymruczał i jął delikatnie rozmasowywać spięte ramiona Dumbledore’a.


	33. Capriccio IV

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Gryfon poprowadził go do swojej biblioteki. Nie tej, którą sam stworzył, a kiedyś była jego bawialnią, lecz do tej, którą z dumą przejął. Do tej, w której spędzał ostatnio więcej czasu, niż w sypialni. Nie czuł przywiązania do swych pokoi, lepiej czuł się właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu, wypełnionym ogromem książek.   
Stanął za swym biurkiem, starając się jakkolwiek uporządkować panujący na nim bałagan. Nie żeby specjalnie mu przeszkadzał. Nie wiedział po prostu, co powinien ze sobą zrobić.   
Nie był pewien, jak zareagować na słowa Gellerta. Jednak zignorował jego sowę, nawet jeśli tylko jedną.   
I choć wcale nie próbował, Albus rozumiał, co młodzieniec próbował mu przekazać. Zadowolony był także, że zdecydował się go osobiście odwiedzić, zamiast odpowiadać listownie. Widok chłopaka ogromnie cieszył jego oczy.

– _Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie spałem_ – uniósł żałośnie brwi i opadł na fotel.

Zza biurka wbił wzrok w chłopaka, który powoli podniósł się, spacerem okrążył jego biurko i stanął za nim.   
Następny ruch Gellerta był równie niespodziewany jak poprzednie, co utwierdziło Albusa, że nigdy właściwie nie przejrzy Grindelwalda. Mógłby próbować i zgadywać, jednak część jego zachowań zdawała się być zupełnie przypadkowymi myślami, które ten chłopak wypełniał.   
Dotyk jego dłoni wywołał dokładnie taką samą reakcję, co przy każdym uprzednim kontakcie. Tu nie zmieniło się nic i nie zapowiadało się, by iskierki pochodzące z ciepła skóry chłopaka miały kiedykolwiek ucichnąć.   
Delikatny uśmiech wpłynął na usta gryfona, gdy poczuł faktyczne rozluźnienie pojawiające się w jego barkach. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu z przyjemnym ściskiem żołądka wywołanym bliskością Grindelwalda.

– _Chciałbym ci coś pokazać_ – podniósł się, gdy chłopak ostatecznie zabrał ręce z jego ramion.

Wziął książkę, którą już wcześniej planował odłożyć na półkę i ruszył do najdalszego zakątka biblioteki.   
Była to wieżyczka wypełniona regałami ksiąg i tomiszczy. Sięgały one aż trzech poziomów, a sufity w domu Dumbledore’ów były wysokie. O jedną z półek opierała się niezwykle długa drabina, która z założenia okrążała całe pomieszczenie. Albus jednak rzadko z niej korzystał, wysługując się zaklęciem _Accio_.

Uniósł rękę do góry, a książka wyfrunęła z niej, by zaraz znaleźć się na swoim miejscu na półce ponad dziewięć stóp nad ziemią. Gryfon nawet nie patrzył, dokąd ona zmierza. Kucnął przy stosiku książek, które leżały rozłożone na ziemi. Wśród nich leżało też kilka zapisanych kartek.   
Notatki dotyczyły _Insygniów Śmierci_. Niezwykle potężnych magicznych artefaktów, których dotyczyła ostatnia i jego ulubiona z _Baśni Barda Beedle’a_. Zdecydowana większość czarodziejów twierdziła, że była to zwykła bajka. Albus jednak dzięki swym badaniom oraz dzięki pomocy zaprzyjaźnionych uczonych odkrył, że choć historia spotkania trzech braci ze śmiercią była fikcyjna, artefakty istniały naprawdę. To zrobił już dawno. W ostatnim czasie udało mu się ustalić najprawdopodobniejszych posiadaczy owych przedmiotów. I z nie do końca wiadomych mu powodów, pragnął podzielić się tą wiedzą z Gellertem.

– _Chodzi o Insygnia Śmierci_ – powiedział, gdy Grindelwald zbliżył się do niego.

Oparł się kolanem o ziemię i przełożył parę książek z niestarannie ułożonego stosu, po czym wyjął interesujący go tomik. Przekartkował go i wyjął znajdujący się między kartkami złożony kawałek papieru. Odłożył książkę i uniósł wzrok na chłopaka.

– _Z pewnością wiesz, kim był Ignotus Peverell_ – Albus widział to nazwisko wśród niezrozumiałych mu dopisków w Baśniach Barda Beedle’a Gellerta. – _Nie wiesz pewnie za to, że jego ciało wcale nie leży tam, gdzie powinno. W grobie rodu Peverell, to znaczy._

Miejsce pochówku najmłodszego z braci nie było znane praktycznie nikomu. Albus odnalazł je jednak ze skrawków informacji, część których zdobył zupełnie nielegalnie. Ignotus Peverell pochowany był w swej Pelerynie Niewidce. Miała ona być przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, jednak jego syn, znając potęgę magicznego przedmiotu, złożył ją w nieoznaczonym grobie, gdzie także przeniósł ciało swego ojca.   
Nieco makabryczne, jednak skuteczne, gdyż od trzynastego wieku nikt o pelerynie Peverellów nie słyszał.


	34. Capriccio V

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Zabrał swoje ręce z barków Albusa, samemu czując potrzebę do nagłego poruszenia ramionami. Dotyk nawet jeżeli wynikał z jego własnej intencji – nadal pozostawiał na nim to dziwne uczucie, które przywodziło na myśl elektryczność.   
Albus był równie niebezpieczny dla Gellerta bierny, co i w aktywnej roli. Sprawiał, że Gellert posuwał się czasami do rzeczy, do których przy nikim innym by nie poddał nawet pod rozważanie.   
Chciałby, żeby chodziło tylko o to, że starszy chłopak po prostu był atrakcyjny, ale nawet, gdy nie widział jego twarzy lub patrzył w inną stronę – wszystkie jego impulsy lgnęły ku Dumbledore’owi. 

— _Nie spałeś? Czy to przeze mnie?_ — spróbował zażartować Gellert, chcąc oddalić od siebie niewygodne myśli o tym, że najzupełniej nie odpowiadało mu przerywanie kontaktu fizycznego z ciepłym ciałem Albusa.

Ożywił się znacznie, gdy okazało się, że Albus na dzisiejsze spotkanie przewidział dla niego niespodziankę. Chociaż, gdyby wiedział, czym niespodzianka była – podekscytowałby się jeszcze bardziej i nie angażował się nawet w pierwsze kilka wymienionych między nimi zdań. Pominąłby je bezczelnie i z lekkością, bo to, co miało nadejść…było co najmniej niesamowite.

Biblioteka Dumbledore’ów zachwycała nawet bardziej niż ta, którą miała w domu Bathilda. Zbiory jego ciotki były bogate i interesujące, ale z pewnością wypadały nieco blado przy tych, które miał w swoim posiadaniu Albus. Ile tytułów, których nie czytał kryły tutejsze półki? Czy Gellert stopniowo byłby w stanie przeczytać każdy z nich, gdyby mógł zostać tu wystarczająco długo?  
Starał się trzymać usta zamknięte i przyjąć na twarz maskę tej samej obojętności, którą przyjął, stawiając swoją stopę w tym pomieszczeniu po raz pierwszy jakąś chwilę temu. 

Obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany prosty ruch szczupłego i, zapewne, silnego ramienia, czcząc w jakiś sposób każde najmniejsze poruszenie tej kończyny. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale uznał to ramię za kanon tego, jak powinno wyglądać każde ramie ludzkie na tej planecie.   
Albus…przyprawiał go o naprawdę absurdalne wnioski.   
Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że dopiero po chwili jego uwagę zwrócił pokaźny stos notatek, który leżał tuż pod jego nosem i aż prosił się o dokładne zgłębienie. A on zajmował się gapieniem na rękę chłopaka…

Zrobił kilka zdecydowanych kroków w kierunku stosu papierów i zmarszczył brwi, próbując dojrzeć dokładnie, jaką treścią zostały te stronice zapisane.   
I wtedy Albus się odezwał, a Gellert ogłuchł na chwilę na dźwięk tych dwóch słów. Powietrze wokół niego zrobiło się gęste i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek świeżości, która sprawiałaby, że można by nim łatwiej oddychać.   
W jego uszach zabrzęczał przeciągły gwizd, a oczy otworzyły się szerzej.   
Następnie poczuł jak całe jego ciało zalewa ogromna fala gorąca, przy której niczym było to, co śmiertelnicy nazywali podnieceniem. 

_Insygnia Śmierci._

Nie potrafił się odezwać. Wiedział, wiedział to wszystko już od tak dawna. Doszedł do tego sam, a zajęło mu to lata badań, dni bez jedzenia, snu, toalety, prysznica. Dni, które wypełnione były jedynie determinacją. Jego ciało było wówczas napędzane obsesją.   
Nadal było.   
I jak mógłby o tym zapomnieć nawet na chwilę? Albus…Albus sprawił, że tracił swój cel z oczu. Cel, które zaprowadził go aż na wycieraczkę Bathildy i który skłonił go do tego, by skontaktować się z Bathildą w pierwszej kolejności.   
Dzieło jego życia. 

Wypuścił powietrze głośno przez nos i sztywno opadł na kolana obok stosu notatek, wbijając w nie niewidzący wzrok, który podniósł po chwili na Albusa.   
Pewnie nigdy nie spodziewałby się po Gellercie tego, że potrafił aż tak odpłynąć i na moment stać się zupełnie nieobecny. Wyglądał wówczas jak zupełnie inny człowiek.   
W jego oczach wówczas błyszczała niezdrowa iskra, która wskazywała jasno na to, że to, o czym akurat mówił Albus było czymś mu bardzo bliskim. Ukochanym. 

— _Albusie…_ — wyrwało się z jego ust w końcu, a było to okupione bardzo sporą siłą woli. Jego gardło wyschło również, więc głos, który wypowiedział imię chłopaka był nieco chrapliwy i słaby.

Słysząc swój własny, a jednak obcy głos – Gellert potrząsnął jasną głową i spróbował ponownie się odezwać.

— _Albusie_ — zaczął znów. Jego serce było rozpędzone i jego bicie było niemalże słyszalne z miejsca, w którym siedział starszy blondyn. Nadal był niezdrowo podniecony i widok Albusa jedynie zaostrzał to, co zrobiło z nim wspomnienie o tym…wszystkim.  
  
— _Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem, żeby powiedzieć komuś o Insygniach Śmierci._


	35. Capriccio VI

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Albus rozpromienił się na entuzjastyczną reakcję chłopaka. Obdarzył go uśmiechem i zwrócił się z powrotem do swego podłogowego stanowiska badawczego.

– _Znam lokalizacje ich wszystkich_ – powiedział ciszej, rozkładając kartkę. Była to odręcznie narysowana mapka cmentarza, na której zaznaczone były dwie prawdopodobne lokalizacje ciała Peverella oraz jego peleryny.

Było to jedyne insygnie, po które mógł się udać, mimo że wszystkie były na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie mógł tak po prostu opuścić Doliny Godryka, gdy pod jego opieką była dwójka dzieci.  
Przyglądał się chwilę swemu rysunkowi i notatkom naniesionym na niego.  
Czy mógł ufać Gellertowi? Czuł zdecydowaną więź z nim. Wyjątkową więź. Zdawało się wszak, że mają podobny cel, do którego mogliby dążyć wspólnie. Czy Gellert zechce połączyć siły i… zostać jego partnerem w zbrodni?  
Złożył ponownie kartkę. Musiał się najpierw upewnić. I powinien zrobić to jak najbardziej wprost.

– Jest coś jeszcze – Dumbledore podrapał się po skroni i podniósł.

Nie był pewien, gdzie znajdowała się poszukiwana przez niego książka. Nie pamiętał nawet tytułu. Pamiętał tylko, jak mniej więcej wyglądał jej grzbiet.  
Stanął na środku wieżyczki i rozejrzał się po regałach. Wyglądało na to, że musiał skorzystać z drabiny. Wdrapał się kilka szczebli. Wydawało mu się, że pamiętał, na którym poziomie mniej więcej ostatnio widział tę nieszczęsną książkę. Należała ona do jego ojca i Albus nigdy nie przywiązał do niej zbyt dużej uwagi. Zgadzał się z paroma kwestiami poruszonymi w niej, jednak nie miał ochoty czytać jej w całości. Miał na ten temat własne zdanie.  
W końcu udało mu się dostrzec interesujący go tytuł i przywołał go do siebie niewerbalnie, jako że znajdował się poza zasięgiem jego ręki. Przyjrzał się okładce i powoli zszedł z drabiny. Oparł się o regał barkiem i uniósł wzrok na towarzysza.

– Wybacz, jeśli moje pytanie będzie zbyt… bezpośrednie.

Odwrócił książkę, którą trzymał tak, by Gellert mógł dostrzec jej tytuł. Był to zbiór esejów popierających supremację czarodziejów nad mugolami. Większość z nich miała dobre założenia, jednak ich autorzy nie potrafili poprawnie się do nich odnieść i rozwinąć myśli, albo były zwyczajnie głupie. Jeden tylko zwrócił jego uwagę. Jego założeniem było udowodnienie, że jedyną moc, jaką posiadają mugole, jest destrukcja, czego dowodziły liczne mugolskie wojny.

– _Do czego chcesz użyć Insygniów?_

Jeżeli młodzieńcy mieliby współpracować, Albus musiał wiedzieć, dlaczego Gellert ich szuka w pierwszej kolejności. Znał z grubsza jego poglądy dotyczące mugoli, jednak chłopak nigdy nie wyjawił, jakie są jego intencje wobec nich. Czy do tego były mu one potrzebne?

Gdy Grindelwald zbliżył się do niego, Albus poczuł podekscytowanie ale i nutkę zestresowania. Pragnął odpowiedzi od chłopaka, ale naszła go wątpliwość, czy ich cele, aby na pewno zgrywają się ze sobą. Wizja współpracy, partnerstwa zdawała się przyćmiewać obawy, jednak nie eliminowała ich. Nadal czaiły się z tyłu umysłu, wywiercając dziurę w boku gryfona.  
Chciał je zignorować, jednak milczenie Gellerta nie pomagało. Musiał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią, co tylko spotęgowało niepokój Albusa. I nawet jego fizyczna bliskość nie pomagała.

Odpowiedź chłopaka spowodowała, że z serca spadł mu ogromny kamień. Był pewien, że Gellert słyszał, jak spada on na podłogę.  
A jednak.  
Jednak byli podobni.  
 _Tacy sami niemalże._

Choć w środku gotował się cały, nie dał po sobie poznać na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnął się jedynie ze zrozumieniem. Nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć. Westchnął krótko.  
Wtem do głowy powróciła mu myśl, która pojawiała się raz po raz, jednak zawsze ją zbywał. Ciepłe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu spowodowało, że mózg Albusa wyłączył się.  
Skoro Gellert mógł robić rzeczy niespodziewane, to dlaczego Dumbledore miałby się powstrzymywać?

Zamrugał dwukrotnie, po czym postąpił krok do przodu i ujął podbródek chłopaka. Uniósł go delikatnie do góry i najzwyczajniej w świecie pocałował go. Uczucie podobne do fajerwerków, które wywołało ciepło warg chłopaka, upewniło go, że był to dobry ruch. Nawet jeśli będzie miał mniej przyjemne konsekwencje, Albus nie będzie tego żałował.  
Pragnął tego, odkąd młody buntownik pojawił się na tarasie Bathildy. I mógł przysiąc, że nie było to tak dalekie od intencji samego Węgra.  
Był to przecież finał pierwszej rundy ich małej gierki.


	36. Capriccio VII

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Dzwonienie w jego uszach na szczęście ustało w końcu i znowu był w stanie używać swojego intelektu, a nie tego zaślepienia, którego obecności odmawiał uznania. Nie chciał być szaleńcem i choć zapewne już od dawna w oczach ludzkości by był, gdyby nie fakt, że tak skrzętnie to ukrywał, póki co. Albus miał dziwną umiejętność zniesienia jego spokoju, jak i przywrócenia go jak za machnięciem magicznej różdżki.   
  
Oczywiście, Albus nie był cudotwórcą. Nadal wszystko w młodym czarodzieju drżało na myśl o tym, do czego mógł zmierzać Albus ze swoją pełną suspensu niespodzianką, bo Gellert wiedział, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec dzisiejszych atrakcji. Gdyby tylko jego wizje przewidziały wszystko, co ten dzień miał do zaoferowania… z pewnością byłby lepiej przygotowany na to, co nadejdzie. Niestety, nie panował nad swoimi wizjami w takim stopniu, jak by chciał. Częściowo z tego powodu, że by być w pełni świadomym jasnowidzem, należało oczyścić umysł i być podczas pewnego rodzaju uniesienia czy też medytacji, a cóż… Gellert nadal był tylko nabuzowanym hormonami i myślami dzieckiem. Rzadko kiedy w ogóle chciał opuszczać swoje dzienne marzenia o najbardziej ekscytujących rzeczach, które mógł osiągnąć, najbardziej wspaniałych ludziach, których mógł poznać… o Albusie. O tym ostatnim myślał dosyć często, ale starał się nie zagłębiać za bardzo w swoje rozważania. Nie był jeszcze gotów na to wszystko, co mogła mu dać ta krótka, acz intensywna znajomość z chłopakiem. Wiedział tylko tyle, że nigdy wcześniej się nie czuł tak... tak uniesiony. Jak do gwiazd. Gdy był przy nim, czuł, jakby co najmniej znajdował się w jego polu elektrycznym, które próbuje go za wszelką cenę przyciągnąć do siebie i złączyć losy ciała Gellerta z losami ciała Albusa.  
  
Gellert nigdy nie był romantykiem. Cóż, nie pozwalał sobie przyznać, że w jakimkolwiek stopniu nim był z własnych względów poglądowych, ale gdyby jednak nim był i wierzył w takie bujdy jak przeznaczenie dusz to z dużą przekonania, przyznałby, że to właśnie zakrawało na coś takiego. Nie czułby się z tym wówczas zupełnie najgorzej, że ktoś taki jak Albus mógłby być mu w jakimkolwiek przez ten los przeznaczony. Dumbledore był wybitny. Być może wybitniejszy niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek i Gellert chciał znajdować się w jego obecności za wszelką cenę, a gdy okazało się, że pogłoski o tym czarodzieju to nie bajki wyssane z palca… Gellert był bardziej niż szczęśliwy.

Uśmiechnął się miękko i posłał ku Albusowi pełne pasji spojrzenie, gdy ten zadał mu pytanie. Nie uważał, że musiał kłamać temu czarodziejowi. Nie chciał. To był test dla nich obydwu – staną się wrogami czy sojusznikami?  
  
Albus mógł się wydawać wszystkim śnieżnobiały, ale być może w jego duszy czaił się prawdziwy mrok. Może marzył o zniszczeniu mugoli i staniu się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jakiego świat czarodziejski widział. Wówczas Gellert byłby w konflikcie moralnym. Również pragnął potęgi, ale jest to baśń stara, jak świat – może być tylko jeden. W dodatku to wcale nie było w żadnym stopniu zbieżne z planami Gellerta.  
  
Obydwaj wiedzieli, że ten (lub ci), co dzierżą w swoich rękach potęgę Insygniów, byli panami magii, panami śmierci. Potęga, którą można było skorumpować lub użyć  
  
— _Dla większego dobra_ — wymruczał. Wiedział, że nie musiał tłumaczyć żadnych swoich słów Albusowi. Błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach był wystarczającym potwierdzeniem dla Gellerta. Wystarczającą kwestią, która przesądziła o tym, że ostatecznie stali się sojusznikami.  
  
  
Gellert być może i był dojrzalszy niż ktokolwiek w jego wieku, ale z pewnością na pewnych płaszczyznach czekało go jeszcze sporo lekcji życiowych, których nie nauczy się wcale z książek. Z pewnością nie dowie się z nich, skąd bierze się w nim podekscytowanie związane z nagłą bliskością Albusa przy jego ciele, uczuciem bycia przypartym do regału książek, które wyraźnie czuł pod łopatkami. Jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, w co grał z drugim czarodziejem, to był najzwyklejszy proces uwodzenia i że w końcu ta sama zabawa odbije się na nim… fizycznie. Był tego doskonale świadom, lgnął sam do ciała mężczyzny i niesamowitą radość przynosił im ich kontakt fizyczny, ale mając szesnaście lat, trudno jest mówić o czymś doszczętnie świadomym. Gellert uwielbiał tę grę, ale nie znał jej żadnych konsekwencji. Nigdy nawet nie był świadkiem czułości między własnymi rodzicami, więc nie był pewien jak w ogóle powinien zachować się w sytuacji, w której mężczyzna jest nim, a on jest sobą. Nie był kobietą, a jednocześnie nie potrafił tego, co między nimi zachodziło nazwać wynaturzeniem. Czuł, że jest to najzupełniej naturalne, ale jednocześnie bał się swojej reakcji, której zupełnie nie zaplanował aż tak daleko w przyszłość.  
  
Poczuł jego usta na własnych. Tak ciepłe, tak pożądane przez każdy atom jego ciała, a jednak wywołujące zupełną burzę wśród emocji Gellerta. Porównałby to z porażeniem czułego pioruna lub zaklęciem, które uderza go prosto w środek żołądka i rozgrzewa ciało chłopca od środka. Jego całe ciało stało się zupełnie sztywne, a następnie spłonęło jak pergamin rzucony na rozszalały stos.  
  
Był tym tak oszołomiony, że przestał panować nad swoimi kończynami, gdy te ułożyły się na torsie Albusa i jakby rozdarte między chęcią odepchnięcia go, a przyciągnięcia do siebie bliżej – zacisnęły się na jego koszuli.

Ostatecznie wygrał strach i wstyd, a wobec czego młody czarodziej odepchnął go od siebie zdecydowanym ruchem.  
  
Jego oddech był przyspieszony, twarz pokryta intensywnym rumieńcem, a usta wilgotne skutkiem rozgorączkowania całą sytuacją. Swój wzrok zaś wbił w twarz Albusa, a dłonią miął koszulę w miejscu, gdzie było jego serce, w próbie złapania go i uspokojenia manualnie.  
  
— _Nie..._ — wykrztusił z siebie cicho. — _Co się ze mną dzieje?_ — wyszeptał, kierując pełne desperacji pytanie bardziej do siebie niż do Albusa. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem, jak najbardziej było widać po nim to, czego nie sposób było dostrzec, gdy wysławiał się elokwentnie na temat każdej dziedziny, którą studiował na poziomie akademickim, będąc tak młodym.  
  
Wiek.  
  
Był cholernym dzieckiem.  
  
I jak na dziecko przystało – rzucił się do ucieczki. Bez słowa pożegnania czy wyjaśnienia po prostu postanowił zniknąć i zakopać się w jak najgłębszej dziurze, jaką znajdzie. Być może w grobie Peverella.


	37. Capriccio VIII

* * *

**ALBUS**

* * *

Na twarzy Albusa początkowo pojawiło się zakłopotanie.  
Czy źle zrozumiał sygnały?   
_Nie, na pewno nie. To przecież nie były tylko niewielkie gesty, a niemalże plakaty informacyjne_ _._

Następnie na jego usta wpłynął zawadiacki uśmieszek, gdy Gellert złapał się za pierś, wyraźnie oblany rumieńcem. Albus osiągnął swój cel. Wykonał ruch nieoczekiwany i zaskoczył chłopaka.   
Tryumfalnie uniósł brew, szukając w twarzy Grindelwalda jakiegoś więcej komentarza.

Chłopak wydawał się jednak bardziej poruszony tym pocałunkiem, niż Albus tego chciał. Poruszony w sposób zupełnie inny, niż zaplanował. Gryfon przechylił głowę i spróbował złapać spojrzenie towarzysza, które unikało go jak ognia.

– _Gellert_? – spytał z odrobiną troski w głosie. Nie zdążył uzyskać odpowiedzi, ani nawet dodać czegoś więcej, gdyż chłopak zsunął się, by następnie wystrzelić przez drzwi biblioteki.

Albus z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się chwilę w otwarte drzwi, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zawołać jego imię, pobiec za nim, aportować się przed domem, czy… _co_?

Po dłuższej chwili odetchnął głębiej, starając się pozbierać z szoku i wstydu. Przetarł usta kciukiem, ścierając z nich wspomnienie Gellerta.

– _No… tak_ – podrapał się po głowie i przeczesał włosy w konsternacji.

_Co teraz?_

Odwrócił się i mętnym wzrokiem ogarnął pomieszczenie, łącznie z miejscem, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał Gellert. Z pożałowaniem spojrzał w końcu na rozłożone notatki, wolumeny i pergaminy. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, co mógłby począć w zaistniałej sytuacji, to posprzątać.    
Uklęknął więc i zabrał się do zbierania bałaganu.

Czy przekroczył granicę? Czy za wcześnie postawił go w szachu, jakim był pocałunek? Czy ta runda powinna potrwać jednak trochę dłużej?  
Czy znowu straci kontakt z chłopakiem na kilka dni?   
Może powinien przejść się do Bathildy?

Pokręcił głową i mruknął do siebie na głos.  
– _Zły. Zły pomysł._

– Jaki? – zapytał głosik z korytarza. Albus gwałtownie uniósł głowę. Choć doskonale wiedział, że ten głos nie mógł należeć do Gellerta, miał nadzieję go tam znaleźć.   
Zza drzwi wyglądała blond czupryna najmłodszego z dzieci Dumbledore.

Albus uśmiechnął się na widok siostry i gestem zaprosił ją do środka. Ariana i Abeforth mieli jasno naznaczone, że nie wolno przeszkadzać głowie rodziny w bibliotece. Stary pan Dumbledore wpoił ową zasadę również Albusowi, gdy ten był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Choć Percival bardzo kochał swe dzieci, rękę miał ciężką. Ten element wychowania był tematem tabu, ale każdy członek wyższych sfer doskonale wiedział, że młode osobowości najlepiej kształtuje się przemocą. Co więcej, każdy się z tym zgadzał. Można by śmiało założyć, że w co drugim domu magicznej elity dochodziło do ręko- lub różdżkoczynów.

Ariana podeszła do Gryfona, stąpając tak delikatnie, jakby chodziła po świeżym lodzie. Dziewczynka rzadko bywała w bibliotece, ich wiecznej pamięci matka nie zezwalała nikomu przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu bez opieki dorosłego. To przecież były najcenniejsze wolumeny należące do jej ukochanego męża i nie ufała, że ich potomstwo obejdzie się z należytym dla nich szacunkiem. Biblioteka była jej kaplicą poświęconą Percivalowi Dumbledore.  
Z pewnością przewraca się w urnie, gdy jej najstarszy syn tak frywolnie bezcześci jej święte miejsce.

Albus obdarzył siostrę ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy ta kucnęła obok niego.

– Dokąd poszedł Gellert? – spytała. Na jej buzi malował się dobrze czarodziejowi znany wyraz smutku. Wiedziała, że nie mogą przyjmować gości właśnie ze względu na nią. A teraz była pewna, że Grindelwald wyszedł właśnie przez nią. Z jakiegokolwiek powodu. Coś musiała zrobić źle. Nikt jej przecież nie wytłumaczył, że to nie o to chodzi.

– _Musiał pilnie wrócić do Bathildy_ – odparł spokojnie. Musiał uspokoić wzburzoną smutkiem i poczuciem winy Arianę. Wyciągnął dłoń ku jej twarzy i zagarnął niesforne kosmyki jej włosów za ucho. – _Chodźmy do ogrodu. Tym bałaganem zajmę się później._


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**GELLERT**

* * *

  
Wypadł przed dom Dumbledore’a akurat w momencie, gdy z nieba lunęła potężna ulewa. Gellert miał ochotę parsknąć do siebie samego śmiechem, bowiem tę akurat anomalię przewidział noc wcześniej, gdy spał. Szkoda tylko, że jego przeklęty umysł nie przygotował go na to, od czego teraz postanowił uciec ile sił w nogach.   
Kałuże pod jego rozpędzonymi nogami wybuchały głośnym pluskiem w zetknięciu ze stopami Gellerta. Do twarzy lepiły mu się przydługie, jasne włosy, a do ciała przylegała biała, letnia koszula, którą dzisiaj tak skrzętnie wybrał z okazji wizyty w dworze Dumbledore’ów.  
Z każdą kolejną sekundą biegu w kierunku domu, wzbierała w nim frustracja, której pozwalał wylać się na zewnątrz w postaci cichych jęków zażenowania.  
Był na siebie wściekły, że nie przewidział tego, co się mogło wydarzyć między nimi. Był wściekły, że nawet, gdyby to przewidział… jego reakcja wcale nie różniłaby się aż tak bardzo od tej, której teraz doświadczał. Nie był w stanie się na to przygotować. Na te wszystkie, nowe emocje, które swoją intensywnością zaskoczyły i obrzydziły go. Nie degustował go wcale jednak fakt, że Albus również był mężczyzną, a raczej to, że chciał tego tak bardzo i tak szybko, i tak więcej, że sam siebie nie poznawał w tym momencie. 

Dotarł do domu Bathildy cały przemoczony i bez słowa pognał na górę, by jak najszybciej ukryć się w swoim łóżku. Nie zwracał uwagi na przemoczone ubrania. Najmniej go to teraz interesowało.   
Nie zauważył nawet momentu, w którym zasnął, a zasypiając myślał o miękkich wargach młodzieńca, któremu tak tchórzliwie zbiegł z objęć. 

***

Gellert czuł się znacznie lepiej po tym, jak przespał całe pół doby. Był nieco bardziej wypoczęty i trzeźwo myślący, a chwila spędzona na drzewie w ogrodzie z notatnikiem w ręce pozwoliła mu skutecznie wyzbyć się pokładów frustracji. Doszedł, bowiem do wniosku, że Albus zapewne zrobił to kierując się własnym impulsem i panującej wówczas atmosferze, co oznaczało tyle, że nie miało to zupełnie dla niego znaczenia. Dla kogoś innego być może byłaby to przykra realizacja, ale Gellert odnalazł w takowej spokój ducha i wytchnienie. Wiedząc, że nie łączy ich nic, co by go dezorientowało i rozpraszało – wydawało mu się, że był gotów na to, co nadejdzie w przyszłości w związku z kolejnymi konfrontacjami z Albusem.   
Nadal czuł się nieco nieswojo z tym, że Dumbledore był tak wprawionym graczem w tej dziedzinie, ale to tylko sprawiało, że konkluzja w głowie Gellerta była tym silniejsza.  
Dla Albusa nie oznaczało to nic poza nadzwyczaj duży afekt, którym darzył nowo poznanego chłopaka. 

– Gellercie? – usłyszał głos Bathildy u stóp drzewa, na którym spędzał dzisiejsze popołudnie.

Blondyn prędko i z gracją znalazł się z powrotem na ziemi tuż przed swoją ciotką, a ta uśmiechnęła się na jego widok nieco sztywno. Widocznie już musiała się pogodzić z tym, co zobaczyła w umyśle Gellerta tamtego dnia i z jakim zachowaniem spotkała się w ciągu ostatnich.

– Zauważyłam, że nie opuszczasz swojego gniazda na drzewie już od jakiegoś czasu, więc być może miałbyś ochotę przejść się ze mną po zakupy? – spytała kobieta, a jej twarz wyrażała jakąś dziwną chytrość, której zwykła propozycja wyjścia do sklepu zawierać nie powinna.

Gellert był bardziej niż zainteresowany, ale postanowił nie dać po sobie tego poznać.

– Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy możesz zabrać ze sobą Parpey’a… – odparł, uśmiechając się promiennie, co spotkało się z wymownym uniesieniem brwi po stronie jego rozmówczyni.

– Gdybym miała ochotę wziąć ze sobą Parpey’a to by mnie tu już dawno nie było, Gellercie.

To był wystarczający argument dla Gellerta, bo wzruszył tylko ramionami i skinął w stronę ciotki krótko, zgadzając się na jej propozycję.

Okazało się, że powodem, dla którego Bathilda postanowiła doświadczyć towarzystwa Gellerta w czasie zakupów było to, że zaplanowała wybrać się do księgarni, a choć tutejsza księgarnia wcale nie wydawała się być bogatsza niż zbiory Dumbledore’a czy Bathildy – szybko się okazało, że był wchodził w grę jakiś specjalny układ między właścicielem sklepu a ciotką chłopca.   
Książki, które miała zamiar zakupić Bathilda nie znajdowały się wśród książek wystawionych na sprzedaż. Byłby się już Gellert podekscytował, ale gdy okazało się, że zamiast tajemnych woluminów jego ciotka kupowała coś, co już dawno widział i co go wcale nie interesowało – postanowił, że wybierze się na krótki spacer po głównym placu Doliny Godryka.  
Umysł chłopaka już od jakichś dobrych kilku chwil nie krążył wokół młodego dziedzica Dumbledore’ów i był tym nawet zachwycony, że mu się udało w końcu nie myśleć o Albusie. Byłby dalej zachwycony, gdyby nie fakt, że blondyn nagle wyrósł przed nim jak spod ziemi i cała jego duma prysła jak mydliny uniesione w powietrze.  
Zwalczył w sobie chęć do odwrócenia się na pięcie i ukrycia się z powrotem w tej księgarni, z której wyszedł chwilę temu. Przecież własnoręcznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinno na nim robić wrażenia to, czemu się poddał w przypływie chwili Albus. To nic nie oznaczało ani dla Albusa, ani tym bardziej dla Gellerta. Mógł nawet udawać, że do niczego absolutnie nie doszło i właśnie taki był jego zamiar na tę chwilę. 

– Albusie – odezwał się w ramach przywitania i obdarzył chłopaka delikatnym uśmiechem. – Cóż za spotkanie. Często tu bywasz?


End file.
